Season 8 rewrite
by ltrltw
Summary: A different season 8, based on the episodes. However Billie isn't who she says she is. She is actually Melinda Prudence Halliwell, how long will it take the CO's to figure it out and why did she come back to the past. Rating to be safe. NO CHRISTY. R
1. Prologue

As you probably read in the summary, this is a story about Melinda Prudence Halliwel, daughter of Piper and Leo, who goes back to the past and goes through life with the name Billie Jenkins. How she came up with that name is explained in the next chapter. In the beginning the story will look like the episoded, but with different things in their personal life, but through the story, it will more and more differ from the real season.

I'm not a native english, so sorry if I make many mistakes.

Please review this story, because I like to know if people like it, love it, absolutely hate it.

That's all I had to say, so now enjoy!

**Prologue**

"Don't forget your book." Jessica gave the book to the young girl. The girl she always have thought as her little sister. Her little sister, who was going on a very dangerous mission. One from which she might not come back, but she had to go. It was their only option.

"I haven't told her yet. I know she will try to stop me, or go herself. But I know it has to be me. So I wrote her this letter, can you give it to her." The girl handed the letter at her cousin. For the last time she checked her backpack, checked the potion and weapons she carried with her, and sighed. "I think I've it all."

"Come here," Jessica pulled her in for a hug. "Be careful, and if something goes wrong, come back. Then we think of a new plan."

She let the girl go. "And you look after them and especially my aunt. I'm afraid she might drink herself to dead.

The girl then hugged her cousin. "Listen to Patty, she might be a bit bossy and overprotective, but she knows what she is doing."

"If she knows what she is doing, why don't you tell her what you're doing?" But the girl just stuck her tongue to her cousin.

She looked at the triquetra she had drawn on the wall with chalk. She put the backpack on her back, give the two girls with her a last hug and then said the spell:

_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time._

The triquetra changed into a portal, which the girl walked through, without looking back.


	2. Malice in Wonderland

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. It makes me happy knowing people like this story and want to know what happens. Please also review this chapter._

_This starts with the second episode, the first episode mostly played out the same, with the funeral and demons, except there was no Billie. I don't write much about the Charmed Ones, because they act mostly the same as in this episode. _

_Also the text in Italic are thoughts or flashbacks._

_Enjoy!_

**Malice in Wonderland**

The girl walked through the city. It was so different, more different than she expected. Did the world really change this much, in so little time. She recognized the university from a distance. There she would visit Jessica, explain her why she was here and end it. She just needed a place to stay, while she was here. She hid in an alley and looked around. She was all alone, with in a blink of an eye she had changed her looks. So she would better fit in, she didn't want to drawn any attention to herself.

She knocked on Jessica's door, and again, and again, before she sat down frustrated. This wasn't part of the plan.

"She isn't here. Didn't you get her text." She looked up, a girl was speaking to her. She was long, with brown curly hair. "Billie, right?"

"Yeah," she answered. "You know where she is?" She asked pointing at the door.

"She had to go out of town, family emergency. She said she would text you. Wait a moment, she gave me her key, to give to you." The other girl disappeared. _Weird, who is she expecting. She never mentioned a Billie, when we discussed the plan. Luckily the neighbor isn't really distrusting. _

"Here is the key, she probably call you when she's coming back."

_Quick, make up a lie. Come on. _"I've …. lost my phone. And the company said I can get a new one next week. Can you tell me, if she text you?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. If you need anything just ask. I'm Taylor by the way." She shacked my hand.

"Billie" I mumbled. It felt so strange, not to say my real name. I said goodbye to her and opened the door. I looked around the room. It was completely different from my memories. There was definitely something not right here. Has he found out and send me to another reality. Maybe I should call Paige, no matter which reality, she would still be around. _But you can't, you've to keep a low profile. They may never know that you came here. Future consequences, remember._

Sighing she got her laptop from the backpack. She wasn't sure if she should take this with her. But as her cousin pointed out, all her magic knowledge was on it. She used it more than her Book of Shadows. She just had to keep her 2024 laptop away from other people. She immediately hooked up the crystal to the laptop. She just wanted to start scrying when another screen opened.

_The current date is: 15 September 2005. Do you wish to change it_

_Yes No_

She read the message over and over again. This couldn't be right. _It would explain the changes in the city, the fact that Jessica isn't here._ _I need to know for sure._ In a hurry Melinda left the room, going to the cafeteria, looking for a paper.

In the cafeteria she spotted a boy and a girl, talking, with a paper on the table. "Can I maybe borrow this paper?" She looked from the boy to the girl.

"Yes, here. Trying to keep close to the missing students?" Melinda looked at the girl with a questioning look. "You don't know. The last week students from this campus have gone missing. They're always found later, walking around, saying strange things, complete amnesia. It's really freaky and the police doesn't do anything. They think we're all on drugs." The boy was looking in his back and handed Melinda another paper.

"This is the campus paper, I'm one of the journalist. We've done a large piece on this, you can have it, if you want."

"Yeah, thank you very much." She had both papers in her hands. "I'm going to read those. Maybe I see you around." She walked back to the room very fast and closed the door carefully behind her, before checking the date.

_September, 15__th __2005_

She fell down on the bed. It was true, she was in 2005. What was she going to do. She couldn't go back already. Then she would be a failure, and she didn't know is she would get another change to come back.

* * *

It was the next morning. Piper was doing her make-up in her bathroom, while talking to Leo. "But what will I do, when demons attack."

"Demons will always attack. They have before you were born and they will continue long afterwards. Just ignore it."

Paige barged into the bathroom. "I've got a problem. I heard a jingle. How can I hear a jingle, I'm supposed to be dead."

"It could be a new charge, those connections are automatic."

"Great," was her sarcastic remark. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Phoebe walked into the bathroom. "How can I marry Dex, I hardly know him."

"He, wait your turn. I was complaining first."

"No, exactly, that was me." Piper said while putting lip-gloss on. But her sisters were not listening to her, they both kept rambling about their own problems. She put her hand to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. "Family meeting, now."

* * *

Melinda had been calling Paige all during the morning, but to her frustration her aunt didn't come. So she had decided to go after the demon of Wonderland. The disappearances where obvious demonic and obvious linked to the fairytale Alice in Wonderland. So she had scried for the demon and was now on her way to the alley. So cliché, an alley.

She sneaked into the alley and saw the demon, with problem one of the victims. "Paige," she called again. Hopefully her aunt would answer this time. "The story is over." She yelled to the female demon, after which she throw an athame to the demon. The boy ducked away and hide behind a dumpster. The demon also ducked the athame and threw a few fireballs Melinda's way. Which she easily avoided, before throwing a second athame with one hand and retrieving the first athame telekinetically with the other. But before she could throw that one again, orbs filled the air. Using her distraction the demon escaped.

Maybe not the best timing, but her aunt had finally showed up. Her surprise was big, when she noticed that it wasn't her aunt. But a cop. "Who are you?"

"I'm your whitelighter."

_You're a new witch, you can't know about whitelighters. _"Whatever that means." She wanted to walk away, this wasn't the whitelighter she was looking for. "I don't even know you."

The whitelighter grabbed her arm. "You're inner-witch apparently does."

_How am I going to get rid of her. I can't just go fight with her, I already have enough problems with the cops. And it isn't really keeping a low profile. _"Let go of me. I don't need your help. I was doing just fine, until you let the demon escape.

"You need my help, whether you want it or not."

"Are you a cop?

"No." Just the answer she was hoping for. She immediately attacked her whitelighter, but this one was not really a pacifist. She fought back, and pretty good also. They copied each other moves, until her whitelighter knocked her off her feet, which caused her black wig to fall off. "You're blond," she heard the woman ask in a surprised tone, but she just retrieved her athames and made a run for it.

Melinda had gone back to the room, changed in some clothes she found in the room, and went for a run. She needed to clear her mind, why didn't Paige come, why did this other person come. What was she going to do now. Her plan was all based on the fact that Paige would be her whitelighter. She thought about her costume.

"_I've got something for you." Jessica gave her a big box. "Open it." And she did, in the box was a black leather pants, a black top, black gloves, a black wig and a pair of black heels. "For when you fight demons. Then you can go incognito. Try it on." While I was putting the clothes on, she told me about it. "I bought it, a few years ago. When I would go to the underworld with him, he didn't want me too, but I wanted to see what he did and help him. He said he was scared that the demons would come after me. So I bought the costume so demons wouldn't recognize me and he didn't have a reason to leave me behind." By this time I've put the costume on. It was a bit too big, but I would be able to fight in it. I saw the tears in her eyes, as always as she talked about him. I gave her a hug. Neither of us knowing that in a few months I would take it with me, too the past. _

That's why she didn't immediately noticed the woman in her room, when she came back. She had her black wig in one hand, waving it in front of her. Melinda took the wig and threw it in a closet.

"Why are you here. I told you I don't need your help."

"We might have made a bad start. I'm Jo and I'm your whitelighter. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help. You just cause me problems."

"Problems? What kind of problems?"

"First of all, you're killing my buzz." _She hoped she was saying it good. Once a charge of Paige had said something like that. She had took the girl in home and tried to teach her everything. However she kept seeing it as a game, until she got killed._

"Buzz, is that what you call fighting demons."

"Yeah, it beats the hell out of videogames."

"Chair," a chair was orbed under her and she fell on it. _She orbed a chair. I thought only my family could do those things. Only a witchlighter can do things like that._ "Listen good and listen carefully. People are getting hurt out there and you're going to tell me everything I want to know. Got it?" Melinda just nodded. "How long have you been a witch?"

"Not long. Just a couple of" _Months, weeks, what is more likely. _"Months ago I noticed I've these powers. So I bought a couple of books and I figured it out."

"You figured out how you can track demons that way." I nodded again, before I stood up and walked to the desk. I gave her the campus paper.

"Look, all the students names look like Alice." Jo gave her a questioning look. "Like Alice in Wonderland. When the victims were found, they all said things that come straight from the story or from the movie." _Stupid, stupid, that movie doesn't come out until 2010._ _She doesn't say something, maybe there was an older movie also. _"So I put all the data in the laptop, hooked up the crystal and tada, there she was. Are most demons chicks." _Please don't ask about the laptop, or the crystal._

Maybe she heard my pleas, or maybe she didn't think it was strange to hook up a crystal to a laptop. "No, not always. You figured all this out on your own?" I nodded proud, it only took me an one hour to figure this out, but then again I always liked fairytales. "Then I need you to stay put, while I fix this."

"What?" _Why was I so shocked, I wanted to get rid of her. Then I could go find my mother, since aunt Paige didn't come._ The chair I had been sitting on fell on the ground with a lot of noise, but we both ignored it.

"You're in over your head. That's way you called me. Just let me and my sisters fix this."

"Sisters," a witchlighter with sisters. This was just too much coincidence. Jo obvious also thought she had something she shouldn't have. Without a word she orbed of.

_Sisters, she has sisters. She came when I called for Paige. It couldn't be, could it? But why, they never told me about other identities. Not really strange, not like they ever told you anything. S_he started the computer and started searching for information about her family, and soon found out that they were dead. But their bodies were never found. _It's her, great. I can offer to help them with the demons, they teach me magic. I get into the house, do what I came for and leave. But how can I make sure we meet again. She wants to handle this demon alone. So I go after the demon, lose from the demon and they can come to the rescue. Perfect._

The running cards didn't really scare me. I've seen much scarier things, and running away from people was one of my best qualities. I just screamed for the demons. I didn't want it to come to a real fight, it would totally blow my cover.

I ended up in court, and exactly got scared when I saw a big axe swaying to my neck, I just wanted to use my powers, when the female demon blow up and the axe disappeared. So did the court and I walked towards the noise. There I saw Jo, and probably her sisters vanquish the other demon.

You guys really are the Charmed Ones. I did a little research after you left. The newspaper said you all died in some terrible accident. And which one are you?" She had to ask, it would be really weird if she already knew who was who.

"I would be Paige."

"What do we do?"

"Blow her up," Piper suggested. _Great, my own mother wants to blow me up._

"Piper," Phoebe said warningly.

"What, you've got a better idea."

"You don't have to worry I tell anyone. I can even help you with fighting demons, that's why you pretend your dead in the first place, right?

"She really is too smart for her own good." Piper commented.

"What's the catch?" Paige off course, she always knew when there was a catch.

"Show me the ropes, show me everything about magic." The sisters looked at each other, but I already knew they would agree. They might have changed their looks, but inside they were still the same. My way in was laid, I didn't like that I had to lie to them, but I'm sure when they finally realized who I was, they would understand.


	3. Run Piper Run

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, story alerts and adding to favorite story. Finally this chapter is published, I have it finished for a while, but I couldn't upload it, because of some stupid error. I will try to update once a week from now._

_Billie/Melinda, if I'm writing from Melinda's point of view I'm calling her Melinda, if I'm writing from somebody else view I'm calling her Billie. _

_This chapter still follows most of the storyline, but from next chapter bigger changes are going to happen._

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the little fight. I hope you like it too._

_Enjoy!_

**Run Piper Run**

_Boring,_ Paige got Melinda stuck in the attic studying the book and all she could think of was how boring this was. She didn't come back for this, she had more important things to do. Besides she already knew the book from the inside out. She wanted to practice some real magic, go fight some demons.

"This is so boring

Do something to make Paige worrying"

An eruption blew Melinda a few feet to the attic, where she landed on the couch. All kind of stuff fell down, books were flying through the air and she heard Paige's footsteps on the stairs running up. _Success._

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just … reading."

"Were you reading out loud?"

"Yeah, I read out loud." _Great she even makes up excuses for me. Like there is a spell to make your attic go poof. That is more something you find in my Book of Shadows._

"That is casting spells and that is how things go poof." Paige started to clean up some of the books and handed them to her. "Now you've to clean up this."

"Can't we just do a spell?" _Good work, you just sound like a new witch. Now Paige is probably going to give you the personal gain speech. Bored again._ She picked up the stuff and cleaned up the attic, while pretending to listen to Paige, who indeed went on and on about personal gain. "Okay, cleaned. When can we go fight demons?"

"Did you even listen to me?" Melinda nodded. "Well then you know you're not going to fight any demons. Yet. First you need the know the basics. So you go study the book, without reading out loud.

"Come on, it's boring. Can't we just practice our powers, a little telekinetic contest?"

"You've to take this serious Billie. Because as long as you don't do that, you won't learn anything. I know it's fun, the magic the spells. I went through the same thing not so long ago, but it's real, deadly real."

"You can't use an adverb with a noun." _Great know you sound like a little-miss-knows-it-all._

"Just learn from the book okay. I've to go. I'm meeting Piper and Phoebe for lunch. And don't make any more stuff go poof, we have non-magical guest downstairs. Okay?"

"Okay," she said reluctant. _Maybe I can work on my famous transportation potion once she has left._

"Okay," Paige said once more, before she left the house.

She wanted to wait a few minutes after Paige had left, but lost track of time, going to some stuff in the attic. Some things she remembered from her time, but most of it she didn't. Probably thrown out or destroyed by demons. After that she started collection the stuff she needed for the potion, but she missed a few ingredients. It was likely to be in the kitchen, but when she arrived there, she saw something very unlikely. Some strange woman, was trying to get her father's shirt out and he sort of tried to stop her. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

Leo obvious didn't know what to say, while the woman just glared at her. Angry that she interfered. "I go put a clean shirt on." Melinda's eyes shot to the sink, which was filled with water and an orange shirt. Leo passed by her, still with that stupid grin on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Melinda asked back, who the hell was this woman.

"You don't have to be such a bitch. I'm just a good friend," she said with the emphasis on the good."

"He doesn't need good friends like you." Melinda was walking forward and stood face to face with the woman. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"He already told me his relation was complicated, aren't you a little young."

_Is she really suggesting I'm having a relationship with my father. Yuck._ "I'm telling you to go away one more time." The anger was almost getting the better off her and she had to restrain herself from shouting. The tap started running and water from the sink spilled on the floor.

"Or what?" The woman asked giving her a little push. And she lost is. She pushed the woman back with a lot of force and she fell down on the floor. Melinda immediately jumped on her and hold her on the ground with her knees, while punching her in the face. She didn't see the other woman using her hand to splash water in her face and was momentarily blinded. Eve took her change and threw the young witch of her and sat on her.

* * *

Paige had the most unusual morning. She wanted to have a normal lunch with her sisters, but instead Piper got arrested. They had her confused with someone named Maya Holmes. Now she had to find in which magazine Piper found her picture, while Phoebe was on her work trying to get as much information as possible. But what was also unusual was to find Billie and one of those mothers fighting in the water. Billie was on top and Eve used her nails to draw blood of Billie's arm. She saw Billie trying to punch the woman again. Paige stepped in and grabbed Billie around her waist and tried the pull her away, but only succeed in giving Eve time to stand up and hit her again. Billie freed herself from Paige and hit the woman back even harder.

By this time Leo had finally returned with a clean shirt and saw the mess in front of him. He saw Paige trying to get a hold on Billie and immediately stepped in and grabbed Eve's hands and turned them behind her back.

"I think it's time you're going home. Don't forget your son." After Paige's words Leo let go of her hands and Eve gave Billie one last glare before turning on her heels, grabbing her kid and smashing the front door. "What was going on here?"

"She stared it," Billie said in her 'this is so unfair' voice. "And you better ask what was going on between him and her. She nearly ripped his shirt of him."

Paige looked at Leo, who once again had the stupid grin on his face, while his face was turning red. "Her son spilled ice cream on my shirt and she offered to wash it, and the shirt underneath. Billie luckily stopped her and I went to put on another shirt. When I came back you were already here."

"So what happened?"

"She assumed I was in a relation with Leo. I told her to leave and she started the fight."

"Okay. I actually don't even have time for this. Piper is in jail."

"Piper is in jail."

"Yes Leo, and if you've not been so busy flirting, ending in this fight, you would already know that. If got a picture to find. Billie put on some dry clothes and come to the attic."

It was then that Billie noticed that she was completely soaked. "But then I've to go back to college, that will take me some time."

"You go find the picture of Maya Holmes, I will find you some clothes. And you," she said turning to Leo, "you better clean up this mess, before your wife gets home."

Paige went upstairs and Billie searched the living room.

"The picture of Maya Holmes I'm looking for,

show me were Piper has seen it before."

A magazine flew towards her and opened on the right page. "Handy," commented Paige. She took the magazine from Billie and handed her the clothes and a towel. "Bathroom is the first door on the right."

"Thanks," was all Billie said before going upstairs to change.

* * *

After a quick shower, she had changed into a pair of jeans and a too big pink shirt, she went upstairs. Paige was scrying for Maya. _Just pretend you know nothing about her. Otherwise you probably will spill future information. _"Have you found her yet? Maybe I can try it on the laptop."

Just as she said those words the crystal dropped on the map. "That won't be necessary. Come on, we have a fugitive to catch." Melinda grabbed Paige's hand and the orbed into a hotel room. "You've to be careful."

"Come on, how dangerous can a model be?" The door flew open and Maya immediately attacked the two woman in her room. Paige ducked away and Melinda kicked her in the ribs, making the woman stumble backwards. Maya grabbed a gun, but before she could shoot, Paige orbed a lamp towards her. Maya was knocked unconscious.

_She thinks you never seen a gun before, at least not pointed at you. Put on your scared face. _"That was close."

"Fear, good. We're making progress."

_Fear, please. We're witches, we don't have to fear one model with a gun. Whatever, at least Paige thinks I'm making progress._

They orbed back home with the unconscious Maya and Paige showed an orange prisoner outfit. "When you escape out of jail, you pick up some souvenirs."

"You were in jail." _They never told me about that. But they also never told me about this little identity crisis._

"Just a few times, and we were always innocent. Sometimes it's just a bit suspicious if you're on to many crime scenes. Help me get her into this."

"Can't you just orb it on her."

"Maybe, I give it a try. Orange thing," she said while waving her hand to Maya. The outfit fitted Maya just fine. "Okay, so now I've to orb her to jail and Piper here."

"Why don't you use a spell for that. Isn't that handier? Something like

Piper looks like the Maya here,

Bring Piper here and Maya there."

Before Paige could say anything white lights surrounded Maya's body and she disappeared and within seconds Piper appeared between them.

"It worked," Melinda announced happily.

"What happened, what did you do?"

"We switched you with the real Maya Holmes."

"Oh, that's great. But she is innocent."

* * *

Piper had changed in some other clothes and was now sitting on the couch. She was just explaining why she knew that Maya was innocent, when Melinda walked in with cups of tea. She immediately noticed the bruises and the scratch marks. "What happened to you?"

Melinda's eyes shot from Leo to Paige and back to Piper. Luckily Paige came to the rescue. "That's not important. Important is to prove Maya's innocent."

"And for that you've to put me back in jail, so the real Maya can you tell what she got on him."

"But we can't orb you back. It might risk exposure, especially since you've a roommate."

"You can drive there, ask to speak to the real Maya and then when nobody is watching, you can orb them."

"Why are you talking, like you're not there?" Piper questioned Phoebe.

"Well I've an earthquake to stop. The premonition remember, otherwise Dex lifework will be destroyed and we will miss our moment. How can I marry a guy, without a moment."

_Dex ,Dex and Dex, that was practically all she talked about and I only knew her for a few days. I already hated the guy, and I've never met him. Besides I liked my uncle Coop much better, than some stupid Dex._ "How are you going to stop an earthquake. Wouldn't it be better if you went with them?" _And stay away from him._

"Why don't you go learn upstairs," Paige suggested.

"What, why?"

"Please Billie."

"Fine, just like living at home again." _Always send away if they're going to discuss anything important._

* * *

"You're okay with it, if I'm going to Dex, right?"

"You do what you've to do. We call you when we need you. I go put on some better shoes to drive and get Billie. The three of us will go to the police station." Phoebe left to go to Dex and Paige went upstairs, leaving only Piper and Leo behind.

"So what happened to Billie?" But before Leo could think of an answer the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." Piper stood up and Leo followed her.

An angry man marched into the house, lifting his fist to hit Leo. "You the dirtbag hitting on my wife." Piper froze him just in time. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. It was Eve."

"Really, I know Eve, you've must done something to encourage her."

"She might have been under the impression I was single. We're not even wearing our wedding rings."

"Go stand back on your place. I've to go to jail."

"You're enjoying this aren't you." Leo went to stand back where he stood, and waited to be hit by Carl. Piper unfroze the scene and after Carl hit Leo she made him leave.

"Should we have send Billie in there?" Piper questioned their decision.

"Yes, she is here to help us."

"With demons, not with the police." Billie interrupted the conversation.

"Bad news, she isn't there. She is released in Nance custody."

"Nance, why?"

"So he can shut her up. Orb us there now." Paige took Pipers hand and orbed away.

They were just on time to see Nance pushing Maya of the balcony. "Alley, orb, orb" Piper whispered to Paige. Just when they arrived in the alley they saw Maya coming, instantly Piper froze the whole alley. "Hurry, the mattress." Paige didn't need many words and orbed the mattress, which coincidentally was lying on a dumpster, beneath Maya.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"Then it was a bad idea," while talking unfreezing the scene. Maya fell hard on the mattress.

"Where am I?"

"You're dead. Let's go." Piper just felt like the Angel of Death again, saying that. Making sure that nobody had seen them, they orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

Melinda handed Maya a cup of tea. The sisters had gone up to the attic, to discuss the situation and Leo was putting the boys to bed. So she was left to babysit Maya. "Here this will make you feel better." _Cause one cup of tea and you will totally forget that somebody just tried to kill you._

"I just … I still don't understand. I mean I've never heard of –"

"Witches? Oh come on, sure you have. It's like WitchWars." _Stupid, stupid, stupid, when was that movie released 2022. There must be another movie you know, a really old movie with witches. _"Or the Wizard of Oz, except we're not wicked. You've seen the wizard of Oz, right?" _Maybe know I'm to ancient. _

"Yeah, of course, but I never thought witches were real."

"Real enough to save you."

"You actually seem more like guardian angels to me."

"Well, never forget you said that." But Melinda already knew Maya wouldn't.

"Sorry, I kicked you in the face."

"Well, I'm sorry you almost got killed.

"He's not gone stop coming after me you know. Walter is crazy, obsessed. He thinks I betrayed him, but I didn't. The only crime I committed was leaving him for a younger man. He can't stand the fact that he's getting older. He's like paranoid about it. He does everything he can to pretend it's not happening. He even has a manicurist coming over every night."

"You stay right here, I've something to discuss with the siste—the cousins."

Melinda ran up the stairs and tried to talk to the sisters. _Just like good old time, never listen to me. What do I know after all. _"OR YOU CAN TRY LISTENING TO ME!" _Yelling stills work apparently._"Thank you. I've been talking to Maya and she has told me something really interesting. Nance is really scared to look old."

"So," Piper asked curious and a little impatient.

"So, I thought we could scare him into a confession. Didn't you scare somebody in confessing again."

"Yes, but we had a ghost that time."

"But we can make Nance think he is seeing a ghost."

Making Nance confess went easily, especially after Maya pushed him of the balcony. Phoebe went off to see Dex. Paige, Piper and Leo were off to P3 and she was asked to babysit the boys. It was more easier. This was the moment, doing what she came to do. The boys were in their room, Chris was already sleeping and Wyatt was dozing off. She grabbed her athame from her booth and hold it in her hands. "Come on Mel, you can do this. Just think of what he is going to do." _But you can't, it is a baby. He didn't do anything wrong yet. No, no, don't think like that. It's easier know that he is so young._"Who am I kidding I can't do this." She put the athame back in the booth and went to the attic.

_If I'm going to stay here longer, I better make up a real identity. Where is that spell that the sisters used. _She flipped through the book, until she found the spell. After a few changes, she wrote down her everything about her alias Billie Jenkins and said the spell.

I call upon the Ancient Powers,

To mask me now and in future hours.

Hide me well and thoroughly,

Even from those I call family.

* * *

Piper and Leo quietly opened the door. Paige had orbed back to the police station to pick-up the car, that was still there. She was surprised not to see Billie downstairs. She went upstairs to find the boys vast a sleep, but still no seen from the blond. Assuming that she was still in the attic reading the book, she walked further. Billie was indeed upstairs, sleeping on the couch. The book next to her on the ground. Piper picked up the book and placed it on the standard, after which she took a blanket and covered the young witch. Going back to the bedroom, she softly closed the door. "You've still not told me what happened to Billie?" Leo's face turned red, when he finally told Piper the events of the day.


	4. Desperate Housewitches

_A/N: I'm a bit sad that I didn't get a review on my last chapter. I like to know what you think, so leave a review, even just to say that you don't like it._

_I made a mistake in the second chapter, after some calculating, Melinda had to arrive in the year 2005._

_As said before this chapters starts changing the storyline more, with the biggest change right at the beginning._

_Next chapter will be not episode related. Just to make you wondering :p_

_Enjoy!_

**Desperate Housewitches**

Piper looked up. She was making breakfast in the kitchen, while somebody rang the door. She didn't know anybody who would rang their doorbell, this early in the morning. Nobody else in the house was up yet. She cleaned her hands and went to open the door.

"Billie, what are you doing here this early?"

"Hi," was the only answer the blond with gave. Piper noticed the large backpack she carried with her, and the way Billie was avoiding her gaze. Like she was embarrassed about something.

"You want to come in?" She stepped aside so Billie could walk in.

"Yeah, thanks. It so strange this is still you, you look so different." The teenager walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You get used to it. It's still strange for me to look in the mirror. But something else. Why are you here? Would you meet with Paige, because she is still sleeping."

"No, it's... It's a bit of a strange questions, since I only know you for a week. It's just, it's I don't. I was sleeping by a friend of mine, but I'm kicked out of the room and I don't have nowhere to go."

"You can stay here," Piper answered the unspoken question. "I'm just making breakfast, you want some."

"Yeah, that would be great." She was relieved, she thought it would be harder to convince them to let her stay here. Naturally she couldn't tell them that the real owner of the room was coming back today and that's why she had to leave the room.

Billie just finished her breakfast when Paige walked past here, straight for the coffee machine. After pouring herself a cup, she turned around and noticed Billie. "Hey, you're here early. I asked Leo if he want to teach you some history of magic. Okay?"

Billie just nodded, and looked towards Piper. Asking her with her eyes whether she should tell Paige or Piper would. "Billie is staying here, since she doesn't have a room anymore."

"I thought you had your own room at the university."

She had to come up with an excuse. "No, I haven't. It's the room of my friend and I was staying there. But she had to go out of town for a few days, people noticed I also lived there and told the school board." _Good one, but why don't I have anybody else to go to._ "And they made it clear that if I was going to stay with somebody else, they would suspend me. And you're the only people I know outside of school." _A plausible story, just hoping she believes it. Paige has always been the hardest to convince._

"Okay," was all Paige had to say. "I'm going to shower, I've a date later." She walked out of the kitchen as Leo walked in with Wyatt and Chris. He and Piper soon got into a discussion about Wyatt's kindergarten.

"I just hate how people act, like we're not his real parents. It's already confusing enough for Wyatt and Chris, without people rubbing in that they've lost their parents. Especially that Mandi, she is just so misses perfect."

"Relax Piper, it will work out. And for the outside world we are not his real parents. And just ignore Mandi. You're a great mother."

"Relax, how can I relax when that bitch wants to steal my son."

"She doesn't want to steal our son. Don't overreact."

Neither of them noticed Billie sneaking out of the kitchen. _Good to know some things never change, they still argue about everything._ She decided to go look in the book, and bumped into Phoebe on the way up.

"You're already here. Please tell me we don't have a demonic problem."

Billie sighed, did everybody have to mention how early it was. Like she normally wouldn't wake up before noon. "No, no demonic problems. I'm just staying here for a few days. I just wanted to look at the book."

"Luckily, the demon problems I mean, you can stay here as long as you want. I've a date with Dex and I would hate to miss that."

_Maybe I should have said yes, then she wouldn't meet that stupid Dex. 'The father of her children', blegh. Calm down, you can tell her that. Just have faith that their lives will unfold the same way before you came back._ "Have fun on your date. Oh and you might want to avoid the kitchen, Piper and Leo are having a discussion." Billie hurried up the stairs, before she would say something bad about Dex.

Phoebe watched the teenager go to the attic. Leo and Piper must be having a big discussion, looking at the speed Billie was trying to get away from them. By the time Phoebe reached the kitchen she could hear Piper angry talking about costumes she had to make, but didn't have time for, because of her witch life.

"Good morning," Phoebe decided to break up the fight. "You're doing a great job in already scaring our guest." Piper and Leo looked at Phoebe, it was that they noticed that Wyatt and Chris where still in the kitchen, listening to their fight and that Billie had gone. "She has gone to the attic."

"I'll get the boys ready for school," Leo offered before taking the boys upstairs.

"Not that I've a problem with Billie staying here, but where is she going to stay?" Phoebe asked, while following Piper to the dining room. A sewing machine was on the table.

"The couch in the attic, I guess. She seemed too sleep there just fine a few days ago." Piper took the costume that was on the table. "What do you think of this fancy costume?" Phoebe made a sound that was between a laughter and a snort.

"What lipstick should I pick. The one going with me, or the one going with the other me." Paige interrupted the conversations, holding two lipsticks next to her face, one pink and one red.

"Since were the only one who see the real you, I would go for pink." Paige started putting the lipstick on. "Why are you doing this online dating anyway, you're getting asked out a lot."

"I just want to make a fresh start, and recently I've not been asked out."

"Oh honey," Phoebe gave Paige a hug. "Well good luck on your date. I've to go see my future husband, according to every calculating there is." Phoebe grabbed her bag from the table and walked out the door.

"I don't care how many charts so looks at to see if Dex is the father of her future child. He's still a player."

"Oh, Paige."

"Don't oh Paige me. I didn't see it in front of her. But that doesn't mean I don't mean it. I mean even her own newspaper writes about it in the gossip column."

"Okay, but in the interest of sisterly harmony, don't get involved.

* * *

Leo was lecturing Melinda about the history of good magic. _Like I didn't know that already, boring._ She had spotted a nunchaku and was busy training her fighting skills. Leo suddenly noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Billie." Only the sound of the nunchakus could be heard. "Billie, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Untethered magic, elders, yadda, yadda, yadda." _I'm pretty rude, I should be nicer to dad, at least he is trying._

"Listen, Paige wanted me to teach you something good, and I think you're kind of making me look bad right now."

"Come on, you could teach me tic-tac-toe, she wouldn't care. She's happy to have me off her back, so she can go on her date." _You really need to stop criticize their dates._ _You sound just like a jealous child._

Leo sighed and started talking again. "… so they created magic school."

"What is that, like Hogwarts." _Maybe I should go to magic school, there are probably some books there that can help me. I just have to trick Leo in showing me, otherwise how am I going to explain that I knew where it was._

"No, not like Hogwarts. Although there are classes telekinetic, spell casting, potion making, astral projection and medieval weaponry."

She already knew all that, so while pretending to be listening, so practiced her skills further. She made the nunchaku move in the air, going in perfect motion in a steady rhythm. _Yes, I can still do it._ Suddenly they heard somebody smash the front door.

"Keep practicing," Leo said while walking towards the stairs.

"Shouldn't I come, what if it is a demon?"

"It's Piper. Just stay here, okay. Unpack your stuff, or something." Leo hurried down the stairs. Now that he was gone, Melinda could really see if she could still do it. She let her hands down and searched for her backpack. Apparently she was sleeping here. And she could still do it. The nunchaku kept moving in the air, without her pointing at it. She didn't really have stuff to unpack, after all she didn't expect to stay here this long.

She heard Piper and Leo arguing up the stairs and let the nunchaku fall on the ground with a small movement of her hand. She picks up a book and pretends she is reading, while listening in on the conversation.

"I didn't have time to hone my skills, with a demon attacking every five minutes."

"Still not a good idea."

"You know what, it's a great idea. While those mothers were out there making cutesy costumes, I had my nose in this book. So this book is gonna help me make a damn cute pumpkin outfit.

"You know, hon, besides personal gain. You're not gonna use magic to make Wyatt a costume."

"Oh, no? Watch me."

"You wanted a normal life, remember? Are you trying to outdo Mandi."

"Fine, no magic. But I will still make the best damn pumpkin costume ever."

Melinda had stopped pretending she wasn't listening, who wouldn't be listening with those two discussing things next to you. "You need a hand with that?"

"You can sew?" Piper asked surprise.

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

"Most people of … 19," Piper looked for confirmation to Melinda who nodded, "don't know how to make a costume."

"Well, I do. And since Leo won't take me to magic school, I've plenty of time."

* * *

It was the next morning, Piper and Billie had worked on the costume for a long time. But while Billie was upstairs sleeping, Piper was getting ready to bring Wyatt to school. And by getting ready, also heard listening to Paige rambling on Dex, who may or may not be cheating. "Paige, I told you yesterday and I tell you today. Don't get involved, let them sort it out for themselves. If he is cheating, for which you don't have enough proof, for all we know she could have been his sister, Phoebe will find out for herself." Paige obvious disagreeing with Piper, walked away, making up a plan to unmask Dex.

Proudly Piper showed the costume to Leo and Wyatt. "Isn't it great? Couldn't have done it without Billie. She really knows her stuff. Oh, Paige asked if you could teach Billie some more today. Apparently she isn't listening to me and is mangling into Phoebe's love life."

"Yes, no problem. Also that costume is great, isn't it buddy?" Wyatt nodded.

* * *

"So, what did she say? Are we going to magic school" _No, it's too dangerous. There really so predictable._

"She said that it's too dangerous."

"Come on, do you always listen to what she says." _Yes, he does._ "You're retired, I need to learn quick. And magic school has books and apothecary and really bitchy weapons." _And I really need it for my investigations. How can you save the world, if you don't know what you're saving it from._

"Which you can read about in the textbooks."

"I'm done reading." In the backpack I found my last transportation potion, grabbing Leo's hand, I smashed it on the ground, transporting them to magic school.

"You did it."

"Why do you always sound so surprised. I can do things you know. Are those demons?" She noticed the crowd in the principals room. Leo looked up and recognized the demons. He immediate pulled Billie in an empty side room.

"This is bad, this is really bad."

"How did this happen anyway? Isn't it protected by good magic."

"They must have taken over, when we faked our deaths. I was the principal of this school, before that."

"How bad is it?"

"They can wipe us all out, whitelighters, elders, witches."

"So what do we do now?"

"We gotta get out of her fast. You did bring another potion right?"

_No, because I didn't have anymore and haven't had time to make them, while you didn't notice you don't even know this potion yet. Let's just use the stereotype blond._ "No, do I look like I think ahead?" _It would be really great if you would say yes now._ Leo kept silent. "You just to run this place, how did you get home?"

"Paige orbed me. There must be a spell in one of the books, let's find it." _Or I can make a spell, being a new witch really sucks. Now I've to wait till he found that stupid spell, in that stupid book._

Suddenly two demons entered the room, reacting on instinct, she used her hands to bring in the nunchaku from the hallway, knocking the demons down. Without killing them. "If we want to find the spell, we better fit in.

After changing in the demonic clothing, they walked into the principal room. While Leo looked for the book, Melinda watched the other demons. They were obvious preparing a ritual, looking at the pentagram they were going to summon some dead demon. Suddenly a woman shimmered in, with Wyatt. _This is bad._ "Leo," she whispered, not wanting to attract attention. He looked at her and saw his son behind her. He immediately wanted to run to him, but Melinda stopped him. "Don't get us killed, let's just find out why they want him here." Leo nodded and pretend to search for the book again, while listening in on the demons conversation. Mandi and some other demon were arguing.

"They're going to bring back the Source and then she wants to raise Wyatt as their son. You tell the sisters, while I stay here."

"I think you should tell them."

"No way, I'm staying here to protect my son. You've to go back to tell the sisters."

"You've no powers, how are you going to protect him. I'll stay here. I won't let anything happen to him I promise." They were still whispering, while watching the scene unfold. Wyatt was playing quietly and the ritual was being prepared.

"I won't leave my son."

"Leo is being a nag,

Please just send him back."

White lights surrounded Leo and teleported him away. _Okay, now keep Wy safe, until they are here to defeat the Source. I don't think I can handle him alone._

* * *

Piper marched to the front door. How she could not have noticed that Mandi was a demon, or more likely possessed. She had left her son in the safety of school and he was kidnapped. She should have know not to trust Mandi, she was too involved in Wyatt's life. Opening the door she saw Phoebe attacking Paige. _Well, I did told her not to mangle._ "Wyatt is kidnapped." Assuming her sisters would follow, she went to the attic, which they indeed did.

"Who, what, how?" Paige inquired.

"Mandi, probably possessed, kidnapped him. We have to find him, before she hurts him." Piper had start searching the book. "Go do something." Paige went scrying and Phoebe went to look through the book with Piper. The three sisters looked up, when Leo appeared in white lights.

"Leo?" Piper asked, not understanding how he was coming here.

"Mandi kidnapped Wyatt, they are at magic school. She want to use him to bring back the Source. Billie is still there."

"You left her behind?" Paige immediately questioned.

"I didn't have a choice, she cast a spell to send me back."

"We better come up with a plan to stop the Source."

The sisters tried to make up a plan as soon as they could. Not liking to have Billie there by herself, but also not wanting to rush in unprepared. Phoebe was looking in the book, searching for the page of the Source, when she got a premonition.

"What did you see?" Piper asked, when Phoebe opened her eyes, but she was ignored. Her sister started to write down a spell.

"We have to go now, I saw the Source, while killing Billie." She grabbed her sisters hands and Paige orbed them to Magic School.

* * *

Melinda kept waiting for the Charmed Ones to arrive. In the meanwhile the ritual was ready and Wyatt and Mandi summoned the Source from the wasteland. She felt a shiver, although she had heard of him before, she had never actual seen him. The Source of all Evil was way too dangerous for her.

"Where am I? Who brought me back?" The demon asked with a voice demanding answers.

"We did," Mandi said, looking at Wyatt. The Source didn't look to happy and Wyatt was obviously scared. Mandi stood up and ran to the Source. "I was me, actually, who brought you back."

"Why?"

"Why else. Power. Yours, mine, his. One big unstoppable family."

"What power does he have, that I might covet?"

"Charmed power. And the family is dead. So the best revenge you can take on your vanquish is raising their son as your own, as evil."

"But why do I need you?"

"Every boy needs his mommy."

The Source gave the plan some thinking, but the smile on his face gave the indication he liked it. "What's your name, little boy?"

"Wyatt," Melinda answered the question for him.

"What did you say?" The Source stood up.

"That's his name. I've taken an interest in him since he was born. After all he is the one of the prophecy." _Believe it, believe it._ Wyatt recognized her, despite her demon outfit and orbed over to her. "He likes me. Maybe I should be his mommy." She glared at Mandi.

"Leave us," Mandi yelled at the demons surrounding them, which they all did.

"He seems more than just like you. He seems to know you, trust you." The Source walked up to her. It took all her self control not to use her powers against him. He smelled her, another shiver crawled up her spine. "There is not a drop of evil in her, she is no demon at all." Melinda used on of her hands to put Wyatt behind her. "This is too good to be true, mommy." She was busted, she was his sister, not his mother, but it wasn't time to dwell on those details. Putting up her hands, she flung the Source back.

Family from now and beyond, stand by me

To banish this evil that could be.

Defeat the Source now and forever,

Make him not coming back, absolutely never.

While saying the spell, the Source had stood up and walked towards her. Flames started to circle around his body, but he ignored them. The flames started to fade, the Source unharmed. Melinda kept walking backwards, but the Source walked faster and grabbed her neck, lifting her from the floor. "You can't defeat me without your sisters. But I've no problem killing you. Send my best to Prue." Forming a fireball in his hand, the Source was surprised when he was thrown back again. Melinda who was hanging in the air, fell down when the Source let go of her, catching her breath. Wyatt had put his shield around the two of him.

* * *

The sisters orbed into the empty classroom, where Leo and Billie hide in earlier. Carefully they looked around the corner, to see the Source having his hand around Billie's neck. But before they could interfere, Wyatt put up his shield, protecting the two blond witches.

The sisters walked into the room, reading from a piece of paper that Phoebe had in her hand. It was the same spell that Billie used before, but with the power of Three, much more powerful. Again flames surrounded the source, but this time he screamed when he was vanquished.

Paige said the spell to banish the possessor demon and Piper blew her up. Mandi unconscious body lay on the floor.

"So tempting to just leave her here," Piper commented, when they all orbed home.


	5. One Simple Rule

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews and story alerts. I'm really happy to read them and it motivates me to write faster._

_As said in the last chapter, this one isn't based on an episode. Just as in the series I'm giving these kind of chapters a name, related to a movie, TV series, book or something well know. (Like Desperate Housewitches and Desperate Housewives.) The first one to write in a review to which the title refers gets a price. Just leave a signed review or a way for me to contact you._

_Enjoy!_

**One simple rule**

Melinda had been living with her family for a few weeks. She still slept in the attic and pretend to go to college every day. Even while it was still a little strange, she was happy that their family didn't look the same. It would have been much harder to live around them, when they were just as she remembered them. The boys were the weirdest, knowing how they would grow up. She thought Phoebe noticed how she always stay away from them, but she hadn't mentioned it. She was just eating breakfast in the kitchen with Piper, when Paige walked in.

"Good morning," she said while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "How is the house hunting, found anything yet?"

"No, not yet." _Why can't she just forget about that. Nobody else likes to care. I've to get out of here, before she starts to ask to many questions._ "I've to go to school."

She grabbed Phoebe's old backpack from the ground, which she had boring, because her 'burned while practicing potions.' "Here is your lunch," Piper handed her a bag with enough food for a day.

"Thanks, see you guys later." She walked out the door, as fast as she could, without looking suspicious.

* * *

Piper waited until she left. "Paige," she said angrily. "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, because I don't think she actually is looking for a place."

"Off course she isn't. We pretend that she is looking for a place, and she pretends that we don't know she isn't looking.

"Well, you could have told me that. And why are we all pretending anyway. It's not that I don't like having her around, but I would think she would like some privacy and an actual room."

"Somehow I hope that she stays because she likes it here. However what I do know is that she doesn't have the money. You know why I make her lunches for school, because otherwise she doesn't eat all day. Because she doesn't have any money to buy something. Didn't you notice she only has two pairs of clothing, three if you count her demon fighting costume."

Paige had been listening close to Piper. She actually hadn't noticed any of those things and she was suppose to be her whitelighter. "I never noticed. Isn't that bad, I'm suppose to guide her and I don't even notice things like that."

"It's not bad. You've been busy and maybe it's my mother instinct that I notice those things early. Sometimes I just have the impulse to mother over her."

"I don't think she minds." Phoebe walked into the kitchen and joined the conversation. Piper and Paige both looked at her. "Well, it was pretty obvious. The way you make her lunch, how you always give her more food at diner, you do her laundry and you ask everyday how school was? By the way, I wanted to take her shopping, get her some more clothes."

"That's nice Phoebe, but she doesn't have any money."

"Yeah, I know. Leo told me your suspicion yesterday, so I thought I buy her some clothes. She really needs more clothes."

"Well, if anyone has experience from going from almost nothing to a lot of stuff," Piper teased Phoebe, but realized Paige didn't know what she was talking about. "When Phoebe came back from New York she just had one suitcase and one bike and now she has the most stuff from all of us.

"You, only one suitcase. Is that even possible?" Paige also teased Phoebe, for the four years she has know her sister, she always loved shopping and bought something new every week.

"Very funny, you two. I also thought I might get to know something more about her. We hardly know anything about her." She looked at her watch. "I've to go, work, Dex and then to Billie." She grabbed her car keys and almost run out the door.

* * *

Phoebe had come to the college and called Billie, but the blond didn't answer her phone. She decided just to go to the student administration and ask where she had class. She still knew the way, from the time she went here. At the administration she waited impatiently, while the man looked into the computer. "That's strange. It doesn't know a Billie Jenkins. Are you sure Billie is her full name?"

"No, not really. Can't you just look at Jenkins?"

"I can try," the man said while he filled in the new search. "But it will probably give a lot of results. As I thought, 75 Jenkins here. Can't you just call here?"

"I tried, but she doesn't answer, and she doesn't know I'm coming. But thanks for your help, I will try something else." Phoebe walk towards a bench and called Paige. "Hey, do you know where that friend of Billie lived. No, I can't find her, maybe she is there. 35, thanks."

With the room number of Billie's friend, she walked towards that room and knocked on the door. A small girl, with long black hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked with a tired voice.

"Hey, I'm looking for Billie. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, Billie." She opened the door and Phoebe saw that she was still wearing her pajama. "You mean that girl that sleeps in my room, wears my cloths, eats my food and runs away when she founds out I'm coming back. She is lucky I didn't turn her in, for sneaking into my room."

"So you don't know her. You're not her friend?" Phoebe couldn't believe her ears, she had trusted Billie, but the girl had obvious been lying to them.

"No, my friend was supposed to come by. But I had to go away, I asked Taylor to give the key to her, and then this girl shows up, claims she is my friend and Taylor gives her the key. What kind of person stays in a room of someone they don't know?"

"Okay, sorry for disturbing you." She didn't know what to tell the girl, so she just walked away. She decided to go home and discuss these strange facts with her sisters.

* * *

The moment Melinda walked into the kitchen, she knew there was trouble. The three sisters were sitting in it, with their serious faces.

"Hi Billie, how was school?" The questions she heard every day from Piper, came this day from Phoebe.

"Okay, but I've a major essay to make. So I just go to the attic."

"Strange, that you've to write a essay, since they don't even know you at your school." _Oh my god, I'm in so much trouble. How am I going to explain this. _"You've nothing to say?"

_What about, I'm your future niece and I don't go to school here, because technically I'm not even born yet._ _Think, think._

"Billie, we want to know the truth. What's going on?" Paige said to me. Some plates flew out the cupboard and smashed on the ground. There was only one thing left to do, run. So that's what she did, she made a run for it.

* * *

It was dark outside and Piper was worried about Billie. She still hadn't come home, since she run off. Again she tried to call the teen, but again there was no answer. Paige had tried to sense her and when that not worked, scrying, also without success. At the end Paige tried to take Pipers worries away, by telling her that she would sense it, if something was wrong. Her sisters and Leo have long gone to bed, but she couldn't. She drank another cup of coffee and looked at the clock. It was already 2 o'clock. Suddenly she heard a noise at the backdoor, she put her coffee down and went towards the kitchen. Billie had just come in and was obvious trying to sneak to the attic.

"You're late." Billie spun around, she hadn't heard Piper coming in. Billie didn't know what to do, her eyes shot to the door. "Oh no, don't you run away again." Defeat the girl sat down and put her head in her hands. Piper saw tears falling down her cheeks. "He, don't cry." She put her arm around her. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad," the sadness clearly hearable in her voice. "I'm a gigantic loser, without a diploma, job or money. I'm a freeloader, living on people."

"You're not a loser or a freeloader." Billie gave her the you've to be kidding me look. "Okay, maybe you're a bit of a freeloader, but we don't care. We like having you here."

"Really?" Billie looked up with her red eyes.

"Yes, really."You want to tell me what's going on with the college? It's okay if you don't."

"Maybe tomorrow?" She looked towards Piper, did she mean that there was no pressure or did she wanted an answer.

"Tomorrow is okay. Just don't run away again." Billie just nodded, before she walked up the stairs, to her couch on the attic.

* * *

This was a bit unexpected. She didn't think anybody would be waiting for her. The original plan to come home, make some memory dust and make them forget about the college. Big surprise when mom was still downstairs, but she still was sensitive for a few tears. And during the years she had learn to cry on command, her best defense against her mother's interrogations. It always worked, as was proven tonight. And it wasn't a complete lie, she didn't have money, job or diploma, she didn't even finish high school. She just wasn't a loser, she was a witch on a mission. Perhaps it was better that they found out, they will find out sooner or later, no memory dust would change that. Now she just had to come up with some story, maybe it was time she developed Billie Jenkins a little bit more. She grabbed some paper, a pen and started writing the autobiography of Billie Jenkins.

* * *

Paige woke up early the next morning. She was worried about her charge, Billie had a tendency to attract trouble. Walking out her room, she saw Wyatt orb into his room. "He Wyatt, what are you doing?"

"I'm get Chris and Mel for breakfast." Ever since Billie had moved in, Wyatt had called her Mel. The teenager never seemed to mind, but no matter how many times they told Wyatt he wouldn't call her Billie.

"Is Billie already home?"

"Mel sleeps there," he said while pointing to the attic.

"Well then, you better wake up your brother. Then I will get here and we can all have breakfast." Wyatt nodded before he started to shake his brothers arm, waking him up. Paige headed up the stairs, to find Billie there as Wyatt said. The teen was obvious still sleeping, spread out over the couch. Still wearing the some clothes as yesterday. Paige, more gently than Wyatt, made her wake up. The girl groaned while opening her eyes. "Good morning."

"You're to cheery in the morning," was the response, after which Billie turned around wanting to go asleep again.

"Don't fall asleep again, Wyatt is expecting you for breakfast." The girl sighed, but managed to get sit up straight.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's 7 o'clock," Paige said again in her cheery voice. With this news Billie fell down on the couch again. After all she went to sleep at 4, when she finished 'her life story'.

"I expect you down in a few minutes, otherwise Wyatt will probably come get you." Paige walked downstairs, wondering if she should have mentioned yesterday. But she was too glad the witch was okay, and Piper would blow her up if she made her run away again. Coming downstairs she saw the boys running through the living room, walking into the kitchen she saw Leo making breakfast. "Good morning. You making breakfast?"

Leo faked a smile. "I'm not a chef, but I can still make breakfast." He pointed at the bowls with oatmeal. "Piper is still asleep. She waited up until Billie came home last night."

Paige took one bowl. "Did Billie tell her something?"

"That I would talk about it later." Billie yawned while walking into the kitchen. "But really on a more reasonable time." Billie grabbed the bowl out of Paige's hand and started eating. Paige just stared at the girl. "What? I didn't have dinner last night," was all she said before she continued eating. The boys run into the kitchen and Leo made them sit down and eat there breakfast. "Hey Wy, see I'm eating." Billie put the spoon in her mouth, which finished the bowl already. "Now I'm going back to bed."

"I want back bed too," Chris and Wyatt both said.

"No, you can't. You've to go to school. So eat your breakfast."

"But Mel can, it's not fair." Wyatt crossed his arms in front of him and Chris copied him.

"Yeah, but I don't go to school." Sticking her tongue to the boys, she went back upstairs. She really needed some more sleep. They would ask some difficult questions, and tired she would probably say future things.

* * *

It was later that afternoon, Leo had taken the boys to the park. Leaving the sisters to talk with Melinda. They were sitting in the living room, the Charmed Ones all staring at Melinda. "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want too." Piper gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. It's just me life is complicated." _Understatement of the century._ "People assume things and I don't correct them."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"It's easier. Mostly I don't stay this long at one place, so nobody ever finds out."

"Don't you want people to know who you are?" Phoebe asked, determined to know exactly why the teen handled things the way she did.

"I don't like to get to personal with others. In the end you always get hurt." _Because they either die or betray you._

"Yeah, but –" Phoebe started again.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." _You really sound so grown up now._

"Okay, but can I ask you something else?" Piper asked and waited for the girl to nod. "Why did you stay in the room of a girl you don't even know?"

"Oh that's actually a funny story. I used the knew somebody who lived there. So I came to visit her, her friend gave me a key. Just when I was in the room, I knew I didn't know this person. But since I had nowhere else to go, I just stayed. Until I heard she came back. And I didn't want to leave her. Learning magic really gave me a purpose in my life, so I decided to ask if I could stay here."

"And your more than welcome. There is only rule here, don't lie. Even if it's easier, or if we assume things, just tell the truth."

"I will." _Lie number one, really a promising start. And even more lies now I can't pretend to go to school anymore. They want to know where I am, for people that don't know their family, they sure want to know everything about me. Whatever I cross that bridge when I get there._

Leo came back home with the boys. "How was school," Melinda asked nicely at Wyatt.

"Still not fair," he said crossing his arms again.

"That's life, get used to it," Melinda said smiling, while walking upstairs. Leaving her mother, father and aunts laughing, while her brother still act like he was mad.


	6. Rewitched

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and added a story alert. This chapter is early, but as I finished it already, I don't see any reason to wait a whole week to upload it._

_The last episode was named after 8 simple rules (which also features Kaley Cuoco.)As nobody guessed this, nobody won the prize. I was going to send a preview of the next chapter, to the first one who guessed it right. Next chapter you can guess again._

_As said earlier thoughts and flashbacks are in italic. _

_Enjoy_

**Rewitched**

"Four deads, all around Memorial Hospital."

"Yeah, and one witch is going to vanquish a whole lot of-"

"Nothing. All you've to do is to ID, the demon."

_You've to be kidding me, even when they knew I was her niece she let me do more._

"Are you guys really this overly protective, or are you just afraid of letting go?

"What?"

"I'm saying, there's gotta be a reason you hold me back. Or maybe you just want to secretly wanna be doing it yourself."

"That's ridiculous, first of all, I don't wanna be fighting demons anymore." _Stop lying to yourself Paige, I know you want to kick some demon ass. _"Let alone teaching you how to do it."

"Why don't you loosen the leach a little bit, and show me what you can do."

"Because I'd really rather you not die," Paige shouted.

"Okay," _I gave in. Remember you're still a 'new witch', fight demons while they're not looking._

"Go get my car, drive to the hospital."

"I can't."

"Sure you can, my car keys are on the counter."

"No, I mean, I can't drive. I don't have a license."

"You don't have a license." The unbelief was clearly hearable in Paige's voice. "Well than it's time you're getting one. But for now, I guess I will drive us there."

"No, I will take Phoebe's bike. You said I could do this alone. I want to proof I can do this alone."

"Okay, but if you're in trouble you call me. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. I've got to go." Turning around she was almost out of the attic when Paige called her.

"Billie, empty those pockets." _Damn it, she notices everything._ Melinda put all her potions, including the ones in her back pockets on the desk, together with some knuckle-duster. _Don't notice the rest._ Again she walked away, and this time Paige didn't stop her. Getting the bike out the garage she went to the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital she quickly cast a spell to amplify her senses. She could hear some man screaming from an alley. Leaving the bike behind she run towards the sound. A man was being attacked by little, red imps. She automatically used her magic to defeat some of the creatures, not thinking that they would all come towards her. They weren't difficult to kill, there were only so many of them. One left a large cut on her arm, while she vanquished three by flinging them to a fence. Suddenly the imps retreated, probably called back by their master. Without even looking at her own injuries she helped the man to his feet and dragged him to the hospital.

She left the man at the first aid, but before anybody could ask her name or what happened she had disappeared. When she picked up the bike, which luckily was where she left it, she noticed a man in a normal car. He looked at her and she thought she could see some binoculars in his hands. She slowly left the scene and she was followed. _Good thing I took the bike._ She biked through some small alleys, losing the man. She even made a detour back to the home, to make sure she really lost him.

Only when she put the bike back in the garage, she noticed that she had still her senses amplified. She could clearly hear the sisters talking to each other. _This is so gross, I really don't need to know when she is ovulating._ Quickly she said the spell to bring her senses back to normal, after which she sneaked into the bathroom to look at the cut. So could already imagined the lecture she was going to get, for fighting with a demon, without them knowing that she got hurt.

She just wanted to go to the attic to research the imps and figure out who they were working for, when Piper saw her.

"Billie, just the girl I was looking for. Are you by any change single?" She asked in a too happy voice.

"Why?" _Why the sudden interest in my love life._

"Forget it, Piper. She doesn't even have her license yet?"

"Her license?"

"I can't drive. Do you really have to tell that everybody Paige?" She sounded very annoyed, she didn't want them to ask questions as to why she didn't have it yet.

"And she isn't old enough to drink." Paige added, before turning her eyes to Melinda. "How did surveillance go?"

"The surveillance. Oh it was fine. It was totally fine. Except when I went home. This creepy guy was following me in his car, but I lost him."

"Why was he following you? Did you use magic?"

"Well…" The doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell. _"I get that."

"Leo can get that," Piper yelled, but Billie already hurried down the stairs.

She opened the door, expecting another of her aunts dates. _Luckily mom and dad are already married. Otherwise I would have to deal with their dates as well._ Instead when she opened, it was the creepy guy.

"Agent Murphy, Homeland Security. We need to talk." He showed her his ID. _Oh my god, I'm in so much trouble. _"I've been following you Billie. For a while now."

"You have. Why?"

"I think you know why."

If I knew why, I wouldn't ask why, would I?"

"I'm just trying to solve a mystery here Billie and I need you to come clean about what it is that brought you here, and what you know about the Halliwel sisters."

"All I know about them is that they died. It was all over the papers, you couldn't have missed it. And furthermore I'm an au pair, helping with the two little boys."

The sisters had come down the stairs and heard the last comment. Paige decided to step in. "Can I help you?"

"No, it's fine." He gave Melinda his card. "If you suddenly remember anything, call." With that he left the house.

"Who was that?" Piper asked.

"That was the man who followed me, the creepy guy from Homeland Security."

"What did he say, what did he want?" Piper asked, while Phoebe just shouted "What," and Paige stood motionless.

"He said he has been following me. Probably because I live her now and he thinks I know something about you."

"Did he see you use magic at the hospital." Paige obvious wasn't too happy about that thought.

"Well, I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Phoebe asked, with anger and confusion in her voice.

"Don't get mad." _They won't get mad, they already are. Just tell them, surely they understand that you had to save the innocent._ "But this innocent was attacked by imps and I had no other choice."

"If he saw her use magic, were screwed."

"He can't prove anything, besides I don't think he wants to expose me."

"Why?"

_Because he was always really supporting in the future, that's why we changed his look and appearance to protect him. _"He would have mentioned it already. He didn't. So back to the demon. I'm going to fight the imp demon and the demon he is working for."

"No, you won't. We can't do this right now. If he is watching you, that means he is watching us and we can't get exposed. Whether or not you trust him."

Melinda just stared at them, before she went upstairs. _No research, no saving innocents. Just ignore what were all about. They maybe can, but I can't. I will find and vanquish the demon, with or without their help._

Going up the stairs she heard the sisters discuss Phoebe's trip with Dex to Napa. Piper absolutely thought she had to go. _Stupid Dex, maybe I can fix that. I like my half witch / half cupid cousins. Nothing is going to change that._ Flipping through the book she found a spell to find ones true love. Making sure the sisters couldn't hear her, she cast the spell.

Hear these words  
Hear my rhyme  
Let these two  
Find each other in time  
Until they find each other let them withhold  
Help them then to cross love's threshold

After that she started searching in the book for the imp master.

* * *

It was the next day, and despite her spell, Phoebe still went away with Dex. Melinda did her best not to show her disappointment, before Paige and Piper left for the speed dating. Leo was somewhere in the house with the boys and she just found the upper level demon, Antosis. When Phoebe stormed into the attic, dressed in a wedding gown. "What did you do to me?"

All I could do was put up my innocent smile. How was I going to explain this. "I just cast a little spell, because you were so upset last night and I didn't want to ruin you relation with Dex." _Oh yes I did, too bad it backfired. _

Phoebe still glared at me, and if looks could kill, I would at least be in a hospital. She got her phone and called Piper. "Piper, I need you and Paige home right now. Billie cast a spell and now I'm married."

That really was one of the shortest telephone conversations ever. But how was I'm going to talk my way out of this. I knew perfectly well that I didn't want me to cast any spell. Especially not with Murphy watching me. Basically what Phoebe was lecturing about.

"I just did a little spell."

"This is not little. You made him marry me."

"And you married him as well." _Smart move, why do I make this worse than it already is. _I heard footsteps coming up. _Great mom is home, I'm dead._

"You weren't suppose to make us marry. I was supposed to make him marry me."

"What's the problem if the end result is the same? I was just trying to help."

"How is this helping?"

"Well I didn't mean for you to get married."

"Well, you know what. I did."

"Yes, I can see that." _Maybe some distraction would help. Phoebe always had the shortest concentration. _"And you look fabulous in that dress."

"You know what, don't try to butter me up with a compliment, missy." _That didn't work._

"Are you out of your mind? What did you do?" _Great she is here. I can start crying again. Nah, than I will look like a big woos. I just have to make a good point._

"Do I have to start from the beginning, again. I cast a spell to make her and Dex happy. Because I felt I ruined their trip to Napa, and then they decided to get married." Putting the emphasis on they.

"I can't believe you did this, with agent Murphy watching us." _Blah, blah, blah, they tell the exact same story._

"Skip down, I already went through that with her."

"I know I stuffed up a little." _Going with the I knew I was irresponsible, good one._

"This isn't little." Phoebe held up her hand, showing the ring.

"You're right. That thing is huge," Piper tried to examine the ring even better, but Phoebe pulled her hand away.

"Okay, I really stuffed up. And I felt bad that Murphy followed me here and I thought I ruined your life. So I just wanted to fix it. _Ruining your life as in, not getting the same uncles and damn right I keep fixing that._

"By getting them married."

"No, not exactly. But she was suppose to marry him anyways, right?"

"Normally, not magically," Phoebe said, who went to sit down on the couch.

"How do you know that? How do you know it wasn't supposed to happen like this? She had the premonition she knew it was gonna happen." Melinda saw she really hit a nerve with Phoebe, who was thinking about this reasoning. Piper on the other hand, wasn't really convinced.

"That is completely besides the point."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I do. And I'm older so what I think counts more." _She sounds just the same, except she always said, I'm your mother, so what I think counts more. _Normally she would be mad about this, but now it made her laugh. Her mother sounded so childish. "Why are you laughing?"

"It just sounded a bit childish."

"Maybe she is right," Phoebe spoke, getting a glare from Piper. "Besides from you sounding childish. Maybe this is how it was suppose to happen, how else would you explain me and Dex getting married so quickly." _Yes, one convinced._

"I'm confused, are we mad at her, or not?"

Behind Piper Melinda was shaking my head to Phoebe.

"No, we're not."

"Yes," she said, not being able to stop herself. "Now can I go look for Antosis."

"No," the sisters shouted at the same time.

"No, but what about our next innocent. This demon won't stop, until we stop him."

"Billie, if we get exposed, we may never be able to help an innocent again."

"Yeah, but don't you think."

"She is right, you've gotta pick your battles. And right now, this is not one of them."

* * *

"_You can't fight every battle and you can't save every innocent. We're in war Melinda, when do you start to understand that. You've to pick your battles, to win the war."_

"_I understand that, but how can you decide which innocent is more important. I don't pick battles or innocents, I save them all or I will die trying."_

"_I won't let you."_

"_You're not my mother Patty, I can do what I want and you can't stop me." Dropping the potion she had transported to battle scene._

* * *

"I don't pick, I fight them all." With that she grabbed some potions and ran down the stairs, before they could stop her. She stormed past Leo and Dex, who were watching some football game. Taking the bike, she went back to the place of the other attack.

Being back in the alley, she saw a woman run into it. "Stop," the woman turned around. "It's a trap, don't go in there."

"But there is a little boy –"

"No, there isn't. Trust me." She stared the woman into the eyes, until the woman turned around and went away. Taking some potions she walked further into the alley. She heard the sound from the imps closing up on here and she turned around, using her powers to vanquish some of them. She wanted to use the potions on the demons, the imp master and Antosis. There were a lot more imps than last time, and she couldn't stop them from leaving scratches all over her body.

After a large cut across her leg, she fell on the ground. Two man showed up, both with a smile on their face. One dressed in a large, ugly coat and the other one as a businessman. Not having time to look for the right potions she threw them both at the imp master, who was blew to pieces, taking all his little imps with him. Antosis was surprised for a moment, before he turned to her.

"Good help is so hard to find these days."

"Once you're gone, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Why do you think you can vanquish me. Only the Charmed Ones can, and they are dead." He threw a fireball in her direction, she rolled away to avoid it. Her leg still hurts to much to be standing on it. He threw another one, and she knew he was just playing with her. They both knew that without help she wasn't going to make it out of here. So she did the only logical thing, "Jo!"

* * *

Paige felt a real connection with Whit. Maybe that's why she went so fast. However the way he pushed everything from the desk, was very attractive. No they were really going too fast. She asked him to wait, and he did. "What the hell," she said before starting making out with him again. It wasn't until he called her Jo, that something inside her snapped. "I can't do it."

"Did I said something wrong?"

_Yes, you could me Jo. How can I get involved with someone, when they don't even know who I am._ "No," she left the office. She went to look for her bag, when she heard the panicking voice of Billie in her head." She immediately orbed out.

She orbed into an alley and saw some demon throwing fireballs at Billie, who could barely avoid them. "He," she yelled, making the demon turn around. As soon as he did that, she orbed next to Billie and orbed them out. Not noticing agent Murphy came into the alley, with his gun, seeing Jo and Billie orb out. Paige didn't see him, but Billie did. _We're so busted._

* * *

Orbing back into the living room, they heard a loud thud. Phoebe we had been talking to Dex, found out that her new husband had fainted. Looking from Dex, to Paige to the injured Billie, Phoebe decided to take action into her own hands. "Paige, can you orb him back to his apartment and then pick up Piper from P3. She went there looking for you, since you didn't answer your phone."

"I was otherwise engaged," Paige said while walking to Dex. "Be back in a second."

The moment she orbed out, Phoebe went over to Billie. "What happened to you?"

"Not important."

"Not important, look at you."

"Not important. The most important is that Murphy saw us orb away from the alley. Paige didn't see him, but I did. And also important that a very pissed up upper level demon is probably looking for me, so you made want to copy the spell from the book. I left it on the right page."

Phoebe looked for a moment that she wanted to disagree, but then she stood up and hurried up the stairs. Coming back with the book downstairs, while Leo followed a few minutes later with a first aid kit. Writing down the spell on little papers, Piper and Paige orbed back home.

Not a moment later Antosis shimmered in, he seemed surprised to find that Billie wasn't alone. "I knew I could vanquish you, but I knew they could." Gesturing with her head towards the sisters, who started chanting the spell.

Hear us now, the witches call,

he who makes Samaritans fall,

We speak as one, the sisters three,

and banish you to Eternity.

Antosis was vanquished, sucked into hell, literally. All the sisters turned towards Billie. Piper started, "that was so irresponsible. Why do you go after a demon you can't vanquish. Do you want to die or something, because if Paige hadn't saved you, we would be looking for your body right now. And-"

Billie never found out what the 'and' was, as she was once again saved by the bell. Piper opened and was again confronted with agent Murphy. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can." He said while walking into the living room. He looked from Paige to Billie, "either one of you can explain how you can disappear from an alley."

_Think, think, how are you going to get out this mess. They will know what to do, I've just have to give them some more time._ "Now, isn't a really good time, agent." She put a grimace on her face," as you can see I'm in a lot of pain. You know what, I'll come to your office tomorrow." Pretending to be fighting against the pain, she looked at Murphy.

Paige immediately understood what she was doing. "I'll help you upstairs, so we can clean up those wounds." Billie heavenly leaned on Paige, besides that she could hardly walk, she also putted up a show for him.

"Well I guess that's sorted then." Phoebe said, while she walked towards the door, to show him out.

"Not so fast. I might not know what's going on here. But you've to understand that I'm not the hard-ass agent Keyes was. He left me behind because he didn't believe the Halliwels were really dead. I've been watching you ever since they disappeared. I don't know, who or what, attacked the people around the hospital."

"By what, you mean…?"

"You know exactly what I mean, things beyond normal. Like little red things, people who are throwing fireballs, or people who disappear all together. But like everything else, there are good things and bad things. And if you don't try to stop these things, I think you're on the wrong side. I don't want to bust Billie, or you. I just need help with these things. Billie has my number, call me."

With those words he left the manor. Piper and Phoebe went upstairs, to find out what happened tonight.

* * *

The next morning the sisters discussed that all of them wanted their old identity back. Melinda walked down the stairs, her leg felt much better. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when she understood what they were going to do, she made sure she was the hell out that place. A spell like what they were going to use, could easily effect her as well, as long as she was in the house. She found herself sitting in a shopping mall, when she saw her family on all the televisions screens, together with agent Murphy. She felt a lump in her throat, seeing them on the screen. Before she could easily see them as different people, not her family. However now they looked the same, would she be able to look at them, without thinking of their future. Without saying wrong things, like calling Piper or Leo, mom or dad, or saying aunt to Phoebe and Paige. This was certainly going to be a challenge. _Why is my life so difficult._


	7. Pied Piper of Prescott

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and adding to favorites. I hope you all are enjoyed Eastern. Sorry for the late chapter, I just kept changing and changing everything, but I like the way it turned out now._

_This chapter has some of the same story lines of Kill Billie vol. 1. But I didn't found that title fitting for this chapter, so I safe that one for later. So again you can guess which this title refers too, or, where did the Pied Piper original come from. _

_The basement is basically as in 'Enter the Demon.' They just never changed it in 4 years :P_

_Happy Easter & Enjoy!_

**Pied Piper of Prescott**

They were back, she didn't know why it had surprise her. She had know they had to lose their alias sometime. After all, they looked like themselves in the future. But she really had enjoyed that they look different. Life was so much easier, it wasn't that she didn't want to see them. She wanted to see them in her own time, when they know who she was.

_You can just tell them._

That little voice in her head wouldn't shut up. She couldn't tell them, she just couldn't.

_Why not?_

For the last two days, this was the conversation going on in her mind. Ever since her family decided to change back. Did they even consider how hard this would be for her. No off course they only thought about themselves.

_Well at least that runs in the family, you won't tell because that's what's best for you. _

_SHUT UP_

_Telling yourself to shut up, very mature._

She sighed, she really needed some distraction. Maybe she could go demon hunting, a little fight always got her mind of things.

* * *

"Are they still outside?"

"Yes, all of them. They all want to know what the big secret is." Piper was venting, by attacking an innocent pumpkin. The phone rang, and Paige wanted to answer.

"Don't answer. It could be the Oprah people, or someone who wants the movie rights to our live."

"It's gonna blow over."

"Really, does this look like it is going to blow over." Piper pointed at the paper at the table. **What's the Big Secret, **was the headline, followed by a picture of the three sisters.

"Well, at least it's a nice picture." Piper sighed at Phoebe's comment. "Well, it is."

"It isn't funny Phoebe," Piper said while pointing the knife. "This could easily turn into a witch hunt, and last time that happened Prue died." Phoebe had no come back for that, while Paige took the knife from Piper.

"I'm going to disarm you now. It's all gonna be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Piper asked back.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but I promise it anyway."

"Don't do anything impulsive Paige. I think it's best to ignore them. They will go away, eventually." Phoebe grabbed her key. "I've to go the office."

"There is nothing wrong with hurrying up the process," Paige yelled after Phoebe. Billie came into the kitchen. "Good morning, how is your leg."

"It's fine, the only thing left is some bandage and a scar. Which I also told you yesterday." She took some food. "I've to go out. See you later." She hurried out of the house.

"Do you thinks she is acting weird," Piper asked Paige. "She hardly spend any time around us."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Ever since we changed back. Maybe we should talk about it with her."

"I don't know, I don't want to pressure her."

"You worry too much. If she doesn't want to tell us, she won't. She just can't deny that there is a probl-" Paige was interrupted by the doorbell.

Piper went to open it, and it was the paparazzi, lead by Seth Parra from the Daily Mirror. "We're screwed," she said to no one in particular, once she closed the door.

* * *

Phoebe slammed the door, there were only a few journalist at the front door. Most we're following, Paige, Leo or her through the city, and now also Dex. She still didn't get a change of telling him that she might be pregnant. Going towards the kitchen she noticed all the candy on the dinner table, Piper was overreacting. _She won't miss one._ Phoebe took a candy, but let it fall on the ground, as a rat spooked her.

She noticed some other rats as well, somehow she doubted that this was naturally. Going into the kitchen, she saw Piper making lunch for her and Billie. Billie looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Piper, do you know we have rats?"

"Yeah, they're everywhere, get used to them."

"Where did they come from?"

"The San Francisco Chronicle, the Daily News and the Enquirer. I found them nosing around the garbage."

"So you turned them into rodents?"

"Isn't that like personal gain," Billie butted in.

"No, because I also could have blown them up."

"Piper, she is right. You've to turn them back."

"You guys are no fun." Piper sighed, before throwing a potion at the rats, whom turned into three very confused reporters. "What are y'all waiting for? You're trespassing. This is private property. What are you, crazy?" The reporters all made a run for it. With a smile on her face Piper turned around. "Are you staying for lunch."

"Yeah, but I don't need anything. I'll be in my room."

Phoebe left, leaving Piper and Billie in the kitchen.

"I should be going too."

"No wait, I need to talk with you." Billie sat back on the chair. She hated to have a talk. Mostly it meant she was in trouble. "Look, we've noticed that you are starting to avoid us. I just want to know if there is something wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just busy."

"Are you sure, because you started getting 'busy' when we took back our old identities."

"So maybe it's a bit weird, also is all the press around this place." The way she started eating made it clear for Piper that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. In a record time Billie consumed all the food. "I might go again. I'm tracking this demon, 'the Dogan' who kills other demons."

"How do you know that?"

"I've told you, I've been busy."

"And I'm just worried. Please don't do anything dangerous."

"I won't." Melinda was almost out the door, when Phoebe came back downstairs. "Billie,I thought you might want to do some training." Phoebe was all dressed for it, in some sweatpants and a short top.

"Yeah sure," this could be the distraction that she needed, since fighting demons didn't help at all.

* * *

_She must be really angry,_ was all Melinda could thought of. After doing some sparring, they were now training with swords. Phoebe was hacking and hewing with the sword, like her life depended on it. Melinda had only time to deflect her attacks, without any chance of initiate one herself.

In the future fighting lessons with Phoebe were easy, as she was also careful not to really hurt anybody, but that didn't seem to concern her right now. She always knew her Phoebe went light on her in those kind of trainings. Melinda's foot hit the basement stairs, and she hardly managed to stay on her feet and on the same time duck away for the sword.

Melinda scanned the room and saw a few nunchakus at the wall. With a small movement of her hand she send the nunchaku flying to Phoebe. Who easily ducked the nunchaku, by squatting on the floor, while immediately extending her leg, successfully pulling Melinda's legs away. The teen fell on the ground and Phoebe put the sword to Melinda's neck. "Never divide your attention," she said, before helping Melinda back on her feet.

"Phoebe," Paige yelled from the top of the stairs. "Can I speak you up here, for a moment." Phoebe shrugged, and put the swords back in their scabbard. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that Melinda was following her. "Melinda, could you give us a second."

She sighed and went to the living room. She over thought her training with Phoebe, as she was busy fighting, she wasn't even bothered by her appearance. She had no desire to run away as fast as possible. Maybe she had been handling this situation the wrong way. Perhaps she should no longer avoid her family, but spend some time to get used to their presence. The doorbell ended her musings, and as the sisters where still discussing something in the kitchen, she decided to open the door.

At the door was a guy, she only had seen twice before, one time in a tuxedo and one time, when he fainted, but twice was already two times to many. "Is Phoebe home? I would really like to talk to her." Dex asked, while looking if he could see Phoebe in the house.

"Get lost," was all she answered before slamming the door in his face.

In the meanwhile in the kitchen. "Do you really think it's a good idea to be fighting, voluntary. You know considering?"

"Considering what?" Piper asked, but was ignored by both her sisters.

"It was a false alarm."

"What was a false alarm." Piper said on the same time that Paige said "Oh, honey," and put her arms around Phoebe.

"Hello, sister who can blow up things, and doesn't like to be left in the dark." She said, pointing at herself.

"Paige was just worried about the baby."

"What baby?" Piper really got frustrated with her sisters, they really didn't clarify anything.

"I told you, didn't I. I thought I was pregnant by Dex."

"No you didn't. I think I would remember the small embryo part."

"It doesn't matter. I took the test again, false alarm."

Piper let go of her anger, her not been told was not important. Her baby sister who desperately wanted her own baby, was disappointed again.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I'm upset that I'm not pregnant, but I was also upset when I was pregnant. Because Dex doesn't accept for who I am. Is it so hard to find a guy who loves me for all that I am, including the magic part."

"I am sure you find someone." Melinda walked back into the kitchen. She really hoped Coop would show up soon, before Phoebe started dating someone else again. Some photographers made pictures at the kitchen window.

"Venom," Piper shouted. "How is that plan of yours going, with Seth Parra?"

"Not," Phoebe answered in Paige's place. "I don't know what you did, but he is only more persistent."

"I tried to scare him, with Carol Flowers."

"Who?" Melinda asked, before mentally smacking her head. Maybe this person was really famous in this time.

"The call girl," Paige said, like that explained everything. Melinda just nodded, like she understood now. _I google her later._

"Sometimes I just wonder if it wouldn't be better to just let the truth out." Phoebe said out of the blue.

"Yeah, great idea Phoebe. We just tell everyone there is magic, and before you know they start the witch hunting again. And then innocent get burned and everybody magical has to be in hiding, while demons, who don't care about killing innocents roam free." Melinda yelled angrily at Phoebe. She abruptly walked into the basement and start hitting the punch ball.

"Go talk with her." Piper practically pushed Phoebe down in the basement.

Paige looked at Piper, "maybe I should call in the big guns." Before explaining anything she orbed off.

"Billie, are you okay?"

_Let's quote you, 'anyone who hits a punch ball so hard like you want to send to the other side of the world isn't okay.' _Off course she couldn't tell Phoebe her own wisdom. She also had no reason at all to overreact like that and she knew the sisters wouldn't let it go. So she just made an humming sound, which could both mean yes or no. Phoebe took a hold of the punch ball, while Melinda kept punching and kicking it.

Finally Melinda slowed down. "Sorry for my outburst. I think I've been reading too much about the Salem Witch Hunts." _Wow, that really is the worst excuse you've ever made up. She is so not going to buy it. Are you finally getting better at being in the same room, do you totally blow it with, as it much seem, a random burst out._

"And that's all. Nothing else your mad about." She heard some doubt in Phoebe's voice.

"The press is getting on my nerves." Surprisingly Phoebe seemed to buy this. _Why did I ever make up such complicated lies, they believe almost everything you tell them._ "You want to train some more."

Phoebe didn't answer verbally, but grabbed the swords and threw one at Melinda, who easily caught it. The basement once again was filled with the sounds chattering swords.

* * *

"Welcome to our lovely home, come in, come in. Don't be shy, this is what you've been waiting for. Go on through, go on through. Wait there for me." Paige was leading a bunch of journalist through the house. She had followed the elder's advice and showed them what an ordinary life they had. _I might had to inform them before I did this._ Paige thought at herself, when she heard the sounds of sword fighting. "Why don't you look around, while I get you something to drink." She hurried away to the basement. "Knock it off, you two. The journalist are in the house."

"Hide the fighting the stuff," Phoebe said, while putting her words into action. Already they could hear the journalist coming into the kitchen. "Why did you let them in anyway?"

"To prove that we're a normal family and that we have nothing to hide. How was I suppose to know you two were back in the Middle Ages."

"Well I didn't know we were inviting Big Brother inside the house."

Paige and Phoebe were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that Melinda had gone up the stairs.

"So who are you?" Seth Parra asked, his recorded in his hand.

"I don't share that kind of information."

"Interesting," Seth Parra said, "so are you in on the big secret?"

"No comment." A photographer took pictures of her. "By the American Law, rule 182, article 5, paragraph 3, I do not give permission to publish any picture of me."

"Ladies and gentleman, let's continue our journey to the house." Paige interrupted. She lead the journalist even further through the house. _I really should have warned them._ After barely succeeding to hide the swords, she couldn't help that the journalist over heard a fight between Piper and Leo. Luckily they weren't saying anything specific. And in the attic she had to cover the Book of Shadows. However the end results were worth the trouble. She seemed to have convinced them that they wouldn't tell anything and they weren't interesting enough to be waiting for.

While Paige gave the rest of the tour, Phoebe was really interesting in Billie's knowledge of the American Law. "So, you know the rules pretty well."

"I just to know somebody in Law School." _Jessica. _"And I don't want my picture in the newspaper. After all some girls whose room I stole, might still be looking for me. _And the less attention the better, I don't know if these alias is solid enough, if the journalist are going to do research on me._

"Okay, I've to go to the office. See you later."

* * *

"Dex, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked surprised when she found Dex in her office. She closed the door behind her, not wanting her colleagues to listen into this conversation.

"We need to talk. I came by your place earlier, but some blond girl told me to 'get lost.'"

"She did," the anger in Phoebe's voice couldn't be missed. "That little .. ," Phoebe clenched her hands together, as she couldn't come up with a noun. She had wanted to talk to Dex so much and Billie just send him away.

"It doesn't matter. I wanted to apologies, I know I've been a jerk about all of this."

"You don't have too. It's completely understandable."

"Sounds like you've been through this before."

"Yeah, pretty much every time I fall for a guy, this seems to happen, unfortunately." _Well except with Cole, he completely understood. Too bad he turned into the Source of all Evil and we had to vanquish him._

"Did you fall for me?"

"Dex, you know I did."

"No, actually I don't. It's kind of the problem. A spell, a premonition, you pretending to be someone else. I really thought I had seen the weirdest thing in my life, when your sister just appeared. But you and Jenny being the same person. It's a lot to grasp. And how do you know you really fell for me? How do I know?"

* * *

Melinda had been testing her new heptoses, that staying around her family would be getting easier. In some ways it was getting better, but somehow it would always be awkward for her.

"Is Phoebe coming?" Piper said, while watching the clock.

"She is on her way. She first had to talk with Dex." Paige answered the question.

_She talked with Dex. I'm so screwed. I don't think she likes that I told him off. Maybe it's time to go._

"Okay, do you think we need more candy."

"More, we've already twice as much as last year." Leo said grumpy. The fight between him and Piper was obvious still not over.

"Why don't we get some more," Melinda asked cheerful. "Can I drive." Leo had agreed to give her some drive lessons, no time to start like the present.

"No, you can't drive, yet. But for the rest it's a great idea. " Leo didn't seem to agree with his wife, but grabbed the car keys of the counter and left with Melinda to go back to the shops.

About fifteen minutes later Phoebe arrived home. "Where is she?" She said while putting her bag on the counter.

"Billie?" Paige asked, Phoebe nodded. "She went with Leo to get candy. Why, what did she do?"

"She told Dex to 'get lost.'"

"No wonder she wanted to go get candy. She must have realized you would be really pissed." Piper said, considering Melinda's weird behavior. "Don't get too mad at her."

"I've every reason to be mad. But I will keep my temper." Phoebe said like she was sacrificing herself.

* * *

"Can I drive Leo, please?" _Playing mom and dad against each other works always. _She could that Leo had his doubts. "I know what I do, I watched carefully and I've driven before. _When you were twelve, good thing they never found about that._

"Okay, but if something happens." Melinda looked already disappointed for that luck of trust. "Not that I think anything will happens, but if it does, we say that I drove, understood."

"Yes," happily she took the car keys from Leo. Starting the engine, she found out that she still knew how to do it. _And I watched some YouTube videos._ She admitted to herself.

"Billie, this isn't the way home."

"No, I know. I want to make a quick stop on the way." She ended with the car at an empty looking alley. "I just have to vanquish this demon, and then we go home. You just stay in the car." Before Leo could even respond she was out of the car and running into the alley.

"Marco," she yelled, but no one responded. "You're suppose to say Polo." Suddenly the demon shimmered in front of her.

"Cocky little witch, aren't we."

"Yes, I am." Those were the final words the Dogan heard before a good aimed vanquishing potion send him to the wasteland. She walked back into the car. "Done," she said through the window. Leo had slide to the drivers seat.

"Don't do that again. If you want to go vanquish a demon, just ask me or one of the sisters. You can't take these kind of risks."

"Don't worry, I knew I could handle him. Can I drive back."

"No, I'm driving. Piper is going to mad enough is she knows you vanquished a demon, if I also led you drive, than she will be furious."

Sitting in the passenger's seat, she felt worried. Her parents had their fights, but never this bad. They've been arguing for weeks now. "Are you and Piper going to be alright."

"Don't worry. We've been through worse, we just have to find a way out of this situation."

Arriving home, Melinda noticed that Phoebe's car was parked. _She is going to give me hell._ Pretending everything was okay, she helped carry the candy inside.

"Billie, can I talk with you?" She heard Phoebe ask from the living room. Sighing she knew she had to face her.

"Is this about Dex." She asked sitting down on the couch. "Because I really don't understand why you want to talk with him. You're marriage is annulled and he hurt you when he didn't want to speak with you. Also he just doesn't understand the whole magic thing."

"Is that why you told him off." Melinda just nodded. "I really like that you care so much Billie, but you've to leave me to sort these things myself. I wanted to talk with him, needed to talk with him. Now we've closure." _Closure, yes, they officially broke up. This calls for a party._

"As a said, you will find the right guy. I'm sure of it." Melinda just couldn't say she was sorry for Phoebe, because she was absolutely not sorry. The spell may have backfired with the marriage, but she got her way. No chance anymore that she was going to have an Uncle Dex.


	8. The Lost Picture Show

_A/N: Thanks for the review and the added story alerts. _

_The Pied Piper was originally from Hamelin, and it was a German story._

_As always thoughts and flashbacks are in italic._

_Enjoy!_

**Lost Picture Show**

"Hey, there can I borrow your car? Mine's running on fumes." Paige asked while entering the kitchen.

"Sorry, mine is too," was Pipers response.

"What I've just filled it up." Leo got involved into this conversation.

"Well, now it's empty. Honey."

"Yeah," Leo didn't seem to really care.

"No we're out of honey. Put it on the list."

"We also need chocolate," Melinda interrupted. _Hopefully they will stop their bickering for this morning. They are really driving me crazy._

"I put it on the list," Leo said while writing it down. "Anything else."

"Well, as much as I'd like to see you two snipe at each other, while making a grocery list. I don't want to be late for my interview."

"What interview?" Phoebe asked as she showed up in the kitchen.

"Oh, social services. I'm gonna try to get my old job back."

"Really, why?" Melinda never remembered her aunt being a social worker. Paige had always chosen magic over a mortal life.

"Because I like it, that's why."

"I think it's great. You might even help me adopt a child."

"What" Paige and Piper said simultaneous.

"I'm sort of thinking adoption might be my only option right now."

"Aren't you getting a little obsessed about this. Isn't it better to let things happen." _And they say I was obsessed when I wanted a bike when I was five._

"She is right you know."

"Why? What's wrong with adoption, you were adopted."

"That reminds me, we need eggs." Piper made a very strange connection.

"Oh eggs I have, it's the sperm I'm missing."

"Gross," it wasn't until the four adults all stared at her, that Melinda realized she said that out loud.

"My thoughts exactly," Paige added.

"I'm just saying, I can't wait for love to find me."

_Yes you can. That's what you've to do. Wait till uncle Coop shows up. _"Sure you can. Maybe if you weren't looking for it so hard, you might find it. And now I'm leaving, before you start talking about eggs again."

When she left the kitchen, she heard Phoebe coming after her, news paper in front of her. Apparently she found something interesting. Shortly followed by Paige and Leo, where Paige convinced Leo, that he and Piper needed marriage counseling. They didn't notice her sitting on the stairs, as she heard some interesting things about her parents past come by.

Just as Leo left, Sam orbed in.

"Hello Paige," he said, after which he sensed her on the stairs and turned around. "Hello?"

"Billie," She stood up and gave him a hand. "And you are," she had to ask, as she couldn't possibly know him in this life.

"Sam, I'm Paige's father."

"And Paige is wondering why you are here?" Both Melinda and Sam turned their attention to the whitelighter.

"I have a problem, an our kind of problem."

"You've already orbed in front of me, don't you think that if I don't know about magic, that would have ticked me off."

Paige smirked at Billie's comment.

"Who is she?" Sam made a head movement to Billie.

"I'm a witch, Paige's charge."

"You've a charge," Sam sounded very proud of his daughter.

"What's the problem."

Melinda noticed the tension between Paige and Sam. There was clearly something going on here. "I had a charge, his name is Jonathan David Williams, but he is better known as JD. He is a future whitelighter, or was supposed to be."

"Yeah, and" Paige hoped Sam would finally get to his point. She had an interview to go to.

"He disappeared in 1955. I have heard nothing from him since. Not until he was hit by a car this morning and rushed to the hospital."

"So he is like 70 or something." Melinda asked curiously, for some unknown reason she couldn't wait to meet this guy. But she expected him to be a guy, not an old man.

"No, he hasn't aged, he is still the same age. And I don't think that what or who made him disappear 50 years ago, wants him found now.

* * *

Melinda sighed, she was left to babysit. Her parents were at some marriage counselor, Phoebe was off to who knows what and Paige went with Sam and Murphy to the hospital. She didn't want to babysit, she hated to babysit. She didn't come back to this time, to babysit. "It's your own fault Mel, just leave the house in the morning, before the rest takes off."

"Mel," Wyatt asked, "we want ice."

_I really have to stop talking to myself out loud, no wonder Wy always calls me Mel. _However it was also adoring how her little big brother called her by her real name. "Yeah, sure buddy." She remembered how Wy always gave her ice cream when Piper wasn't watching. Nothing wrong with returning the favor.

She just gave the boys a bowl, when Piper and Leo walked in. Still arguing, looks like the counselor didn't help. Right after that Paige orbed in with Sam and who she assumed was JD. Piper gave Sam a handshake, which was really weird. "That's a firm handshake you have Piper."

"That's because I'm Piper and that's Leo." Leo said, or as it turned out Piper in Leo's body. "Upstairs Mister, while we're sorting this out." The two of them went upstairs.

"Sam, can you heal JD, then we can go to agent Murphy. He has more cases were someone just disappeared in thin air. They might be related, the more information we have, the more chance we have of finding the demon."

"But what if he wakes up. He will freak out, when he figures out he is in the future."

"He'll be fine. Billie can watch him, right?"

They both looked at the blond, who had been silently listening to the conversation. "Yeah sure, all I seem to do around here is babysit."

"Thanks sweetie," Paige either didn't hear the sarcasm, or decided to ignore it. She walked towards the door, when Sam called after her.

"We're are you going."

"To the car, are you coming."

"We're whitelighters, we orb."

"Not this whitelighter." The way Sam walked after Paige made it clear he wasn't finished with the subject. Melinda was thrown back in her memories.

"_Girls, no orbing in the house."_

"_But Aunt Piper," Helen said, "how else are we getting from the attic to the kitchen?" The twins both looked at their aunt like she was crazy."_

"_Sairs," she had said, as she was only four._

"_Yes, listen to your cousin. You use the stairs."_

"_But our mommy never uses the stairs," Patty said stubborn._

"_In this house she does, now orb back upstairs, and walk down." The girls obviously didn't agree, and were distracted when their mother orbed down from the attic. "Paige," Piper said, pretending to be angry. "Do you know your daughters don't know how to use the stairs. Something that you've also seemed to have forgotten."_

"_Oh come on Piper. They will learn, just let them orb."_

"_No," Piper held her ground, "nobody in this house orbs, unless it's an emergency. Not my kids, not Phoebe's kids, and neither will your kids. Or you, for that matter. Now the three of you orb back upstairs, and walk down." _

_Paige took the hands of her twins, "that is so unfair," was all she said before orbing off._

Her aunt Paige, who didn't want to orb. That really was something new. She woke up from her thoughts, when she saw a really hot guy, standing in the doorway. "Hey babe. What's shaking?"

"You must be JD, I'm Billie. I'm a friend of Sam." She noticed that she curled her hair with her hand and stopped. _Don't flirt with the innocent._ "You want some ice cream." She led him into the kitchen, were Wyatt and Chris were still sitting. After he eat it, she moved the three boys into the living room. JD immediately looked around at all the electronic stuff. "Where are the ears?"

"The TV is broken." She had no idea what ears were, but as usually when she didn't know anything, she just went with it.

Wyatt pulled at her jeans. "Not broken."

She bent over and whispered, "I know. That's our little secret." JD already went to look around the house more. Phoebe walked back in. "Wait here, I'm right back."

"What's up?" Phoebe asked, while pointing with her head to JD.

"That's JD. He is Sam's charge, he disappeared in 1955. Sam and Paige are with agent Murphy. Can you take the kids with you, JD doesn't know it's 2005 and I need to keep it that way. Oh, and Piper and Leo swopped from bodies."

Phoebe took a minute to take all that information to her. "Did Wyatt switch them again?"

"He already switched them?"

"I tell you some other time." Phoebe took Wyatt and Chris and went upstairs. Melinda went back into the living room. JD just lighted up a cigarette.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you want one," he offered.

"No. Hello, cancer." _Stupid, they didn't know smoking was bad for you, back then._ JD's smoking set off the fire alarm, he accidentally hit the TV remote, which turned on and on top of everything her mobile went off. JD took off as fast as he could. "JD, wait," Melinda sighed and ran after him.

* * *

Paige, Sam and Murphy went to an old studio. The flashlight that JD had seen, and that some other girl had disappeared in this studio. "Anything," Paige asked the two man. Murphy was looking through some papers, while she looked at old photo's. Sam walked around.

"Maybe we should take something back and scry for him." Sam suggested, but was suddenly distracted by a cupboard.

"Everything alright," Paige noticed his strange behavior.

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Murphy asked, but he was ignored.

"The pain, the innocents. I can sense them, they were here. Future whitelighters, that's what he is after. This could be a trap, you've gotta get out of here."

Sensing that he couldn't do anything, he cleared his throat. "I'm going back to the office." He made his way out of there, while hearing some of the arguing that followed.

"No, I'm not a future whitelighter. I'm a whitelighter."

"But you're not embracing it. Otherwise you would sense it too. That makes you vulnerable."

"No, that makes me sane."

"Look, you've got to stop fighting it, Paige." You gotta stop fighting yourself."

"I'm not fighting it, and I'm not fighting myself. I'm not only a whitelighter, I'm also a witch, a sister, an aunt, a woman. I'm going to be a social worker, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"But it's not who you are. You're my daughter whether you like it or not. That makes you a whitelighter, and you have to start acting like one."

"The hell you are. Look for your information, my father, my real father, the one who raised me, loved me, and took care of me until he died, was a firefighter. You can't come into my life after three years, and pretending to be my dad. I even see Patty more, and she is dead." Angry Paige orbed off.

* * *

"Wait," Melinda shouted. She had followed JD through the city and he was finally slowing down. For a guy who had apparently spend the last 50 year on a piece of paper, he was surely fast. She grabbed his arm, hoping he wouldn't run off again. "Please listen to me."

"Where am I?"

"November 6th 2005."

"What?" the boy looked shocked, confused and lost, all at the same time.

"Do you believe in magic, otherwise it's time to start believing. Let's go somewhere where nobody can hear us." JD simply nodded and let her lead him. They ended in an abandoned alley, both sitting on a dumpster. "Okay, please don't freak out again." He nodded and she sighed in relief. "I'm a witch, a good witch. We fight demons, they use evil magic. Witches are protected and guided by whitelighters and you're going to be a whitelighter. That's why the demon caught you."

"Just to kill me 50 years later."

"Demons are weird."

"Everything is weird, the whole world changed. It all seems like magic to me, silent cars." Melinda's phone rang, it was Paige. "Strange devices," he said pointing at the phone.

She cancelled the call . "This is a mobile telephone." She put the phone back in her pocket. "Look I know how weird this is. You can't tell this to anybody, but I'm also not from this time. I'm from 2026."

"But you know these things. For me this is like I'm living in a Sci-Fi movie."

"Yeah, seeing dead people alive again, is so much easier," she shouted. She jumped of the dumpster, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes.

"He, I didn't mean to upset you." He put his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Her first instinct was to reject him, but something stopped her. "You want to tell me why you are here?" Wiping away the tears, she nodded and told JD the whole story.

* * *

"Did you reach Billie already?" Piper asked, Paige had orbed home angrily, just to found out Billie and JD were no longer downstairs.

"Not yet." Paige said to Piper in Leo's body. This was so weird and could absolute be missed right now. "Did you managed to use her scrying system?"

Phoebe had been trying to use Billie's laptop, to scry for her and JD, as normal scrying hadn't been successful. However Phoebe still hadn't managed to solve the password.

"So we can't find Billie and JD, and we even hope those two are together. Then Sam has disappeared, this still unknown demon is still somewhere out there. We are still in each other's body. Is there anything else we should now?" Piper asked.

Just at that moment Paige's phone rang. "It's Billie," she said before answering. Phoebe, Piper and Leo tried to listen in on the conversation, but they didn't hear anything else than yes, hmm and okay from Paige. "Hurry up, okay," she said before hanging up. She noticed the gazes around her. "Billie and JD are together, they are fine. They have to do something, I don't know what, but after that they're coming home."

"Well that is one thing less to worry about." Phoebe commented while closing the laptop. "Now all we have to do is find Sam. Maybe you can check the studio again. While I work on their issues."

"He, we can work out our issues self, thank you very much."

"No you can't."

"Just listen to her Piper, we haven't been able to work it out ourselves. That's why we went to the counselor in the first place."

"Fine," but the body language Leo's body expressed that she wasn't fine with it.

"I will check some other places as well. Let me know when they get home," Paige said, before orbing off.

* * *

Melinda and JD were finally back in the manor. JD had wanted to see his father and had discovered that he had passed away. She had tried to comfort him, but she knew nothing would make the pain go away. In the attic she found out that her parents luckily changed back into their own bodies. "Let's try scrying for Billie again," she heard Piper say.

"I'm here," she said, while pulling JD with her to the table. "He knows everything."

That moment Paige orbed back in. "We've got a problem. The demon got Sam and he wants to exchange him for JD."

"We don't swop innocents, the demon must know that." Piper reacted immediately.

"I know, he just wants to finish off a loose end. While he already has who he really wants. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone."

"It's not your fault. We'll save him, you see." Phoebe tried to cheer Paige up.

"Can I talk to you," JD whispered into Billie's ear.

"You figure it out, we just go downstairs." She noticed the sisters found it weird that she took off. It was weird, she always was the first one to go to a fight.

"What's shaking?"

He smiled as she used his expression. "I want to go, exchange myself." He saw that Melinda wanted to disagree. "Listen to me, my father passed away, I'll never see him again. Paige doesn't have to go through that."

"No, we're not going there without a plan."

"We?"

"I'm not letting you go alone. But first we must focus on a plan. What do we know of this demon." She and JD wrote everything down they knew. "So he probably put Sam in his collage. So we have to bring that one home. The demon will follow, they will defeat him, problem solved."

"So what are we doing," JD asked, while he was cutting some mandrake root.

Melinda sighed, she had explained it already. "We're making a powder, that, when we put it on the collage, while transport the collage to the manor. So when we get there, I distract the demon and you find the collage."

"And we're not telling them, because they wouldn't let us go."

"Indeed, they are very overprotective."

"Why, they don't know you are …"

"No, they don't and already they watch every move I make." She took the knife out of JD's hand. "It has to be smaller." She gently sliced the mandrake root, in very little pieces.

"Let me try again," JD stood behind her and put his arms around her, taking her hands in his. "So it goes like this. You know in my time, I didn't have to cook."

"Well in my time, you still wouldn't. My mother cooks for the whole family." She didn't know who started it, but as she bend her head back, he leaned in. And they kissed. She felt a spark, and suddenly had more understanding as why her aunts always were looking for love.

When the kiss ended, they were both uncomfortable. "You do the rest of the cutting, I work on the rest of the powder." There was a tension between them, as they worked in silence. Melinda finished the powder quickly, and gave it to JD. "You want to go over the plan again."

"No, but I want you to know, that you're the only thing, that makes me think it's worth living in this time for." And he kissed her again, she didn't notice his hand slipping on her neck, pressing a specific spot, making her losing consciousness. "But as you said, this isn't the time of either of us."

* * *

The sisters found her later, laying on the couch. As Paige wanted to orb of, to stop JD, an old looking parchment appeared on the table. The demon appeared a few seconds later, looking for the parchment. Phoebe grasped the collage of the table.

The demon smiled, "give it back to me, and I let your father out. Or some of you can follow JD to the afterlife."

Melinda felt a pain in her heart, she really thought things between her and JD could work out. They understood each other, there was a mutual attraction, a spark, a kiss, and this demon ended all of it. She knew that being anger and sad was a bad combination, it was a risk she couldn't take. She took one of her transportation potions out, and disappeared.

The demon seemed surprised by her action, he had wanted to feel her pain, enjoy it, absorb it. He didn't see Piper raise her hands, and as he was a low level demon, he simply exploded. However the parchment, stayed the way it was, imprisoning the persons portrayed.

"Let's find a way to get Sam and those innocents out of here." Piper said, while walking to the attic, to look into the Book of Shadows.

* * *

"Try calling for him again," Phoebe suggested.

"I did," Paige commented. They had not found anything in the book, so she had been calling out for Sam, hoping he would hear her.

"You've been calling Sam. Maybe you should call for your father."

Paige sighed, "dad." Still nothing happened. "Wait," Paige brought her hands to her head. "Billie is calling for me. I'll be right back."

She found Billie at the grave of JD, she swept aside the leaves. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "But I will be, I just need some time. How is Sam?"

"Still trapped, but it will be okay." Paige let Billie know what they had been up to.

"I think Piper is right, you should call for your father."

"I tried."

"No, you said dad, you didn't mean it. I once had a friend who was adopted, and later she found her birthparents. She always said that she was blessed, to have two fathers and two mothers to love her. Accepting Sam as your father, doesn't replace your other father."

"Since when did you get so smart."

"I've always been this smart. Can you orb us home, I didn't bring another potion."

"Really smart, I hear." Paige was happy when she saw a little smile on Billie's face. The grieve was still there, but it would be getting better.

Once they were home, Paige looked at the parchment again. Sam was her birth father, she should give him a chance to be a real father. He didn't gave her up by choice, but to protect her. "Dad," she really hoped it would work this time. The picture of Sam lightened up and he came out of the picture.

"What happened," he asked, but everybody was taken by surprise as the whole attic filled with people. They were all freed from the collage.

* * *

They were all drinking something in the kitchen. Agent Murphy and Sam took care of the innocents, reuniting them with their families.

"How did your interview go?" Phoebe remembered that Paige told her about that this morning.

"I didn't go, too much going on here. And I won't go, I'm not a social worker, I'm a whitelighter. It's about time I'm embracing that." She turned her head up, "so if you listening in, I'm ready for a new charge."

"So no more magic free live," Piper asked.

"No, why fight what I am."

After they finished their drinks, they all went to their bedrooms. Phoebe was surprised when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Melinda walked in, "can I maybe stay here tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, off course." She patted the bed, and Melinda jumped on it.

"Besides, you promised to tell me how Wyatt switched Piper and Leo."

"Well, let me start at the beginning. Just after we became witches, Leo came here as the handyman."

"And he was handy," Paige had walked by, and heard that comment. "That's why you hit on him."

"I, … No, … how" Phoebe was lost for words.

"Piper told me," Paige smirked. She sat down on the bed as well. "So Leo worked here as a handyman, getting attention from two sisters …"


	9. Battle of the Hexes

_A/N: thanks again for the review, adding to favorite story and adding story alerts. It really motivates me to keep on writing. Sorry for this late update, I've been really busy with work, friends and school. Also I'd more inspiration for the next chapters, so I already wrote some of that. I'll try to update it in the next week._

_As always enjoy!_

**Battle of the Hexes**

She had been in the past for more than two months. Looking through her notes again, she sighed. She basically still had nothing. Here she was the great savior, going to save the world, but she still didn't know from what. She had been looking through books, doing some undercover research at the underworld. However she still didn't make any progress.

The only thing she had accomplished was vanquishing a whole bunch of low level demons. As she didn't know who or what the threat was, she just vanquished as many as possible. She could do that as much as she wanted, however she doubted that it would solve anything. As it was impossible to single handed kill every last evil being.

The last week she started doubting whether or not to ask for her families help. On one side they might offer new insights, on the other side how could she explain it to them, without raising suspicious. Sighing she took some clothes of the ever growing pile. Phoebe really had to stop buying her stuff, she already had more clothes than when she left from the future.

* * *

"Morning," Paige said, going straight to the coffee.

"Good morning," Phoebe said, way to cheery."

"What do you want?" Paige asked suspicious.

"Well, agent Murphy called." Piper answered, "he has some cases he wants us to look through. Phoebe can I take a day off, but I don't have time. So she hopes you can go with her."

"What does he think, that we are his personal Murphy's Angels." Paige sighed, "I can't either. Today I'm getting a new charge. A future whitelighter, crossroad in his life, and I'm going to help him make the right choice."

Melinda smiled as she heard her aunt talk. She always talked about her new charges like this, like every charge was her first one. Technically this was her first one, as she wasn't really a beginning witch.

"Why can't Piper go?" Paige asked, after sipping from her coffee.

"I've to go to the club. Smitty is coming, and maybe he can get me a band. Cause the club needs a band, but no band wants to play in a club that hasn't had a band in two months. And after that I've to make a birthday cake for Chris, it's his birthday tomorrow. Maybe Billie can help."

All four adults in the room were staring at her. "I sort of have plans. Yeah I'm really busy." Nobody seemed to believe her.

"Please, please, please," Phoebe begged, folding her hands.

Melinda sighed, she never could say no to a begging aunt or uncle, or cousin know to think of it, and never to her brother. "Fine, I'll come."

"Yeah," Phoebe threw her hands in the air. "Finish your breakfast, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get out."

* * *

Phoebe and Melinda went to the cold cases, rows and rows of boxes, could be seen. An overwhelming feeling came over the two.

"He better doesn't expect that we're going to do this on a weekly basis. I've more to do, you know?"

"No, actually I don't know. You always leave the house in the morning, come back in the evening, besides when you're practicing magic or driving lessons with Leo, you don't have a job or go to school." Melinda didn't answer, so Phoebe sighed and asked the underlying questions. "What do you do?"

"You know, being busy." She was deliberate vague about it.

"With what?" Phoebe decided to push the issue. She had wondered about it for weeks, but Piper always made it clear that she shouldn't ask. However since Piper bailed on her, no one stopped her from finding out.

"Just busy. Do you want me to help you or not?"

Phoebe sighed, knowing she couldn't win. "Let's get started with it." She put on a pair of plastic gloves.

"I would leave those off, you get a premonition easier without them." Seeing the truth in the girls words, she took them off again.

_Maybe I should tell her, or something about it. It's not like I've achieved anything on my one. They might know something, just how do I tell them about it, without making them suspicious._

Going through the boxes, Phoebe's phone went. Answering it, Melinda understood it was another of her aunt's dates. She had lots and lots of dates lately, trying to find a suitable father for her children. Preferable one that wouldn't faint if he found out about the magic secret.

"I can't wait to see you again."

_I can off course mess it up a bit. Mom let me get away with everything, anyway._

"Don't sound so needy Phoebe," she said quite loud. "Men are so annoying." She picked up some glasses. "These are so Greta Garbo. That's a woman who didn't need a man to make her feel complete."

"Those are evidence, besides somebody probably died in them." She held her hand on the phone, but the guy on the other side obviously heard something, as Phoebe corrected herself. "No, I said I was dying to see you."

"Needy," Melinda commented again. "What is this one called anyway?"

Phoebe gave her an angry glare, "I'm shopping with a friend. I should go now."

"Don't lie to him," she yelled, "I'm her daughter." _Where the hell did that came from?_ However Melinda couldn't suppress a smile. She was sure she ruined that relationship.

Phoebe hang up, without saying anything to him. "Why did you say that? Are you deliberate trying to sabotage my relationships?"

"Just helping you. You want someone to start a family with, don't you? If he is okay with the fact that you've a 'daughter'" she made quoting signs in the air "then he has dating potential."

"I thought I made this clear after the Dex fiasco. It's nice that you care and want to help, but don't. Sometimes it just looks like you don't want me to find someone."

_Yeah indeed not someone, but the one._

"Sorry, I will stop with sabotaging your dates."

"So you admit you did it on purpose."

"I said I was sorry," Melinda want in the defense. She couldn't explain her motives and it was a slip the tongue to admit that she did it deliberate.

She walked to the next row of boxes. They should be able to at least solve one case. _You can't even solve your own case, why do I waste my time with this cold cases._ She knew Phoebe was still mad at her, as they hadn't said something to each other in five minutes. _Just ask their help._ She sighed, as Jessica once pointed out, she was really bad at asking for help. "Phoebe, can I talk with you?"

At the tone of her voice Phoebe knew it was something important, and from the sigh she heard first, it was probably difficult. "Off course you can."

"You know when you asked what I've been doing." Phoebe nodded, "I've been doing some research. Magical research." She sighed again, she had to tell some more if she wanted help. "But I'm kind of stuck. I'm researching the kidnapping of young kids, mortal or magical, by demons."

"How?" All though Phoebe wanted to ask why, she didn't think Billie would like that question.

"I've been looking into old, unsolved kidnapping cases, kids till 5 year, decided if it could be demonic and that cross-referenced it too powerful human looking demons. I actually found a few interesting things, but not like one big clan or demon that's behind a lot of this."

"Why do you think there is one big one?"

"I don't know, I hope. How else are we going to prevent it. Powerful kids, lured to be evil, while they were born good."

"Good point, you know what. Once we get out of here, I help you with your research. I can't remember ever crossing someone like that, but maybe Piper or Paige remember something."

"Thanks," she started to look through the boxes again. _What did you expect, that she had all the answers for you. And you know they never went through something like this before, otherwise they would have written it down. _

Going to the next box, she felt a power calling for her, as soon as she opened the lid. More power, that's what she needed. Then she just could kill any demon that would possess a threat, even power of three demons. Gently she took the belt out of the box. A very small voice in her head whispered it was a bad idea, but she couldn't stop herself. As she put it around her middle, Phoebe walked up to her, frankly calling no, stop. As soon as the belt was fastened, her outfit changed in something of a superwoman. _This might not have been the best idea._

"We're screwed," was Phoebe's comment on the situation.

* * *

In the car Phoebe had already called Piper, who would meet them at the manor. Melinda frequently tried to get the belt off, but she didn't succeed. "Don't bother," Phoebe said, when she made another attempt. "It's going to need a potion, spell or some kind of epiphany. Voice of experience, I was a mummy, genie, mermaid, and who knows what else."

At the manor Piper and Leo were already waiting for them, while, for a change, they were arguing. "So know you also think I'm emotional."

"I didn't say that Piper. I'm just saying that you've to accept his help."

There argument was made short when the door was ripped off, Melinda held the door in her hand. Phoebe and Melinda walked in. One look at the door and the outfit, and Pipers hands went to her mouth, "oh, no."

"This is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you bailed on me, otherwise she wouldn't have been there, and wouldn't have put on that belt."

"I just couldn't help myself."

"No, really," was Pipers comment.

"That looks like Hyppolita's belt." When none of the women responded, Leo continued. "She wanted to make man and woman equal, but didn't succeed. She retired with a group of woman on an island, killing every man that set foot there. However she was killed by Hercules. Ever since every woman who has worn the belt, tried to rid the world of man."

"Damn right we are, women should control the world." Melinda angrily moved her hands, turning Leo invisible. She blinked, the angry glare in her eyes disappeared. "We should really work on getting this thing off, before they end up even worse than Leo."

"What do you mean?" A surprised Leo asked.

"Look at yourself," Piper answered.

"Oh," was Leo's comment when he couldn't see himself.

"Can you turn him back?"

"I don't know how. I didn't do it. This thing did," Melinda said, pointing at her belt.

"All right, fine." Piper tried to blow up the belt.

"Did you just try and kill me?" _Take control, mom wouldn't kill me. Control the power. _She breath slowly in and out.

"Whoa, easy."

"Billie, relax. Of course not."

"That was weird. I think the belt doesn't like to be attacked. Well I've to go. Call me if you found a way to get this thing off." _I wanted power to vanquish a whole bunch of demons, so I better get to it._ She made a pirouette on the spot, turning faster and faster, until she disappeared in blue lights.

"She left?" Phoebe sounded surprised.

"That isn't the worst." The sisters turned to we're they heard Leo. "The goddess made a way to get the belt off, but if we don't find it, Billie is going to die."

* * *

This new power was cool. She always had wanted to be able to move without potions and she finally could. Of course she would lose this power soon, but right now she just enjoyed it. She already killed a lot of male upper level demons. But it still wasn't enough. It would only be enough if they would all die.

After killing another ten demons, she sat down. She felt very light headed. The belt was using all her energy, but she couldn't care. The belt wanted to be used, so she used its power.

"Are you okay?" A female demon, carefully came closer.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help. Come with me, and all your answer will be answered." Again a little voice in her head told her just to vanquish this demon, and again she ignored this voice.

The demon shimmered them into Magic School. We're she was waited by Tai and some of his gang.

"I need you to help me conquer the underworld, not going around rescuing Wonder Witch. There are more enchantress out there."

"I'm sorry Tai, it won't happen again."

"Male controlling female, it's always the same story." Melinda commented, before shooting lightning at Tai and his men, vanquishing them all. She also pointed her hand at Zira, but the belt wouldn't let her vanquish another female. "I should go."

"I can help you, understand the belts power."

"But you're a demon."

"But I don't want to be, nor do I've to be. This whole good versus evil thing is made up by men. Because they can't give life, they destroy it."

"What do you want?"

"Peace, harmony, just like you." _Don't trust her, just go away. _She really wanted to leave, but somehow she kept listening to Zira. Who was saying all the things the belt wanted to hear. She was no longer sure if she was using the belt or the belt was using her.

The sound of orbing distracted her, she expected Paige and was really surprised to see him, JD. He took her hand and orbed them to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Let go of me," angry she freed herself from his hand. "How dare you come back?" How dare you going to the demon alone? "Why did you've to leave me?"

She started crying, falling down on her knees. JD went to sit on his knees as well, taking her face in his hand. "I had to go alone, because I couldn't take the risk of you getting hurt. You've a whole future to save, the least I could do was help saving the present. And I saw you needed help now, and I wanted to help you. Needed to help you, let me Mel."

"Go away, I don't need your help. I don't need anybodies help." Slowly she rose to her feet, wiping away her tears. "Especially not from a guy." She lifter her hand, and a lightning shot at JD, who orbed away just in time. "Run you coward."

* * *

JD orbed to the manor, we're he found Piper and Phoebe scrying and looking into the book. Both of them looked surprised to see him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried to talk with Billie, but she prefers listening to demons."

"Demons, what is going on?"

JD quickly told them what he had seen and heard.

"We've to get her away from that demon. Maybe we can use the call a lost witch spell, it should bring her to us," Phoebe suggested. The sisters chanted the spell together:

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near

Come to us and settle here."

In white lights Billie appeared in the attic. "Have you found a solution?" Then she noticed JD, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, whether you like it or not."

"I told you I don't need help." The belt glowed.

"The man comes to save the damsel in distress. We don't need you." Piper said, glaring angry at JD.

"I think the belt is influencing you."

"Oh, are we afraid of a belt." Phoebe said sarcastic.

JD understood he couldn't win and orbed out.

"We're is that other 'know it all.'"

"Leo, I made him visible again and he went golfing. Because apparently that's the only way to get a band in the club."

"I must go, I've more male to slain."

"Indeed woman should control the world."

"I mean demons. I never want to kill another innocent again."

"Wait, I come with you." Knowing that she couldn't stop the girl, and knew she couldn't let Billie on the loose again, the only solution was going with her. The whole killing innocent thing completely ignored.

The moment they disappeared, the influence of the belt disappeared. "JD," Piper called the young whitelighter. He orbed in with Leo. "Sorry about before."

"That's fine. Where is Billie?"

"She and Phoebe left, going back to the underworld." She sighed, "we still didn't find a way to get the belt off. Do you have any idea where we could find the spell."

"Maybe in one of the books in magic school. Could you orb us there?"

"Is that a good idea, there are demons around there," JD asked.

"Hello, Charmed One," Piper pointed at herself. "Just orb us there, so we can save her." JD sighed, but gave in. They orbed off. In magic school Piper looked around and saw two demons. With two flicks of her hand, Zira and her little help were blown to pieces. "See, problem solved. Now let's find that book."

* * *

Paige stamped up the stairs. Henry really get on her nerves. Accusing Speed of everything, always seeing the bad in people, the stupid jokes all the time they spend in the car. It wasn't until she reached the door, that she noticed that one of the doors wasn't in his place. It was standing against the wall. She carefully examined it, it didn't look to be broken in an attack. _What the hell has been going on here_.

She rushed through the house, looking for her sisters, but didn't found anything. Coming into the attic she saw the book lying at the _'call a lost witch' _spell. There definitely was something going on. Why didn't they call her. She called both Phoebe and Piper, but both we're out of reach. She decided whether or not to use the spell, when Piper, Leo and JD orbed in. "What's going on?"

Piper quickly got Paige up-to-date. In the mean while Leo copied to spell out the book. "So, let's orb to the underworld and see if we can find them." Piper concluded. Both sisters took the piece of paper Leo handed them. Holding hands they orbed into the underworld.

"Can you sense them?" Piper asked, again. Paige had her eyes closed and her hands folded.

"No, not yet."

They were both distracted when a blue light shoot towards them. Slowing down, they saw it were Phoebe and Billie. Phoebe looked a little nauseous, but Billie was even worse. She was very pale and the moment she stopped, she had to sit down.

"She noticed you were down here. Please tell me you've to spell."

Paige took the spell out of her pocket.

"For all the world to work as one,

In harmony it must be undone."

The belt fell from Billie's waist. Her clothes changed back to what she was wearing that morning, she immediately felt healthy again. "Thanks," she mumbeled.

* * *

Phoebe was bringing the belt back to its cold case box. Piper and Leo were at the club, finalizing things with Smitty. Paige was going to by Chris a birthday cake, because with all that had been going on, Piper didn't had time to make one herself. Melinda was sitting on her couch/bed, thinking over this hectic day. She absolutely made an impact in the underworld, but using the belt had been a bad idea. The damage she could have done, was too much in comparison to the gain. The end didn't justify the means. She looked up from musings, as JD orbed in.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, thanks. Sorry for being so mean to you yesterday."

"It's okay, I know it was the belt. Or most of it, you're angry with me, aren't you? For going to that demon alone, even when I knew it would probably kill me."

"Why, I could have saved you. It wasn't that risky, it was only one demon."

"But you can't keep taking those risks. You've to focus on the bigger picture. And I wish I could help you, but I'm not supposed to be here. I'm a whitelighter in training after all. But what we have is special Mel, I don't care to wait another 20 years."

"It is," she said, before kissing him. "But if you ever die again, I will bring you back to live, just to kill you myself." They shared one more kiss.

"I will see you again," JD promised, before orbing away.

* * *

It was the next evening, the boys we're both a sleep. Chris had a wonderful first birthday. The sisters and Melinda were in the kitchen.

"I'm off. I'm meeting Henry for a drink."

"Have fun," the sisters were surprised by Melinda's comment. It was common knowledge that she disapproved of the dates of Phoebe and Piper."

"So you mess up my dates, but to her you say have fun. Saying you're my daughter, when I'm talking on the phone."

"To which one?" Piper asked, making Melinda sniggered. "Ned, Neville, Nick, Nigel." Piper randomly saying names.

"Looking at her speed last time, she probably already reached the P by now," Paige got involved in the teasing."

"What last time?"

"Last time that she was obsessive dating, she went through the alphabet, and she stopped at the M. When she lost her powers and understood she had lost the way."

"You lost your powers," _they really keep the interesting stories to themselves. I should have come back to the past earlier, the best way to get some answers._

"Yes, I lost my premonition, levitation and empathy. The premonition I've gotten back, and the others will in time."

Melinda had already wondered why her aunt wasn't an empath yet, but now she know understood. "Well I've to go now. I've to collect my bet money." Paige left the manor, while Phoebe went to another ones of her dates.

"I wish I could have seen his face, when you said you were her daughter." One moment of silence, before they both start laughing.


	10. Hulkus Pocus

_A/N: Thanks for adding this story to favorite story. I would really love some reviews (A) _

_This chapter is a lot faster than the last one, but as I said I already wrote some of this. The next chapter made take a week of two, 'cause I'm really busy next week. _

_Just a little teaser, the next two chapters won't be episode related. _

_BTW this is now the longest story I've ever published with words and chapters._

_Enjoy!_

**Hulkus Pocus**

"She isn't home," Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "She's probably checking out all this new information." Phoebe had after all helped Billie with her research. She contacted agent Murphy, who had given her all the information about missing kids. So Billie was busy again cross-referencing everything again.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know two weeks ago, when she was wearing that belt,, she said something weird."

"Could you make that even vaguer, Pheebs?"

"She said she didn't want to kill another innocent. Which made me wonder, another. Has she killed someone before, and I would have asked, but two persons stopped me."

"What," Piper said loudly, "Leo and I just think it's better. Because she either killed someone, or, which I think is a reasonable explanation, she meant JD. And I don't want to ask her, but she is finally getting over him. And it would look like we accused her of murder."

"She lives here, I think we have a right to know. And you've to stop worrying, she won't run away if we ask a few innocent questions. She did told me what she was doing, when I asked, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but –" The phone rang and Paige happily went to answer it. Her sisters obviously had discussed this before and they were both trying to get her into their camp. After answering the phone, she went back to the kitchen. Her sisters didn't even noticed that she had been gone.

"What gives you the right to noise in her past."

"Well, you've to agree it's weird."

"I missed it, what's weird." Paige stopped their bickering.

Piper looked angrily at Phoebe, who answered. "Well, when Murphy was gathering all those missed children cases, I also asked him to look into Billie. Don't you also give me that look. We know her almost three months now, and we hardly know anything about her. Sometimes she reminds me of Chris, he also never told anything about himself. Anyway, he hardly could found anything about her. Just a birth certificate, but nothing else. Which he found weird, so he dug even deeper. Apparently she never finished high school. However the weirdest are her parents, there is hardly any information on them. It looks like a family who have to hid something. Like killing people."

A moment of silence was in the kitchen. "Did you or Murphy ever consider this. In self-defense she kills an important criminal person and she and her family are in the witness protection program, which would explain the lack of information."

Looking at Phoebe's face, she knew that she hadn't considered that. "So I am with Piper on this. Don't ask, if she wants to tell us, she will. Remember she told us her life was complicated. Oh by the way, Murphy called, he wants a report on the demon."

"Let's go." Phoebe grabbed the keys of the counter. Sighing Piper left the kitchen.

"This better not take too long, I've a ski trip to go too."

* * *

Melinda crept around Magic School. There seemed to be more demons than normally. A few were bend over a large, ugly demon on the ground. He started to shudder, before his body turned to flames and only ashes were left. She carefully walked into an empty room, not noticing that one of the demons noticed her. All this cases she got from Murphy were helpful. The information on the internet and in papers was little and not always correct. She was looking for a book she saw here the other day. Not knowing then, that she would need it now.

"Who are you?" A demon suddenly asked from the doorway.

_Mistake number one, don't talk, just attack._ "I'm a student, here at magic school. Yeah, you know, I must have gotten stuck on an astral plane or something. Did you guys possible redecorate." The demon slowly walked towards her. _Just a little closer._ He put his arms forward to struggle her, but she grabbed his left arm, flipping him over. Pressing her knees in his chest, she put an athame to his neck. _Maybe I can use him. He doesn't look to dumb, she can probably read._ "Move and your dead."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is to find information about Jessie James, the kid that disappeared 15 years ago. But since you and your buddies trashed this place, I can't find the books that I need. So you'll have to find them for me. Ask around, I'll be back." Punching the demon in the face, she stood up. Using a potion to go back to the attic at the manor. Walking down the stairs, she heard a baby crying. Looking in the boys room, she saw them both sound asleep. _That's weird._ She walked further downstairs and saw Paige standing with a baby in her arms. "Didn't know you had a kid Paige. You guys never tell me anything."

"Funny, coming from miss keeping-everything-a-secret. Where have you been this morning?"

"Magic School, working on those missing kids."

"That's dangerous, it's crowded with demons."

"See, that's why I don't tell you anything. You always go in your overprotecting mode."

"Well, you should be around more. You were suppose to help us, and because you weren't around I'm stuck with a baby."

"So what, you wanted to drop a baby in my lap," Melinda unknowingly quoted her aunt. "You've more experience with kids, after all you've two nephews."

"Well," Melinda never found out what the well was, as a demon appeared in the house. Huge, and ugly just like the other one at Magic School. "Nursery," Paige orbed Ramon out of the room. Quickly Melinda got an athame out of her booth and threw it at the demon. Only he was hardly hurt by it. He pulled it out of his chest and threw it back, missing her by inches. In two big steps he was at her, smashing her against the wall. "Magic School," just like the baby the demon was orbed away.

"Oh, can't we go back to the freaky demon, please?" Melinda was cleaning up and heard her mother and aunt walk in.

"Yeah, we can, after I deal with you."

"I don't understand why you can't just let this go.

"Look, I understand your problem with your premonitions, but why cancel all your dates?"

"Because they're me trying to make my premonition come true."

"So?"

"Well, so it's not working, okay? My conception date had come and gone. And actually I feel relieved."

"So now you don't want a baby?"

"No, of course I do. Just not right now."

"That just isn't you Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed as her eye fell on Billie, sweeping up the remains of a vase. "What the hell?" She walked towards her. "What happened."

"A demon attacked us. I guess I kind of ticked him off at Magic School."

"Magic School –"

"Yeah, yeah," Melinda interrupted Phoebe, "Paige already told me it was too dangerous." Her voice telling that she found Paige overreacting.

"Because it is, you can't keep taking risks like that." Piper said sternly. Her eye fell on the scratch in Melinda's neck. "And look if this was any deeper, you would have needed stitches."

"It's only a scratch. Besides, life is one big risk. I can also fall down the stairs, get hit by a car. At least at Magic School, I'm prepared for the risk."

"I still don't like it," Piper wanted to say more, but was interrupted by a crying baby. "That's not mine." She looked at Melinda.

"It's Henry's." A little smile came on her face, when she saw the two faces in front of her. Piper and Phoebe went straight to the kitchen.

* * *

Melinda was looking through the book. Somehow it always helped her think, even when it didn't have an answer. Why were those demons so strong, what was changing them and was the same thing killing them, or was it something else. The scratch itched, she really hoped Paige would get into her healing powers soon. Live was just easier when all the battle wounds were healed like they never were there. She thought about the future, from the three persons who knew how to heal, only one still could, when she was sober enough. _Concentrate on the now, nothing of that is going to happen again. Just find something against this demons, the sooner you fix this, the sooner you can go on with your research._

Flipping through the book again, she heard somebody coming up. Paige knocked on the door, before walking in. The entire attic looked like a student room. Clothes lying all around the room, empty plates next to the door, and in the middle the not so normal magic stuff. "Did you found anything yet?"

"No, nothing."

"Well, keep looking. I'm going to Henry, to get a photo of Ramon's father, so I can scry for him."

"Why doing it so difficult. I get my laptop." Getting the laptop from under a pile of dirty clothes, she sat down on the couch. She quickly typed the password.

"What is your password?" Melinda gave her the like-I'm-telling-you-that glare. "When you were missing a few weeks ago, it would have been handy."

She sighed, "Jess, with double s. But only in case of an emergency."

Paige nodded, happy to Billie trusted them with the password. The blonde clicked on the pictogram of HJ, a large HJ Software came onto the screen, before the map of San Francisco was shown.

"What is HJ?"

"A show off," Melinda could smack herself. "Nothing, just forget it." She was really stupid right now. _Tell her to forget it, now she surely will remember it._ "So what do we know of Ramon's' father.

Paige quickly told her everything what Henry told her, and looked how Billie put all the information in the laptop. Hooking a crystal up to the laptop, she started scrying. After only two minutes she has success. "Okay, he is here now." She wrote down the address. "Go bring back that baby?"

"What's that?" Paige pointed at a little pictogram on the screen.

"That are some people whose information I save. So I can found them easily." She really started to doubt if she should show Paige this all. After all none of this was invented yet, and she probably broke all future consequences rules that there were. She clicked on it. A long list appeared, some names in black, but most grey. Her name on the top. "Look this is me," she clicked at the name Mel. A red dot appeared at the manor.

"Mel?"

"I think it's cute Wyatt calls me that, and if it falls in wrong hands, nobody except you, knows that it's me. Don't you've a baby to find." _She better go, before she asks even more questions. _She knew that there was something wrong, all the information just slipped out of her. Like her resistance was weakening.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Leaving with the address, she went to pick up Ramon out of the nursery.

Scratching her neck again, she decided to go downstairs. Maybe they already knew something. Like she wasn't busy enough, she also had to find out why she was talking so easily. She heard some arguing in her parents room, between her mom and aunt Phoebe, so she continued downstairs. She would talk to them later. In the kitchen she quickly made herself a few sandwiches. Her neck still irritated her, and she splashed some water on it. However it didn't help, she started feeling weak, her body started trammeling and she hold on to the counter so she wouldn't fall down. Her knuckles we're all white, her breath short and rapid.

"Honey, what's going on?" She heard Phoebe's voices somewhere in the distant, but didn't see her. A hand suddenly started to rub her back, but it didn't help her breathing. "Piper, Leo," she heard Phoebe shout, before she blacked out.

* * *

Phoebe had been shocked when she saw Billie in the kitchen. It was obvious that she wasn't doing well. As she tried to calm her down, she called for help. Only right after, Billie started to move again. She stood up straight and all her muscles were visible, only to hulk-out. It was the only way to describe it. Before she had time to respond, this hulk Billie threw her out of the kitchen, into the living room. Falling down on the table, it broke under the force. Piper and Leo came running down the stairs. Helping Phoebe on her feet, she looked around. A movement catched her eyes and she moved her hands to blow it up. "No, Piper, it's Billie." Phoebe stopped Pipers hands.

An very angry Billie walked towards her, throwing the furniture to the room. When she jumped towards the sisters, Piper raised her hands and Billie flew against the wall, losing her consciousness.

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous."

"No, the other one I also couldn't blow up. And she is strong and a good witch. It wouldn't have killed her. So what happened."

"I don't know. I came into the kitchen, and she was shaking, pale and then she changed into this."

Paige choose that moment to walk in. "What happened, another demon attack."

"Not another demon, it's Billie."

"That's Billie, what happened to her?"

"I would say the same as the demon. She must have gotten it from the scratch. Let's go back to agent Murphy, and see what the government isn't telling us."

"I will talk with the Elders, they might know something." Leo suggested.

"And I will stay with Billie."

* * *

As Phoebe sat with the unconscious Billie, she actually started feeling bad. She loved this girl, trusted her, she was family. Why wasn't that enough, no she had to know everything about her. But not anymore, she was going to leave it at piece. Just like Piper, Paige and Leo did. Suddenly Billie started to shudder and shrink back to her normal posture.

"That's bad," she heard Leo saying, while coming out of the kitchen. "The Elders think it's some kind of virus. And it's spreading fast, and kills fast." Suddenly Chris started crying upstairs. Leo made an apologizing hand gesture, before going upstairs.

After he left, Billie started to move again. "What happened?"

"You decided to redecorate the living room. Let me help you on the couch." She lifted Billie of the floor, almost carrying al her weight, as Billie's leg were still weak. Gently she lied down on the couch. Getting a blanket and a pillow she made sure Billie was comfortable. Before helping her to drink some water.

"Wow, I must be pretty bad off if you're waiting on me hand and foot."

"Well, don't get used to it, because you're gonna be just fine."

"Am I? I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't dying."

"Don't lie to me, please."

"No, you listen to me. You know how many times I almost died in the last seven years? How many times I really did die?"

"This is different." She started coughing.

"I'll get some more water."

Billie however stopped Phoebe, by taking her sleeve.

"No. Promise me, don't stop believing in magic or love. I heard you and Piper talk." She answered the asking eyes. She started coughing again, and her eyes slowly closed. Saying that sentence cost almost all her energy.

"I won't."

"When I die," she said, taking a breath between each word.

"No stop, you're not going to die. You're going to be fine." Phoebe wasn't sure if she was convincing Billie or herself. "I'll get you some more ice." This time Billie didn't stop her from leaving.

* * *

Phoebe slammed the fridge door, they were out of ice. Putting her head in her hands she sighed. She heard the sound off Paige orbing. "Is she?" Piper asked, fearing the worst.

"Barely," Phoebe said back, her voice almost a whisper. Piper immediately left the kitchen. "What did you found out."

"The government accidently created a virus, and our only shot at an antidote is the blood of patient X. All we have is this." Paige showed the ID tag. "Even if we put all our power together, I'm afraid we won't make in on time."

"Then let's get stronger. Let's get Billie to affect us."

"That's crazy," but she was talking to Phoebe's moving back, as she went to Billie and Piper.

They saw Piper shaking Billie, "wake up, sweetie, please." As Phoebe and Piper came closer, they saw Billie open her eyes.

"Mom," she barely could say that one word.

"I'm here, don't worry. We will save you." Phoebe took the athame out of Billie's booth, and slid her hand. Before handing it to Piper, who did her own hand and of Paige. Mixing their blood with the virus, there powers immediately grow. Piper froze Billie, as she started to shudder. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The next day Melinda woke up, still on the downstairs couch. As she slowly went to sit upright, she heard Phoebe telling her to take it easy., and helping her up. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well. I'm just hungry."

"That sound like the Billie we all know and love." Phoebe got her something to eat.

"So what happened," she asked with her mouth full of food.

"CliffsNotes version: We hulked out, kicked ass and saved the world. You know just another day in the office."

"Yeah, I can see that." Her hand went to her neck, the scratch had gone.

"We got the antidote to the elders, everybody is being cured as we speak. And the demons found the antidote as well."

"You guys risked yourself to save me. And then you say that I'm taking big risks."

"He," Phoebe playfully hit Billie's arm.

Paige and Piper orbed in, they went to have a polite conversation with Murpy. "Hey sunshine, it's good to see some color in your cheeks," Piper commented.

Yeah, grey and pasty, not your color scheme."

_Please don't ask about me saying mom, please."_ Mentally she crossed her fingers, luckily she wasn't asked. _Maybe they put it off as being delirious._

"How did it go with Murphy?"

"He decided we are too difficult to handle."

"How rude," Phoebe laughed. She could only imagine how Piper acted yesterday, and understood that Murphy must be really afraid of them right now.

* * *

She put the box on the counter. The main reason she offered to bring this to P3, was the privacy. She quickly texted Paige. _Can you come to P3 its urgent._

Paige didn't let her down, two minutes later she orbed in. "What's up?"

"A whitelighter is like a lawyer, right. If I tell you something in confidence, you won't tell anyone about it?"

"Yeah, we're good at keeping secrets."

"I mean from everyone, including the family." Paige noticed that she didn't call it 'your family' as she also considered herself a part of it, but didn't want to call it our family.

"I won't, I promise." Paige wasn't sure she could keep that promise, but she promised it anyway.

"Okay. That's for saving me yesterday," she started nice. "But don't ever do something that stupid again. You all three could have died and mess up the future even more."

"How would you know …" _She is from the future, why didn't we notice that. _"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nobody should have known, that I was here. It takes me longer than expected."

"And what is it exactly are you doing?"

"I can't tell you, not as long as I live. Almost dying was an eye-opener. What if I'd died, nobody would have saved the future. So I wrote it all down in my Book of Shadows, and when I die, it will magically go to you."

It was clear Billie thought this through, Paige sighed. "I would really want to know more, but I won't pressure you." _Funny, I thought only our family jumped through time._ Paige breath stopped for a second, it wouldn't, would it?" _She treats us like family, she has Patty's smile, she calls Piper mom and tells people she is Phoebe's daughter._ "I've one question for you, and I want you to answer me honestly. Are you one of our kids?"

_Crap, how did she figure that out. Let's lie, it's all I do here anyway. _"No I'm not. But I do know you in the future. You remember my outburst over exposure." She waited for Paige to nod. "You helped those accused of possessing magic, hide them, keeping them safe. I'm one of the few who actually posses powers. I heard stories of people travel back in time and I went for it."

"And your really not family?"

"No, I'm not related."


	11. Straight as a Darklighter's Arrow

_A/N:_ _Thanks for the reviews and adding to favorite story and story alert. I said this chapter made take some time, but as most of my plans this week were cancelled, I had a lot of spare time._

_This chapter mostly revolves around Paige._

_The chapter isn't episode related. However someone from a later episode will come by. In the future I will mix more episodes, because not all episodes I can use in my storyline, but some characters are just too much fun to not use. (Like in Mr. & Mrs. Witch :P)_

_In this chapter a flashback and the current situation while be going on, on the same time. To make things clearer, I will write __**the flashback like this.**_

_This chapter you can again guess where the title is from. (Book, movie, expression.) _

_Enjoy_

**Straight as a darklighter's arrow**

Paige looked up from her coffee, as she heard the doorbell. It had been a busy morning. Piper and Leo had decided to take the kids to Disney World, as they missed their ski trip two weeks ago. And as Disneyland wasn't close, Paige had orbed them over there. When she came back, Phoebe and Billie were both walking around messing everything up. Papers were flying through the room, and especially Billie ran up and down the stairs at least twenty times. Phoebe had to write a Christmas special for her work, at work for a change. Apparently Elise liked to see her employees more than once a month. For Billie it was a big day, she was going to take her driver's test today. Finally the two left, as Phoebe gave Billie a lift to the institute.

Opening the door, she saw Murphy standing at the door, with a woman, mid twenties, black hair and dressed in jeans. "Sorry for disturbing you this early at the morning."

"That's fine. I've had a busy morning already. Very brave from you, showing up her. Not afraid of Piper."

"Is she still mad," he asked cautiously, looking if he saw Piper.

"No, not really. And she isn't home."

The woman next to him coughed. Successfully bringing the attention back to her. "Paige, this is Mikelle. She was attacked this morning."

Paige already figured out that it had to be magical, otherwise Murphy wouldn't have come to them. "Come in," leading them to the living room, she waited for them to sit down. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee, black, thanks."

"Do you've anything stronger?"

"It's a little early for that, don't you think?"

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere," was Mikelle's response. Paige sighed, but came back with two coffee and a beer.

"So, agent Murphy said you we're attacked. What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh, believe me. I probably would."

Taking a gulp of her drink, Mikelle looked from Murphy to Paige. "Okay, I was in an alley, and suddenly black lights filled the air and there stood a man, completely dressed in black. Then with those same black lights came, and then he had an crossbow in his hand. And he started shooting arrows at me. Luckily I could run away into the crowd. And when I looked back, he and the arrows were gone. Only some police saw me running away, and made me tell what happened." She took another zip, "crazy house, here I come."

"No, we don't think you're crazy. That man you saw was a darklighter, he kills whitelighters, or future whitelighters. I just have to check something, I'll be right back." Paige orbed right from the chair up to the Elderland. She saw Sandra and went to talk with her. Sandra confirmed her suspicious, Mikelle was a future whitelighter, and her whitelighter was recently killed by a darklighter. Paige offered to take her as a charge, to which Sandra happily agreed. Orbing back to the living room, she saw that agent Murphy had a hard time, keeping Mikelle in the house.

"What are you?" Mikelle screamed when she saw Paige again.

"One of the good guys. I'm a whitelighter and a witch. And you, you're a future whitelighter. Sit down," she said strict. Sighing and showing that she didn't want to be here, Mikelle sat back.

"Do you have another," showing the empty beer.

"In the fridge, Murphy could you?" Murphy left the two woman ago, having the feeling that Paige wanted him away. "I understand that you're freaked out. The first time I saw magic, I also freaked out. Let me tell you some more about whitelighters, darklighters and witches, okay?" So Paige started to explain about the magic world, also learning Murphy a few things.

* * *

Paige had set crystals all around the house, to make sure Mikelle was safe. Agent Murphy had to leave earlier, as he had other things to do. Mikelle watched her from a stool in the kitchen, as she mixed a vanquishing potion. Her first instinct to make it in the attic, she had pushed aside. It was sort of Billie's room now, and they couldn't keep barging in there, whenever they felt like it.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Mikelle seemed to have doubts about the potion. Or doubts just in general, sometimes she gave Paige the look, like she was the crazy one.

"I'm sure. I've done this before, and I will probably still be doing this in the future." She still didn't seem to convinced, and Paige had to stay calm. Remembering how hard it was for her when she came in the magic then. However she was much more believing than Mikelle seemed to be. "Trust me, okay. I'm your whitelighter, it's my job to keep you safe. That I'm also a witch, just makes it's easier." Bottling the potion she gave two vials to Mikelle and put two in her own pockets.

Sighing she called Murphy. He said he wanted to be there, when they would vanquish the darklighter. His bosses wanted him to actually be at a vanquish, rather than always take their word for it. Murphy had made it clear that he didn't agree, but had to follow orders. Calling him, they decided to made each other at the alley. The same one were Mikelle was attacked this morning. Giving Murphy enough time to get there, she orbed herself and Mikelle over.

In the alley Murphy impatiently paced up and down. He didn't like to wait, and he certainly didn't like to wait at a crime scene, were the attacker could be retuning. Would be returning, that's what they were counting on. He sighed from relief when Paige orbed in, but he looked in horror as the, he assumed, darklighter orbed in and shoot an arrow at Paige. Before she even had time to react, the arrow went through her shoulder. Clanging her shoulder in pain, Paige fell down on the ground. Mikelle tried to runaway, but wasn't fast enough, as an arrow hit her straight through the heart. Out of Mikelle's hand fell a vial. The darklighter smirked at Murphy and aimed his crossbow. The surprise effect was gone, but one mortal he should be able to handle. With one movement, Murphy rolled over the ground, to Mikelle. Looking up, he saw the Paige magically pushing the darklighter in a wall. Grabbing the vial, he threw it at the darklighter. With a scream and a lot of flames, the darklighter was literally sucked into hell.

Murphy first checked Mikelle's pulse, even when he knew he wouldn't find one. Before turning to Paige, she still had a pulse, but her eyes were rolling in their sockets. Lifting her over her shoulder, he carried her back to his car. After lying her carefully on the backseats, he grabbed his phone. Making sure that someone would pick up Mikelle's body, he called Phoebe. Agreeing to meet her at the manor, he drove back as fast as he could.

* * *

Happy Melinda walked outside the big building. She just passed her driver's test and possession of a driver's license. One thing to add on her long list, she didn't expect to do in the past. Her mood made a big change, after Phoebe called her. Telling to her that there was a family emergency, and after checking is she brought transportation potions, asking her to pick up Piper. Off course she had potions with her. She never left the house without them, you never knew when to make a quick escape.

"Piper it's I need to find,

Bring me close to a place where no one minds."

Throwing the potion, she was immediately transported to Disneyworld. She ended up in a very dark room, feeling around she felt the door. Opening it, she noticed that she had transported into the cleaners room. Looking around her, she noticed Piper, Leo and the boys standing at a hot dog stand. Running up to her, she grabbed Piper's shoulder. "You've to come home, family emergency." Before Piper even had time to answer, she practically dragger her mother back. Using another potion, they both came in the manor.

Just as they arrived in smoke, Phoebe opened the door, followed by agent Murphy who carried an unconscious Paige through the door. Melinda's eyes immediately shot to the arrow, sticking through Paige's shoulder. "What happened?" Piper asked at Murphy, as he placed Paige on the couch.

"She went after a darklighter. He shot her and Mikelle before they had a change."

"And you let her go alone to a darklighter?" Melinda asked, not believing what he said. In the future he always was very overprotective. Never let anyone go alone on missions. Until he had to leave, but Patty held the same rules of carefulness. Walking towards Paige, she broke of the arrow and used her power to push the rest out of Paige's body. Judging the arrow, she noticed all the venin was gone. "Useless," she stated, throwing the arrow away, before she went upstairs.

"She said you were all busy, that you she could handle this alone." Phoebe heard the guilt in his voice. "Now she is shot and Mikelle is dead."

"Who was Mikelle? Piper asked, while checking Paige's pulse."

"A future whitelighter, she was attacked this morning. I brought her here. Paige wanted to lure the darklighter with Mikelle and than kill him with a potion."

"So we also have a darklighter on the loose?"

"No, I threw the potion at him. I'm quite sure that he is gone." He looked at Paige, her white skin was becoming even paler. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe you can look after Mikelle, making sure that there is no evidence that leads to magic or to us." Murphy nodded, before turning around and going back to the alley.

Phoebe went to the kitchen to get a wet towel, to put on Paige's head. "What are we going to do Piper?"

"I don't know. I'll check the book, you stay with here." After that Piper walked up the stairs.

* * *

This couldn't be happening again. At least this time she knew the recipe by heart. She already had half of the potion ready, but now she really needed some of the venin. Flipping through the book, she found a summoning spell for a darklighter. Saying that spell, she didn't notice somebody coming up the stairs. The darklighter didn't disappoint her, the moment he spotted her, he shot an arrow. Just as Melinda wanted to throw the vanquish potion, Piper opened the door. Distract, she could hardly avoid the second arrow. Raising her hands, Piper blew him up. "What's going on here?"

"No, time. Can you leave?" Melinda took the arrows of the floor and dipped them in the boiling water. Looking up she saw her mother still standing there. With a movement of her hand she pushed her mother out of the room and locked the door. She had to concentrate now.

_**She stared at the potion. There was something missing, there was always something missing. One ingredient that could save his life. Blood dripped from the cut on her forehead, and she whipped it away. A drop fell in the potion, and it started boiling. It might work, she thought to herself. She didn't have time to test it, it was her only shot. She took the athame and made a large cut across her arm. Blood came streamed freely in the potion. A small explosion erupted. Ignoring her still bleeding arm, she filled a glass with the potion and ran downstairs.**_

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, as Piper came back downstairs.

"She summoned a darklighter into the attic, and then moved me out of the attic."

"She threw you out of the attic?"

"Moved, I was still standing on my feet. And I can't open the door anymore, nor can I blow through it. But the main point Phoebe, she had a darklighter in the attic. What was she doing with that? I mean we trusted her, treated her like family and she meets with demons."

"Hold your fire, we don't know what she was doing. Is that darklighter still there?"

"No, I blew him up. But we've a record of trusting people, and get that blown in our face. Maybe I should have made her talk, but I let her go around, doing suspicious things. It never crossed my mind she would be"

"Stop it Piper. We all trusted her, and I still do. I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation." Suddenly they heard the attic door open and Billie running down. She pushed them out of the way, as they were blocking her way. In her hand she held a glass with a green looking liquid, while her other arm was bleeding. She went straight to Paige.

_**On the couch was lying junior, his sister we're still calling for their mother, while trying to heal their brother. Even though Paige couldn't hear them in the underworld. Phoebe's daughters were looking down in the underworld for them. Roughly pushing Patty away, she opened his mouth and threw the potion in. **_

"_**What did you do? I could have healed him."**_

"_**You can't heal, at least I'm doing something worthwhile." **_

Phoebe and Piper both noticed the blood dripping of her arm. "What's going on Billie?" But Billie ignored them as she opened Paige mouth and made her swallow the potion. "What's going on?" Piper asked again, doubting is she should Billie give Paige that potion, but decided it couldn't do much worse.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Billie said to herself.

"What did you do to her? Why are you conspiring with darklighters." Piper asked angrily, her sister was dying and Billie seemed to know more about it.

Paige breathing stopped and Phoebe checked her pulse. "I can't feel a pulse."

_**Suddenly Helen started to cry, her hands on her brothers wrist."He's gone." **_

_**It should had worked, it would have worked. "This is all your fault. He went down there to save you, even when you're the only one who doesn't get killed by the potion."**_

Melinda fell on her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't supposed to happen. Paige had to marry Henry, get kids and at least be happy for a few more years.

"_**It's nobody's fault, but the demons." Helen spoke quietly, as always trying to stop the fight between Melinda and Patty. She put her arms on Melinda's shoulders, knowing that she need the comfort the most. However Mel pushed her away.**_

Phoebe gently put her hands on Billie's shoulders. Trying to comfort her. She honestly didn't believe she had anything to do with it. She also knew Piper didn't believe that, but she needed to blame someone right now. Billie suddenly stood up, pushing Phoebe away.

"_**It's all my fault," was all she said before rushing out of the house. Furniture flying through the house, at her departure.**_

The furniture was flying through the house, the chairs clashed loudly against each other, windows opened and closed. "It's all my fault," Melinda mumbled, running out of the house.

"Wait," Phoebe called after her.

Piper was in the meanwhile using CPR on Paige. Loudly catching her breath, Paige's heart started beating again. "Phoebe," Piper called her sister. Both sisters noticed Paige's skin color returning to normal, her breath becoming normal, and her eyes opening.

Standing up from the couch, she looked at Piper. "You should trust her," was all she said before chasing after Billie. Outside the manor she tried to spot the blond, but didn't know what way she had went. Sighing she wanted to go inside and scry, when she noticed a few drops of blood on the street. She followed it all the way to the park, where it wasn't longer visible in the green grass. "Billie," she yelled.

* * *

Just before in the park, Billie ran into agent Murphy. Anger rising in her, if he hadn't send her on that stupid mission, she would still be alive. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. The next thing he knew her fist connected with his nose and the force made him lose his balance.

"It's your fault. It's all your fault. She is dead. Don't ever come to us again. I hate you." She yelled at him, as he lie at the ground. Some trees started to bend a lot, looking like they were about to break. Leaving Murphy alone, she run even further.

* * *

"Billie," Paige yelled again.

"Excuse me," a woman from about thirty said. "Are you looking for a blond, tall girl."

"Yes, did you see her?"

"She hit some man and then ran further that way. I normally don't pry, but she was hard to miss, with the yelling and all the blood at her arm."

"Yeah, thanks," Paige was hardly listening as the woman had pointed the direction. She ran down that path. She slowed down when she heard crying. At the lake, between a few rock, she saw Billie. Slowly she went towards her, the girl didn't even notice her. Sitting down next to her, Billie finally noticed her. Throwing her arms around Paige, she started crying even harder. Paige just hold her, waiting for her to calm down.

"I thought you were dead," Billie finally spoke, still not letting go of Paige.

"I would have, if you hadn't saved me with that potion. Where did you learn that potion?"

Finally letting go of Paige, she whipped the remains of her tears away. "I made it."

"You made it?" Paige asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. When you're at war, with only a handful of people who can heal, but a lot who get killed by darklighters, you've to come up with something else. Too many already got killed, before I finally figured out the missing ingredient."

Paige looked at the girl in front of her, her blond hair hanging in her face, her eyes still a bit red. With her overconfident, strong appearance, she sometimes forget how young this girl was. Too young to already be in a war situation. Too young to be faced with deaths, deaths she held herself accountable for. Too young to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I think it's amazing. It sounds like an complicated potion to make, let alone invent." She just shrugged her shoulders. "So there are a lot of whitelighters in the future."

"Witchlighters actually, and other hybrids. You made be one of the few now, in the future it really isn't that special anymore. It's more special to find a only a witch, like me."

"You're not only a witch, you're a great witch." Billie shrugged again, but a flinch of pain was in her face. She ripped a piece of her shirt and hold it against the cut against her arm. "Let's get home, so I can look at that." Making sure it was safe, Paige orbed the two of them back to the manor.

* * *

It was later that evening. Melinda had been avoiding of Piper and Phoebe since she and Paige orbed in. She had heard her mother's words, and they hurt more than she would thought possible. Okay, so maybe Piper didn't know she was her mother, and it might had looked suspicious, but still. Acting like this, she reminded her of her future mother. Always assuming the worst of people, apparently a habit she had long before it happened.

Phoebe she was avoiding, because she was too nosy. She would surely want to know everything about that potion, and where she learned it and blah, blah, blah. And there was no way she could answer those questions, she had to think about the future consequences. She probably told Paige already way too much.

She looked at the bandage at her arm. Even though she told Paige she could do it herself, her aunt insisted on doing it for her. It reminded her how in the end Jessica always did that for her. She had pretended to be very tired and went to the attic.

* * *

In the living room, Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, while Paige sat across of them on a chair. "You know, when I was hit by the arrow. I could still hear everything going around me." Paige looked directly at Piper. "You should have trusted her. She is practically family, for crying out loud."

Piper at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I know I overreacted. I was just scared, I thought you were going join mom and Prue. And she has a lot of secrets."

"Which you always forbid us to ask about," Phoebe joined the conversation. "You always expect us to just to trust her. And when we do, you start doubting her."

"I know," Piper said sighing. "And I were wrong, in doubting her. And I were wrong, about never ask her about anything."

"No you were right about that." Both sisters turned towards Paige. "She told me something in confident. Something that explains all her strange behavior and her right to keep things a secret." She saw that Phoebe wanted to ask what the secret was. "I can't tell you what it is. What I probably can tell you, is that she isn't a new witch. She has been doing this for a long time. She is the one who invented that potion."

"She did?" Piper asked surprised and proud. "Why would she lie about being a witch?"

"As I said she has her reasons. You just have to trust me on this one. If you don't trust her, can you at least trust me?"

Her sisters both nodded, before Piper stood up. "Do you think she is really sleeping?"

"No, I don't."

"Good," Piper said before going to the attic. Softly she knocked on the door, just in case Billie was really sleeping. Waiting for a response, she **SCHROK** when Billie suddenly opened the door, as she didn't hear her coming.

"Oh," was all Billie said, before walking back to her couch. Leaving the door open, Piper decided to just walk in. Sitting down next to her, Piper looked at the girl. The hurt clear on her face, hurt which she caused.

"I wanted to apologize. I should never assumed you conspired with darklighters. I know it's no excuse, but I was really afraid for Paige, and I took it out on you."

"Do you trust me? Would you trust me with your life."

Piper took a second to answer, which Billie noticed. "Yes, I would. Off course I would. You're family, in anyway but blood. You know that, that we see you as family."

"I guess." Sighing, Piper knew that Billie wouldn't let her get off this easily. Melinda noticed her mother's reaction. She knew Piper felt really bad about questioning her. It still hurt her that she would even consider this, but maybe she should be the bigger person in this. "I know," she changed her previous answer. "And I understand, people say and do weird things when they are afraid. Just know I'm one of the good guys."

"I know," was Pipers response. She knew Billie only gave in for her, she was grateful for that, but also felt that she didn't deserve it. She just had to show the blond that she trusted her, and maybe they could go back to that relation they had, when she first had moved in.

* * *

While Piper was upstairs, somebody rang the doorbell. "I'll get it," Paige said, when Phoebe made no movement to open the door. Opening the door, she saw agent Murphy, again. "Sorry for coming this late at night."

"That's fine. It's been a busy day. Very brave showing up her again, not afraid Billie is going to hit you again." Billie told her about her confrontation, and she could clearly see where the blond had hit him.

"Is she still mad?" He looked around if he saw her close. "Deja-vu," Paige and Murphy said simultaneously.

"No, not any more. Me being alive took most of her anger away. Besides she always tells us to be nice to you, since you're a great guy." The phone rang, "Phoebe could you get that?"

"She does, she mostly doesn't seem to like me that much."

"Well she does. And if anybody knows, it's her. But I didn't think that's why you came here?"

"No, I just wanted to check upon you. I feel kind of responsible that you nearly died this afternoon."

"And that wasn't when you called this afternoon."

"No, that was knowing whether or not you were alive. You seem pretty healthy for somebody who just got shot."

"Well, one potion and the effects were gone within a minute."

"Paige," she heard Phoebe yell.

"I think that's my cue to leave." He got an envelope out of his jacket. "This is for Billie."

"Billie?"

"Yeah, her 19th birthday next week. Easy to remember, on Christmas." Looking at Paige puzzled face, it became clear to Murphy that she had no idea. "I should go." He quickly left.

Still looking puzzled at the envelope, Phoebe walked up to her, phone still in her hand. "We forgot three persons in Disneyland."

"Oh shit," Paige mumbled before orbing off.


	12. 19 going on 19

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and adding to favorite story. It really lightens me up when I see them. Sorry for the delay in uploading, all the canceled plans from last week, I did this week._

_Again an own chapter, two in a row, a new record :p Again you can guess where the title comes from. The other one was from the expression 'straight as an arrow.'_

_I hope I wrote the Wyatt part right, I've no idea what kids of his age already say._

_Enjoy and merry xmas :D_

**19 going on 19**

It was two days before Christmas and two days before her birthday. Her birthday not that she celebrated that anymore, not since. _No don't think of that._ At least her family than understood why she didn't want to celebrate it. Jessica off course still got her a little present. She hated this period, she knew she had to focus on her research, but she just couldn't. _Next year again, those few days more or less, aren't going to make a difference now._

She had been watching a lot of television, seeing 'new' old Christmas movies that didn't bring back memories. Unlike the Christmas tree they had put on. She had made up some lame excuse when she had to help decorate and hadn't come back until she was sure they should have put it together by now.

She heard her mother and aunt Phoebe walking towards her. They had been talking in the kitchen for a long time, and the way they were walking towards her, made it clear they had been talking about her. Piper had done her best to show her that she did trust her, and she pretended everything was okay. _In the future nobody really trusts you, you should be used to it by now._ _Except Jess off course, she always trusted me._

"So what are your plans for Christmas." Phoebe asked Billie. Billie just shrugged her shoulders, and continued to watch television.

"You've much have given it some thought." Piper butt in. "Paige can orb you anywhere you want. Or you can use one of our cars."

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"But then you would be alone, on your –" Piper blow her elbow against Phoebe's rib, stopping her from saying 'birthday.' "On Christmas," Phoebe corrected herself. Billie's eyes were still fixed on the television and hadn't noticed the nonverbal conversation. However she did notice Phoebe's correction.

"There are a lot of people in Paris, is isn't like I'm going to the dessert. And besides I don't celebrate my birthday. How do you even know that?" She finally left the television for what is was and turned all her attention to the two sisters.

Piper gave Phoebe an angry look, before answering. "Agent Murphy left a birthday card for you. He also said that you were turning 19."

"I suppose," she said with a not caring voice.

Piper went to sit next to Billie on the couch. "You know we consider your family, don't you? And we would really like it if you would spend Christmas here. But we thought you might want to spend it with your parents."

"I don't. I just want to be alone, is that so hard to understand." She wanted to walk away, but Phoebe grabbed her wrist.

"Tell us what's wrong, honey."

"You want to know what's wrong," she practically yelled. "I don't see my parents, I've not spoken with them in 3 years." The dinner table was smashed against the wall, and Billie used the confusion to leave the house.

Piper was totally perplexed with the sadness radiating from Billie. It was obvious to her that Billie used anger, to stop her from feeling her true feelings. Following with another of those weird things, they really have to look into that.

She was even more perplexed when a few minutes later Billie already came back. She sank down on the couch. "I've decided that I can't run away, every time things get hard." Piper and Phoebe just went to sit next to her, waiting for her to explain herself, without pressuring her. They all watched the television for a while, until Billie got herself together.

"Three years ago, on Christmas, I had a big fight with my parents. I took my stuff and left. I've never looked back. I've been 19 ever since, to be honest, I didn't even know how old I was going to be this year." Piper gave Billie a reassuring squeeze on her knee, while giving Phoebe the look, to not ask questions. She knew Phoebe would want to more about the fight and whether or not she had tried to contact her parents.

"Well, then its settled. You're staying here for Christmas."

* * *

"Paige, can I talk with you for a moment." Melinda said, after knocking on Paige's door. Piper and Phoebe both had left for work.

"Just a sec," Paige answered through the door. About a minute later she opened the door. "What's up?"

"I'll be gone for a few days with Christmas. I need some time alone. Can you tell Piper and Phoebe for me?"

"Why can't you tell them yourself?"

Melinda sighed, she had hoped Paige would just agree. "Because Piper sort of decided I'm staying here. But I don't want too. For personal, future related, reasons."

"Okay, I tell her. You take your time, just call me every day, so I'm sure you're okay."

"Thanks Paige," too Paige surprise the girl gave her a hug, before going to the attic.

* * *

Piper was finally finished with taking stock, so she called Paige. She had wanted to speak with her youngest sister all morning, but work got in the way. Paige agreed to come to P3, and a few seconds later did she walk out of the office.

"So what's going on?"

"Can you talk with Billie for me?"

"Funny you mention her. She asked me to discuss something with you. She wants to go away with the holidays, but she doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Why would she hurt my feelings is she doesn't come?"

"Well she is under the impression you won't let her be alone on Christmas. And as I think you wanted me to talk to Billie about celebrating her birthday with us, I think she has a point."

Piper shrugged, "okay, so maybe I would like to have her with us. I think it's better, she needs to know that there are people who care about her. She has been alone for the last three years."

"Last three years, what do you mean?" Paige sounded confused.

"She told me and Phoebe this morning, that she had a fight with her parents, three years ago and that she never spoken them since."

"More reason to give her space. She knows we care Piper, we have ever since she moved in."

Piper sighed, she had to explain why she absolutely wanted Billie there, even when she couldn't explain it to herself. It wasn't only about what happened last week. It just felt that it wouldn't be complete, is she wasn't there. "I can't explain why, but I feel that is important that she is there. Can you please just ask her to reconsider. She trust you, she confides in you."

"Okay," Paige gave in. She could at least try talking with Billie.

"And then she can also meet Henry."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, he came by here, looking for you. So we talked a little bit and I invited him for the Christmas dinner. He said he would come if it was okay with you. So you better call him."

"Piper, you always tell me not to interfere with Phoebe's relations. Why do you interfere with mine?"

"Well first of all it's Christmas, and secondly it didn't stop you, so why should it stop me."

Paige glared at Piper, "fine he can come," she said before orbing off.

* * *

Melinda looked at her packed backpack. She didn't even know where to go to. The only people she knew lived right here, in this house. But she couldn't stay here, not with her birthday. They wouldn't understand her abruptly mood changes, her tears and her anger. She could be saying more than she intended too. She already had to watch out around Paige. She didn't think she completely convinced her whitelighter, that she wasn't family.

"Knock, knock," that could only be her aunt Phoebe, and indeed Phoebe walked towards her. "Look, I've bought you something for Christmas."

"You know it is still two days away." Never the less she took the bag Phoebe handed to her. In it was a black dress. Carefully she took it out and held it in front of her. It was maybe a little short for her taste, but it was definitely her size.

"So you have something new to wear to the dinner. And I know you don't like to shop."

_Because everything here is so outdated. _"Thanks, you shouldn't have."

"No problem, I like buying you stuff."

"I noticed," she even laughed, before looking serious at Phoebe. "But I'm not going to the dinner."

"I thought you were coming, Piper is going to be disappointed." _Thanks for the guilt trip Phoebe._ Almost as Phoebe read her mind. "Not that I want to make you feel bad. You do what you want to do."

"But Piper will understand, won't she?"

"She will, I will make sure of it." _Already my two favorite aunts, solving my problems with mom._

Melinda jumped from the couch, "thanks," she said while giving Phoebe a hug.

"Another hug," Paige commented from the doorway.

"Yes, I do hug you know."

"Well, I do know now."

"I'll leave you two to it," Phoebe said while leaving the attic.

"Billie,"

"You've talked to Piper," Melinda interrupted her aunt. She recognized the voice, the sorry-but-I-tried-to voice.

"Yes, I did. Actually she wanted to talk to me, she noticed that you didn't want to spend Christmas here. And she really wants you to stay, so she wanted me to talk to you."

"I can't Paige. I really can't. This time of year bring out the worst of me. I get angry, I get sad, it's just dangerous for everybody."

"Dangerous, how?"

"You didn't notice, all the stuff that flies through the house. I do that."

"You do that? We did notice, we thought it was a poltergeist, again. But why do you do that?"

"I don't want to, it's my powers. I can't control it, like someone ever said, whenever I get mad or sad, everything goes bad." Looking at Paige, she felt the need to explain. "It was made up by a twelve year old. Anyway when I get angry or sad, things start to happen. When JD died, I had to leave, because I could have torn this house apart. So I've this one place in a dessert, where I go. Because I can't hurt anybody there."

"Why did you never tell us? Or me?"

"Sure, I'm a new witch and a walking time bomb. That would have been a great introduction. It doesn't matter anyway. When it's really bad I can feel it, and then I make sure to get away from everybody as far as possible. However at Christmas it's always bad, so I mostly spend those days on my own."

"Okay," was all Paige said. Noticing the look Billie gave her, which she understood. It was a whole confession and all she said was okay. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in. We'll going to work on your magic, but first you go away on your trip. I make sure that Piper doesn't bother you."

"Thanks Paige, I'll be back before new year."

"You take your time, just call me. Calling that reminds me, I need to call Henry. Did you want to leave now, or do I see you later."

"I'll be leaving now, I just need to pack a few more things."

"Okay," pulling the girl in for a hug, she whispered "be careful. And I see you in a few days."

Melinda sighed when Paige left the attic, she had forgotten what a big deal Christmas and birthdays were in her family, since she never celebrated either of them. Letting her memories taking her back, she remembered her sixth birthday.

_All the adults were sitting on the couch and the kids around the Christmas tree. Each of them could search for a present. There were always the most present for her under the tree, because it was also her birthday. Still she never really understood, that's what made her following her mother to the kitchen. "Mom, why do they get presents on my birthday, but I never on theirs."_

_It had been one of those few occasions were her mother smiled, before lifting her on the counter. "Because you were born on a very special day. A day were we give each other presents, so your brother and cousins also get something. You know what my greatest present ever was." She shook her head. "You," her mother said while touching her little nose. _

That were the good days, before the house was always filled with yelling, arguing and sound of slamming doors. Now off course she know what the reason were behind her parents behavior, but she still didn't agree with the way they handled it. Sighing again, she pushed those thoughts away. It was pointless to keep rethinking the past, she just had to focus on the future. Grabbing her backpack, she made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to take some food with her. As she stuffed as much food as possible in the little backpack, Wyatt walked in.

"Mel go away?"

"Just for a few days, I'll be back."

"But mas tomorrow. You stay."

She didn't correct him that Christmas was two days away."No buddy, I can't stay." She saw some tears in her big brother's little eyes. "Don't cry Wy. I'll come back I promise. I'll always come back, you should know that." _Unlike your promise to always be there for me, you just left._ She heard the glass in cupboards jingle. "I should go now, I'm sorry Wy."

"Dad," she heard Wyatt cry, when she left the home. It broke her heart to hear him cry like that. She never heard him cry before, as he was much older than her. Of course there had not been that much reason to cry back then. He went away long before that. Mentally telling herself what a terrible idea it was, she walked back in.

"Wy, I'm here okay. See I'm here." Looking surprised at her, he stopped crying. Lifting him up, she putted him on the counter. "I'll be here, okay. I'll be here on mas."

* * *

She should have walked away, was the thought going through her head all day. She just couldn't be in this house on this day. Still here she was, in the dress Phoebe bought her. Wyatt and Chris were identically dressed in black pants and white shirts, which looked really cute. They secretly orbed presents from under the tree, but Paige caught them and made them put everything back. Piper was in the kitchen all day, making a very big dinner. Paige was stressing about the fact that Henry was coming and changed outfits at least three times. Phoebe was putting up more and more Christmas decoration and Leo had to drive through town, finding some very important ingredients. As she was banished from the kitchen, she spend her time with Wyatt and Chris. After all she stayed here for him.

As she heard the doorbell, she assumed it was Henry. And indeed, it was him. Looking much younger than Billie remembered him. Of course last time she had seen him he had been…"Hi, I'm Henry." This sentence brought her back to this time, where he didn't know who she was.

"Billie," politely they shook each other's hands and she lead him to the living room. "I would want to offer you something to drink, but I'm banished from the kitchen." The two boys looked very curious to the new man. "Wyatt, Chris, this is Henry. Aunt Paige's boyfriend."

She heard some sniggering behind her, and when she turned around she saw Phoebe laughing and Paige blushing. After introducing Henry to Phoebe, Paige took him to the kitchen to meet her other sister.

"Okay boys, remember what Aunt Phoebe told you. No magic, no orbing, okay."

"Kay," Wyatt replied and Chris sort of nodded. They heard the front door opening and footsteps coming closer.

"Happy Christmas," Victor hugged his youngest daughter. "Piper is in the kitchen," it was more of a statement than a question and Victor also went to the kitchen.

"I'll get us something to drink," Phoebe said, before going to the kitchen.

"Sure, everybody goes to the kitchen except for Mel," she mumbled to herself, forgetting that the two boys could hear her.

"Mel mad?"

Looking at Wyatt, who looked at her like she could start crying or yelling at any time, she realized that she was acting like a little kid. So what she couldn't go in the kitchen, at least now she didn't have to spend time with the family. "No Wy, Mel is fine. You want to open a present, just one."

Helping them, while making sure nobody came in, they opened a present for both boys. They both got a toy car and they immediately started playing with them.

"He, the present were for later." Paige noticed the boys playing and the wrapping paper on the ground.

"Oh come on, it's just one present. You can't expect them to look at it all day, and not open any." She smiled, she remembered Wyatt and Junior always giving her and their cousins presents when their mothers weren't watching.

She heard her aunt sigh, but when she looked at her face, she saw a smile. "Well, in that case, I might open one myself." She took two presents and gave one to Billie. "Then you should open one as well." Opening the present she found a silver necklace with a heart at it, on it was the inscription _'always.'_

"You like it?"

"I love it." She immediately put it on. "Thanks Paige."

"You're food can survive five minutes without you," they heard Phoebe saying. As everybody gathered in the living room, it was suddenly very crowded. Leo had also came back and was talking to Henry, Piper was talking to her father and Phoebe was pouring glasses of wine for everybody.

"Here," she wanted to hand on to Billie.

"I don't drink."

"Yeah, I know you're not old enough, but one glass doesn't matter."

"Alcohol just ruins everybody's life. It makes kids have to act like adults and make adults act like kids," Melinda snarled, hardly holding back her anger. A plate flew of the table and smashed against the wall and the glass fell out of Phoebe's hand. Using the confusion Melinda flew to her room. Breathing in and out very slowly, she tried to get her emotions under control. She heard somebody coming up and she knew it had to be Paige. The only one who really understood what just happened downstairs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've got it under control again."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, future consequences."

"Is there some manual for coming to the past. Future consequences, was also all that Chris ever said. But maybe it's better to talk about it, instead of bottling everything up inside."

"I've talked about it, but the memories don't go away. The only way to fix this is by saving the past, so those memories will never occur. If that makes any sense at all. Shouldn't you go back to Henry?"

"You're not coming."

"In a moment."

Melinda sighed when Paige left. She really should have gone away. Staying on Christmas really was a bad idea. However she couldn't leave now, it wouldn't only upset Wy, but Piper as well. She just had to sit through it and hoping that the house would still be standing at the end of the evening.

After coming down she and Phoebe apologized and they were all sitting and chatting in the living room, except Piper who was still working on dinner. She also made it clear that she didn't need any help. Sometimes when the conversation got to personal for her, she noticed that Paige subtle changed the topic. And finally it was time for dinner. Piper and Leo were sitting next to the boys, while Phoebe, Paige, Henry and Melinda were sitting on the other side. Victor was at the head of the table, between Phoebe and Paige. The first course was Piper's famous soup. _It still smells the same._ Trying to suppress any memories she quickly finished it.

After the soup, Piper with help of Paige and Phoebe put all the food on the table. A roast turkey, beef, ham, roasted vegetables, brussels sprouts and mashed potatoes. _Exactly like every year_, she had been wanting a Christmas like this again for years, but now she finally got it, she didn't want it. She tried to push away her tears, crying now would make absolute no sense to the others at the table.

She looked up us the sisters came out of the kitchen, Piper holding a cake, with nineteen candles in it, in her hands. It was a two layer, pink cake. _It's not possible,_ was the only thought going through her head. How could she had made the exact same cake, the cake she always got for her birthday as long as she remembered. Nobody noticed the chandelier started to move. "Make a wish," Piper said while putting the cake in front of her. This time she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheek.

Paige screamed when the chandelier fall of the ceiling and into the table, pulling Henry backwards, he didn't see Wyatt and Chris orb away from the table. "I can't do this," Melinda said to no one in particular, before running out of the house and into the rain.

"What the hell just happened?" Henry asked, while looking at the ravage in front of him. The chandelier went through the table, the food was spread over the ground. Leo and Victor were still sitting, but both had covered their face. The boys were somehow in the living room. Paige was still holding his shoulders, from when she pulled him backwards. The blond girl had run away, and Piper and Phoebe looked dumbly at the front door. The cake was on the ground, the little flames licking at the table. Picking up the cake, he blew them out. This got Piper and Phoebe out of their concentration.

"Is everybody okay?" Phoebe asked, looking also around. Besides from a few scratches and cuts everybody was fine. Moving everybody to the living room, Phoebe stopped Paige and Piper from going after Billie. "She needs to be alone. She'll be back, she always comes back."

* * *

The doorbell woke Piper up, she had waited a long time that evening for Billie to come home, until Leo convinced her to come to bed. Billie always showed up, eventually. Tying her bathrobe, she went to open the door. On the doorstep was a soaked Billie, still in the black dress, who had been crying. She immediately hugged the girl, "you had me worried," she whispered.

When she finally let go, Billie looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your Christmas. And I'm sorry to wake you, I forgot my key."

"You've nothing to apologies for. "You didn't ruin anything. And I should be apologizing, I shouldn't have forced you to stay. You made it clear that you wanted to be alone. I should have respected that." Looking at the blond witch in front of her, she decided that they could talk later. "Why don't you go put on some dry clothes, and I put the kettle on."

Piper waited in the kitchen, she already drunk some tea, before Billie came back. There was no trace left that she had been crying, or that she had been out all night. She looked like she just woke up. Piper gave her a cup, while pouring another for herself.

"You probably want to know what last night was about."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want. I'm just glad you're home and you're safe."

The girl nodded, before sipping from her tea. "It was the dinner, it was exactly like my mother used to make it. And I told her that I hated it, that I hated the cake, that I hated them. I never got the change to tell them I loved them.

_Used, hated, never, loved, she talks about them like they're dead._ The moment Piper thought it, it all made sense. Again she took Billie in her arms, who began sobbing uncontrollably. Leo entered the kitchen, but turned around as he saw the scene in front of him. Finally Billie calmed down. "They know you loved them."

"How do you know?"

"Mothers always know that, and they always love their child, unconditionally." Piper wasn't sure Billie believed her, but she wasn't going to push the subject.

"It happened tomorrow, you know." Piper didn't say anything, as she knew it wasn't a real question. "We had the fight, after which I run away. That was the last time I saw them."

"Oh sweetie," she squeezed Billie's hand to comfort her.

Wiping away her tears, she saw the irony of the situation, being comfort by her mother over her own death. She didn't want to them to know this. They had looked at her with pity ever since. Of course that was before it changed to mistrust. "Can you not tell? I don't want anyone to know."

Piper wanted to disagree, she wanted her sisters to know. But seeing the despair in the girls eyes, she nodded. "I won't tell them anything. But you know you can tell me anything, always. You don't have to keep these feelings bottled up inside."

"I know."

They both looked surprised when orbs filled the kitchen. "Mel back," Wyatt happily concluded.

"Yeah buddy, I told you I would be back."


	13. Vaya con Leos

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adding to favorite story / story alert. It makes me really happy to read them. So here is finally the next chapter. As I go on another holiday tomorrow, the next update while be in two weeks._

_I've been planning the rest of the story, and it's going to be around 27 chapters. So we're almost on the half. So much more to be looking out for :p_

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic._

_Enjoy!_

**Vaya con Leos**

Melinda was running down the streets. She had woken up early that morning, and decided that some fresh air, might bring some fresh ideas. Now that the new year had started, she started to feel better. She could finally concentrate on her mission again, stopping it all from happing. Her birthday would be a happy day in the future. Coming back at the manor she saw her mother's car on the driveway, and the car in the garage.

"Wow, is that an original pick-up from '41?"

"Yeah," Leo answered proudly.

Melinda walked around the car, touching it with her hand. "Straight six, four speed trannie."

"With matching serial numbers and the original tailgate."

"That's so cool. So you're going to make it even better?"

"Yes, just get the rust away, adjust the carburetor, rebuild the engine."

"It's beautiful," Melinda said to no one in particular.

"You want to help to fix it?"

"Yeah, sure. I just put on some other clothes."

The car remembered her of the promise her brother made a long time ago.

"_It's so beautiful." She walked around the blue car, softly touching it. Wyatt had just finished cleaning it._

"_What do you mean, it's just an old car. I would rather get a new one, but I don't want to hurt dad's feelings."_

"_You're an idiot. This is a classic. You know this car is 80 years old and still in working condition."_

"_You really love this thing don't you." She just nodded, she had loved this car since the first time she saw it. She had never rode in it before, her mother found it too dangerous. "Then it's yours, the moment you turn sixteen." _

_She practically jumped on her brother as she hugged him. "Really Wy."_

"_Everything for my little sister." He said before kissing her on the hair._

She never got the car, now too think of it, she didn't even know where it was right now. It was ironic actually, she finally was the right age and had her driving license, and suddenly the car showed up again.

* * *

In the meanwhile Piper was talking to her sisters in the living room.

"I saw the angel of Death this morning."

"Wait, what?" Both her sisters asked.

"I saw death this morning, downtown with Leo, when he was buying that stupid old car. But I don't think it means anything, really."

"Piper, the only person that sees him is the person he's coming after." Paige scolded her oldest sister.

"No, that's not necessarily true. We all saw him last time, and nothing happened."

"That's just because we we're protecting the guy who was next on his list, who incidentally, he got."

Phoebe nodded at Paige's comment, before adding, "he isn't the kind to make social calls."

"You're right, but if he really wanted me, he could have take me right then and there, right?"

"Well, we're not going to wait for him to make the next move." Taking a piece of paper, Phoebe scrabbled something down. Showing it to her sisters, they chanted in unison.

_Magic forces, black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light._

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring us the angel of Death here._

With some smoke the angel of Death appeared in the living room. "You can't just go around, summoning me. If got work to do, you know?"

"Is that why you came this morning, was that work?"

"No, I was doing you a favour."

"Favour, well I don't want any favours from you."

"Oh, you'll want this one." Sighing Death looked at the three sisters. "You know, my job was so much easier before I met you three. It was so much less complicated."

"For what's it worth, I don't think taking people's lives should be all that easy to do."

"It never is, still it's inevitable."

"You're not taking her," Phoebe spoke up.

"You're right, I'm not. Nor you or Paige. I'm taking Leo."

"What," Piper said confused. She wasn't prepared for that.

"It's curious, I actually feel bad about it." Paige snorted. "No doubt a reflection about my knowing you. Don't normally get to know people long in my line of work, obviously."

"You can't have him," Piper stopped Death's rant.

"You don't have a choice. That's why I came earlier, to warn you."

"Oh, you watch us, we've beaten dead before."

Melinda choose this moment to come down the stairs, still adjusting her top. When she spotted the angel of Death, she stopped in her tracks. _What the hell is he doing here?" _Walking towards the sisters, she saw the serious, and afraid faces. "What's going on?"

She looked directly at her mother, but Paige answered. "This is the angel of Death, he wants to take Leo." She felt her world falling down around her. He couldn't take her father, not now, not again. She doesn't notice what she is unwillingly doing with the house. All the furniture is flying against the wall.

Paige however notice and knows it's Billie. Remembering what the girl told her about a dessert, she firmly put her arm around her, before orbing out with her.

As the furniture stops moving, Piper still looks like she wants to kill the angel of Death. "Use your time wisely," Death suggest before leaving.

"He isn't taking him, he just isn't."

"I know honey, I know." Phoebe comforts Piper. "Let's write a spell to protect him. It will buy us more time, to figure something else out."

In the dessert Paige notices for the first time the destructive power of Billie. As the sand is flying miles away, Paige also got completely covered in it. When the sand started to lay down, she saw Billie sitting in the centre. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks. You should go home. Try to save him. You can save him, can't you?"

"I don't know. But we'll do everything in our power to keep him alive. Ready to go home?"

"No, I need some more time. You go, I'll get home later." Paige looked at her worried. "Really, I'm fine. I just need some time to think." Sighing Paige orbed back to the Manor.

Coming back at the Manor, Paige opened the door and was surprised to see Leo, bringing a pizza. And another Leo, fixing the clock, a third bringing the clothes. There were Leo's everywhere she looked. Opening the door again, she saw another Leo. "And you are?"

"Funny Paige. I know you're angry, I don't know what about. So let's talk about it."

Realizing Henry was standing in front of her, and obviously referring to the date they had earlier that day. However she just didn't have time for him, nor could she have a conversation, while he looked like Leo. "I'm really busy right now, I'll call you later. Okay?" Without waiting for a response she closed the door.

"Paige, come on." She heard him yell from the other side. Walking into the room, she saw Piper talking to Death again. He left in his usual smoke, a skull lingered in the air, before also disappearing.

"Who does every man looks like Leo?" Paige asked Piper, but Phoebe answered.

"Little mess up in the protection spell, but it bought us more time. Only the real Leo has left the building."

"Doesn't matter. We've an avatar to summon."

"An avatar?"

"Yes, an avatar, and then an elder while come as well. Either one of them should know what's going on."

* * *

"Death, I know you're out there. So get your ass down here."

"No reason to be rude, you know." Death said after he came to Melinda.

"You want to take away my father, I've every reason to be rude." Walking even closer, until their faces almost touched, she asked angrily. "Who, who ordered it?"

Taking a step back, the angel of Death, looked at her like she was an annoying fly. "I'm not who, or what or why, I'm just when. I gave you time to say goodbye, which I start to regret deeply." He wanted to go with the smoke, the skull hanging in the air. Grabbing the skull angrily, Melinda pulled is harshly, causing Death to fall on the ground. "That hurts, you know?"

"Yeah, you told me before." She said casually, before continuing. "Who, the elders, the avatars, demons, who wants him dead."

Slowly raising to his feet, she actually saw some fear in Death's eyes. "One force that is too powerful, even for the Charmed Ones, or you."

"Those angels again." Sighing she started to scrabble things in the sand. Looking up, she saw that Death wanted to leave. "Don't you dare leave. And if you even mention anything about this conversation to the sisters, I'll kill you." She said angrily, before smiling and adding, "then you'll be Death and dead."

Standing up, she looked up at the sky, before saying the spell, she just made up.

_Power of the destinies, with the angel that it lies_

_Looking down and deciding from above the skies._

_The ultimate calls you near,_

_Come to me and settle here._

"The ultimate? Who exactly are you?"

"The ultimate power, sure you know the prophecy. 'And the youngest of the oldest, will be known as the Ultimate, for only she has complete witch powers.' And shush now, they're here." Melinda referred to a golden orb that was coming towards the two of them.

* * *

In the manor the sisters had a very interesting conversation with the elder and the avatar. But as both of them couldn't help, the sisters had gone upstairs. To summon someone, they would never have expected to summon, an angel of Destiny.

_Power of Three, we summon thee_

_And call to us the Angel of Destiny_

A golden orb came between them, changing in a tall, dark, angry looking woman. "Who are you to summon me?"

"You don't look like the one we've met before." Paige commented on this new angel.

"Yeah, he was a man and old, Paige. Nice of you to state the obvious." Phoebe sarcastically said back. Piper however kept her eyes on the angel.

"There are many destinies, and many angels."

"Do you know why we called you?"

"Yes. But there's nothing I can do for you. This is Leo's destiny."

"Why? Who says?"

"Who do you think?"

"Don't go there," Phoebe advised Piper.

"Listen lady, I've jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here, and I want some answers and I mean fast."

"Easy Piper," Paige said worrying. She didn't want to piss of the angel, that could easily wipe them all out.

"This isn't just a dead. There is more to it, and I want to know what."

"Says who?"

"The angel of Death."

"And an Elder."

"And an Avatar." The sisters said, all naming one.

"Looks like I'm going to have a little chat with them."

"First you're gonna have a little chat with me. Now I don't understand this whole grand design thing, nor do I want to. Just explain to me why Leo is destined to die right now."

The angels eyes glowed white, before looking back at Piper. "There's one more battle on the horizon for you three. The one you haven't faced before. One you won't see coming, and one that if you lose, will change the whole future for the worst. The loss of Leo, the pain, while give you the power, the motivation to fight. To do, what must be done." She looked up in the sky, before changing back in the golden orb and shot away to the sky.

* * *

As the angel appeared, she looked questionable to Melinda, but angry to Death. "You told them, didn't you?"

"Yes, he did." Melinda answered the question. "But it's not important. What's important is that Leo isn't destined to die right now."

"You're going to tell me how to do my job."

"I am, if you're making mistakes like this. I'm Melinda Prudence Halliwel, I'm from 2026 and I'm the daughter of Piper Halliwel and Leo Wyatt. And since I'm still here, I'm meant to be. Which means, Leo is meant to be."

"I know who you are. You're the daughter of the eldest living Charmed One and a mortal. "

"Not just any mortal, Leo." She yelled at the angel. Just because any living mortal man could be her father, didn't mean she wanted another dad. Breathing loudly, she calmed down. She had to stay focus, otherwise this would never work. "He has to die, so the future would be save. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"But that's why I'm here. I came back from the future to save it."

"What if you can't?"

"Then I try again, or somebody else will. I've made preparations."

"The risk it too great. You of all people must understand what's at stake here. Only the loss of Leo, will give your mother and aunts the strength to change the future."

Melinda thought about those words of the angel. There had to be a way to convince her. As the angel looked like she was going away, Melinda got it. "No wait. There is another way."

"What exactly do you have in mind."

"Leo's dead will give them the strength. But he doesn't have to die, they only have to think it."

"Explain."

"I can use my powers, to make it look like Leo died. Then you can take him with you, up there. And when the treat is eliminated, you return him."

"You can't tell anyone. If you tell anyone the deal is off, but if you succeed, he will be returned."

"I need to tell two people, for this to work. Agent Murphy and Patricia A Halliwel."

"You've gotten yourself a deal. Call me when you're ready." The angel changed into a golden orb again, and flew to the sky.

"Come on Death, we've to save my father."

"I don't really have a choice in this, do I?"

"No," Melinda took his hand. "Can you bring us to the manor, without them seeing us."

In the manor Melinda quickly got her book of Shadows, without any of the sisters noticing her. The odd couple then went to agent Murphy's office. Murphy wasn't happy when they just appeared in his office. "You can't keep coming in like this."

"Yeah, yeah. I need your help. By the way, this is the Angel of Death."

Flipping in her book, she found the spell she was looking for. She only used it one time before, but she still remembered clearly.

_There was a knock on her door. "Mel, we need to talk." As she didn't answer, her aunt Paige walked in. "I know you're upset about what happened, but it wasn't your fault."_

"_They're dead because of me, don't deny it." She saw on her aunt's face, that she wanted to object. _

"_We'll talk about that later. I need your help right now. You're the only one, who can do this. Murphy is in trouble. Magic is officially a crime, since yesterday. And they found out that he covered for us, for years. They're going to burn him."_

"_Also my fault. If I hadn't lost it, magic wouldn't be punishable by death."_

"_Mel, we don't have time for this. I need you, do you think you can get yourself together. I'm going to orb you and Prue and Helen to the prison. Prue will freeze the guards, and Helen can fight them off for a while. You've to get Murphy out of his cell, and use this spell. You'll make a projection of Murphy. So they won't come looking for him."_

"_Let's go then." She didn't want to go, she didn't trust herself. She also saw the doubt in her aunt's eyes. But they both knew it, she was the only one who could pull this off. _

Explaining to Murphy what she wanted of him, she ended it with a treat. "And if you ever tell the sisters about this, I'll kill you."

"No, I won't. When are we going to do this, now?"

"Yes, now." Giving Death her hand again, she heard him sigh. Grabbing agent Murphy, Death got the three of them out of there and on the sideway. In the cab was Leo, and a truck was coming his way. "No," Melinda yelled. Using her power, she telekinetically pulled him out of the car.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, one moment he was watching Wyatt, a truck almost hit him, and now he was lying on the ground. The cab he had been in, was wrecked.

"We're ready." The whole world froze as the Angel of Destiny came down again. The whole world, but the four on the street.

"What's going on?" Leo asked again.

"You've to die, but I couldn't let you." Melinda sort of explained. Before she started concentrating.

_Powers bestowed up on me, my birth right,_

_In the darkness give me your light._

_A terrible mistake is going to be made,_

_It all had to do with faith._

_Hide him for his love ones in a chest,_

_Let this projection die for him fast._

A projection came into the car, a badly injured Leo. As he would have been, if Melinda hadn't saved him.

"I'm going to get you back. I promise." Giving Leo a hug, she whispered. "I love you dad." Letting go, the angel took hold of Leo, and the two of them went away. "Now, you must tell them he is dead."

"And I handle the police. We've got this. You just do what you've to do." Murphy said, before taking out his phone and start calling an ambulance and police enforcement.

* * *

"I can't find Leo anywhere." Paige was scrying for Leo, the old fashion way, with a crystal and a map."

"We've to find him. How else are we going to pro-" Piper stopped halfway her sentence, as she saw the Angel of Death again.

"It's done," was all he stated before leaving again.

"Phoebe," Paige yelled, while she pulled her oldest sister in for a hug.

She heard Phoebe running up the stairs. As Phoebe walked in, she saw the scene in front of her. "You know?"

"Death was here. How do you?" Paige couldn't finish her sentence, as tears started to fill her eyes as well.

"Murphy, he saw it happening. It was a car accident. He died in the ambulance." Phoebe joined the hug, and also let her tears streaming freely.

A little while later the sisters went to identify Leo. Melinda checked if she was alone, before locking the attic door. Forming a circle of candles, she recited the spell, she knows by heart.

_Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide_

As the person she wanted came in the circle, she smiled. "Hi Grams."

Patty looked at her most surprised. She had been looking down from time to time, so she knew who Billie was. However why the girl called her grams, was a mystery to her. "Grams?"

"Don't you even recognize your own granddaughter. I need your help, but you can never tell anyone."

Looking at the girl, she saw some resemblance of the Halliwel family. But what convinced her the most, was that persistent. "Tell me what I've to do."

"The sister think Leo is dead, but he isn't. But they can't know. So if they try to summon him, you've to tell them that he is with you, but not ready to come back yet."

"I'm not sure Piper is going to believe it."

"Mom believed for years she couldn't summon aunt Prue. She'll buy it."

* * *

Quietly Melinda attended Leo's funeral. She had refused to sit with her family, and was now somewhere in the middle. She felt like such a fraud and she felt like a terrible person. Seeing the hurt in her family, letting them believe he had died. She really hoped she never had to attend another funeral of her father, or any funeral in general. She had been to too many.

After Phoebe spoke a few words, the whole group walked over the graveyard, to the newly dug grave. She was going to stop this. She was going to save the future, one way or another. She had wasted enough time, enjoying the family life. Not only had she had to stop him, she had to get her father back.


	14. Mr & Mrs Witch

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adding to story alerts, it really made me happy. I know I said I would update once a week, but life keeps getting in the way. I will definitely continue with this story, just don't expect regular updates _

_I've been thinking a long time how to write this episode, since my Billie doesn't have parents that come to visit. I've come up with some odd couples to transform into assassins. Like Paige and Phoebe, Paige and Henry, and even Odin and Sandra. However I think you'll like the couple I came up with. _

_Just assume that the assassins did everything Billie's parents did, on the show, expect when written differently._

_This episode contains some information from another episode._

_Enjoy!_

**Mr. & Mrs. Witch**

"Billie," Rod Dalvos said, before sipping from his tea. "I think it's wonderful that you're willing to invest your time, in researching old cases. However I still don't know how I can help you."

"Well, I'm just trying to find a connection Mr. Dalvos. Anything that could help in finding kids that are still missing." Standing up, she continued talking, while getting a paper out of her bag. "Maybe you heard of some other kidnap victims? Some of them were found a few days later, just like you." The papers started glowing. _Bingo._

"Just so were clear, you are not taking this company public, you got that?" A tall guy came into the office.

"Grant, I'm in a meeting here." Rod pointed at Billie.

"It's just not going to happen. My father made me chairman, me, not you cousin." Angry walking away, Melinda took this opportunity to get the paper out of his hand.

"My apologize for my cousin, his father, my uncle, recently passed away."

"That's fine. I've to go anyway. Since you can't help me." She stared at Rod, hoping he would say something.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Putting the paper back in her bag, she quickly left the office, "bye."

So he was magical, probably demonic. Now she was thinking about it, he was most likely not the real Rod Dalvos. But a demon, switched in the period he was kidnapped. And this also wasn't the first time this kind of thing happened, she was sure of that. Finally she was making some progress. She would save the future, and she would get her dad back. No matter the costs.

* * *

With tears in her eyes, Piper watched her two sons play with their toys. She still thought about Leo every day, and on these days it was even harder. Last valentine's day they had a picnic in the park, with the four of them, before they brought the kids to her dad, and spend the rest of the day with just the two of them. Little did she know that one year later, she would be a widow and a single mother. And tomorrow it would be one month, one month she had to live without him.

"Mommy, why you cry?" Wyatt had put his toys away, and looked at his mother.

"Because I miss you daddy." Sitting down, she took one of the toys and started playing with her sons.

In the other room, Phoebe was trying to answer a letter for her advice column. "Paige, help me. I'm stuck."

"You figure it out. I need your advice about Henry." Smiling at her sister, Paige happily saw Phoebe putting the laptop away. You could always count on Phoebe to give love advice. "It's valentine's day. Should I ask him to be my valentine, or is that just for kids. Or should I wait for him to ask me something. Why is this day so confusing?" Paige asked, not knowing it would be getting even worse.

Suddenly blue lights, flying around like a big swarm, slowly forming into a man. "Lamp," using her powers Paige threw a lamp at the intruder.

Catching the lamp, the man spoke up with a British accent. "Excuse me, but I don't think you recognize 'my entrance'." Making quotes in the air. "Fear not, my ladies. I'm one of the good guys. The best, actually, so … Oh yes the legendary manor where generations of Halliwels have blossomed into witches."

"Who are you, and what do you want." Phoebe cut right through the case.

"Of course, ladies, I am Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marx, and I'm here to take Paige Matthews as my wife." That sentence was followed by a silence. "You're not married, are you?"

"No," Paige found her voice, "but I'm in a relation with Henry."

"Henry, and who is he. A witch, a whitelighter?"

"He is a parole officer by trade and a mortal."

"Oh, an immortal very impressive."

"No, not immortal, a mortal, as in non-magical."

"With all due respect that makes no sense. It's not too late to forget about Henry. After all we're destined to wed."

"Okay, who says?" Phoebe interjected, even though Simon was kind of cute, and had that great accent, and was a witch, he was too pushy.

"Well, only 40 of the most powerful oracles and soothsayers from around the globe, plus a wizard or two. And Paige, when you think about it. It makes all the sense in the world, combining our two magical lines together. We would be the ultimate power couple."

"Okay, we're not gonna bring our lines, or anything else for that matter together."

"I'm a little surprised you're not taking into this. Think of all the evil we could vanquish as a couple."

"We are not, nor will we ever be a couple." With those words Paige orbed off. Sensing Billie driving in a car, she almost gave the blond a heart attack when orbing into the car.

"Paige, can't you call or something." Melinda asked angrily, after she got the car back in the right lane.

"Sorry," Paige put up her most innocent face. "I'd to get out of the manor. Some guy showed up, telling me he is my future husband."

"Really, who?"

"Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marx," Paige said copping the British accent. "I know you're not allowed to tell, but please tell me I don't marry him in the future."

"You're right, I can't tell. But no, you're not marrying him. But be nice to him, he really helped out in the war."

"Okay, I'll be nice. I'll ask if he stays for dinner. So who do I marry, is it Henry. I noticed you liked him, the way you hated Dex."

"You're evil Paige. You just orb back home, and ask the nice man to stay for dinner."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Well, I'm acting more mature than you. And I don't care about valentine's day, and whether or not Henry is going to ask me." The girl teased her aunt. "Henry and Paige are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"First comes love, but is there a marriage and carriage, " Paige interrupted Billie's rhyme.

Melinda laughed, she never knew her aunt could be so, so, so like a teenager. "Go."

Sighing Paige orbed out of the car.

Driving the rest of the way home in peace and quiet, she already heard the yelling when she opened the door. Apparently being nice to Simon Marx, was a really hard task. Are you insane?" she heard Paige yell.

"Are you? Those were Windsor roses, my dear. From East Sussex, very rare."

"What a lovely flowers, don't you think Paige." Melinda said, while standing behind her aunt.

Faking a smile, Paige picked them up. "I'll put them in the water." Before leaving Simon and Billie alone.

"I'm Billie Jenkins, Paige's charge."

"Simon Marx, from the Marx lines of witches."

"Yeah, I've heard of them. So you're destined to marry Paige."

"Yes, I am, according to 40 oracles, soothsayers and a wizard of two."

"That's great. Could you do me a favor, could you write them all down. I'm always looking for good oracles."

"Of course, of course." Leading Simon to the table, he immediately started writing.

"Billie, can I speak you for a minute." Paige called from the kitchen. "What is he doing?"

"Writing down everybody who said the two of you would marry."

"Why?"

"So I know which ones are bad, I don't want to waste my time." Suddenly the two of them looked up, they heard laughing. Simon and Phoebe, with her flirty laugh.

"Oh my, you're fetching." Simon looked from Phoebe to Paige, who came walking in. "But you're not half whitelighter, which is a requisite for my future mate."

"Future mate," Paige said angrily.

"I'm going to check on Piper and the kids," Phoebe looked at Billie. "You want to come," she suggested.

"No, you go." Sighing Phoebe left the arguing couple, and Billie alone.

"Future mate, not now, not ever will I be referred to as a mate. And we don't have a future together. No matter what a nice guy you are, if you don't leave my house right now, I'll make you."

"My apologizes, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to upset you. But what a lovely angry voice, just think about the demons we can vanquish together. We can make each other stronger."

"Is killing demons all you ever think about, god, you're like a coldblooded assassin." The moment she said the last word, Simon and Paige changed into a pair of assassins, all dressed in black. Completely ignoring her, the couple started making out. Sneaking away, she quietly run up the stairs.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang. Opening it, Henry was surprised to see Paige hanging around Simon's neck. "Paige?" He asked surprised.

"Looks like you've got a lover," Simon teased, before kissing her again.

"I don't even know him." She gave Henry one last look. "But I do like the flowers."

Grabbing the flowers out of Henry's hand, Simon offered the bouquet of roses to Paige. "For you my darling." Paige laughed as took the flowers, before kissing Simon again. Simon closed the door. "Let's go get some real action."

"I like the way you think," Paige commented, before orbing the two of them out of there.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Melinda knocked softly on the door, making Phoebe and Piper look back. "We've got a problem. I sort of changed Simon and Paige into coldblooded assassins."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Piper questioned.

"Well, I didn't mean too. I just said that Simon was an assassin, and poof, suddenly there were two."

"Just be saying so?" Phoebe didn't understand how she could do that, that was really advanced magic.

"Did I ever tell you I've the power of projection," Melinda asked, while she tried to laugh it off. She knew the sisters wouldn't be happy, that she kept that kind of information to herself. "But I don't really control it, ergo the accident that happened downstairs."

"Fine, we'll fix it." Piper walked past them and walked downstairs.

"Sorry," Melinda apologized again. Really a bad time for her powers to advance. Normally she had to guide her projection powers through her, as aunt Paige called them, whacky spells. And now after all this years, she could actually make things happening by just saying them.

Coming downstairs, they saw Paige and Simon at the front door. "Let's go get some real action," they heard Simon say, before the couple orbed off.

"Now we've a problem." Piper stated, before walking up the stairs again. As Melinda and Phoebe followed her to the attic, they saw Piper already flipping through the book. "Well don't stand there like that. Start scrying, because if they kill someone." Not finishing that sentence Piper started flipping in the book again.

Phoebe started scrying the old fashion way, while Melinda used her laptop. "Got them," Melinda said after only two minutes. "So what's the plan?"

Looking up from the book, Piper went to a nearby cabinet. "You use your potion to get over there, this potion to freeze them, and then you use another potion to get back home." She handed all the potions to Melinda. "I'll stay here with the boys, and you two go."

"Don't you think you should come, you've more active powers than I do."

"No, no I can't. With Leo gone, I shouldn't."

"Okay, we go." Holding hands, Melinda used one of the potions, to go the alley she had spotted the enchanted assassins. Transporting into the alley, they spotted a few guys lying on the ground.

"Oh my, are they dead?" Phoebe panicked.

Holding the freezing vial in her hand, Melinda carefully walked around the men. "No, Paige and Simon were just playing with them." Just as she said it, the two came walking out of the building. Throwing the potion, Simon shot it halfway in the air. As they both aimed their guns at Phoebe and herself, Melinda run towards Phoebe, tackled her down and thrown the potion as the bullets were flying over her head.

"What happened?" Piper asked, she hadn't even left the attic, or the two were already back.

"They shot the potion. So we had to run for our lives." Phoebe summed up what had happened. "Do we have another potion?"

"It's no use. I think I better first write a spell to change them back, another potion they'll also shoot.

* * *

It was a few hours later. After Melinda finished the spell, she once again started scrying. However Paige and Simon where all over the place. Until they stopped moving. "Found them," she yelled towards Phoebe, who was still working on her column. Checking the address, she once again remembered that there is no coincidence. "Right where I tried to prove my conspiracy theory."

"What conspiracy theory," Piper asked, who just walked into the attic.

"The one that powerful kids get kidnapped by demons, so they can turn them evil."

"Well, then you two better start moving."

"No Piper, you've to come," Melinda told her mother.

"Wait, but."

"No buts, you've more firepower than Phoebe and you can freeze everything and everyone so we don't risk exposure."

"You've got the potions."

"Piper, you should listen to her. You can't hole up her anymore, and you can't busy yourself with endless tasks. You've to get back out there and fight. For Leo." Phoebe helped Billie. Sighing Piper agreed, using a potion the two of them went to the press conference.

At the press conference Pent Graham was speaking, however they didn't pay much attention to them. Spotting Paige and Simon two tables from the front. Suddenly Simon stood up and fired a self-made gun. Freezing just in time, the bullet didn't hit Pent Graham. The two assassins, who due to their magical powers didn't freeze, turned towards the intruders.

"_Two assassins but not of free will,_

_Turn them back before they kill."_

Concentrating on what she wanted, she saw Simon and Paige changing back. Both look confused, and wanted to leave. "Stay there." Melinda told them, while she walked up, to get the frozen bullet. Simon went to sit down again, smartly putting the gun out of sight.

"Why would they want to shoot him," Piper asked herself out loud.

"Because I wanted them too. And just so you know, whether or not you vanquish me, it won't save those two. Because the chairman is still going to die. And they will still be blamed for the murder. And afterwards, our greatest creation for all intents and purposes a human, Rod Dalvos will take over." A Nanny, who shimmered in, spoke up.

Suddenly Rod Dalvos stood up and fired at his cousin. However as Melinda was already close, she pushed Grant out of the way. As the freezing went away, there was panic everywhere. Piper rushed to the stage, pushing people out of the way. Security jumped on Rod Dalvos as he was still holding the gun is his hand. The nanny disappeared, nobody noticing her.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, while helping Billie up. "That was really stupid, and brave, but mostly stupid, you could have been shot."

"I'm fine, he's fine. Everyone is fine." By now the press had time to recover and was taking pictures all over the crime scene. _So much for a low profile._

**STREEP**

It was later that evening. After talking endlessly with the police, Melinda finally got home. The sisters we're all waiting for her. She had send Piper and Paige home, because she wanted to keep them out of the press. "So what's happening?" Paige asked.

"Well, they asked some questions, I gave some answers. And I'm an honorable citizen of San Francisco. What happened to the Nanny?"

"Mary Poppins got away." Piper answer.

"I'm sure we'll seeing her again in 30 years."

"Oh, we won't be doing in another 30 years. Our kids will." Paige commented on Phoebe.

Melinda couldn't believe it. They were just going to let the Nanny go. No way, she would find her herself and take her down.

"Rod Dalvos is arrested for attempted murder, Simon, finally, went home. I just told him that future Chris told me I would marry a mortal. He couldn't argue with that." Paige summed up the rest.

"Great, I should go. Things to do."

"Wait," Phoebe said. "There is something I want to tell you, all of you. I'd some trouble with my column today, because I wouldn't see the truth. However it's all clear now. I think it's for the best, if I move out. Get my own place.

"Can I've your room?" Melinda asked immediately, she knew her mother wasn't going to be happy about this. But she was, it meant that history was still going the way it should be.

"I'm not gone yet."

"I still call dibbs." Melinda said laughing, before going away. She wasn't going to stay, while her mother and aunts were going to argue.

Using her laptop she started scrying for the Nanny, she quickly found her. She was in Rod Dalvos' office. Taking the crystals, she transported herself over there.

"I was waiting for you."

"You should have run." Melinda stated, before telekinetically throwing the Nanny against the wall. "Now I want some answer, and we can do this the easy or the painful way. You're choice."

As the Nanny shoot a fireball at her, the teenager docked it. "The hard way it is."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Melinda had been questioning the Nanny for about half an hour, when Paige showed up.

"You might be able to let her go, but I can't. I need answers."

"Does she know anything."

"She keeps saying she works alone."

"Because I work alone. I don't need other demons. I'm doing fine on my own."

"You don't seem fine to me now," Paige commented. "Did you bring this?" Paige showed a vanquishing potion to Billie.

"No, thanks." Grabbing the potion out of her aunt's hand, she threw it at the Nanny. Who screamingly went to the wasteland. "She didn't know anything," Melinda clarified. "Why did you come here?"

"Piper is not really okay with Phoebe moving out. And I had enough of it. So I went to you, to talk about this projection power of yours. But you weren't in your room, but you left your laptop open. So I figured out what you were doing, grabbed a potion and came here."

"Yeah, didn't think that through. But I had to go, otherwise she might have disappeared. Turned out she didn't know anything after all. Let's go home."

Paige agreed, and orbed them back to the attic. "Why didn't you tell me about your projection power?" The whitelighter immediately asked, when they were back.

"Because, because." The teen repeated. "I don't know actually. I just was never the time. You're not mad are you."

"I would have liked to know about it. Before I was turned into an assassin. And made out with Simon in front of Henry."

"So you're mad." She blew it, she destroyed the whole future. Henry and Paige wouldn't end up together. She almost felt like crying.

Paige sighed, looking at the girl. She looked really upset, and Paige didn't want her to be sad. "No, I'm not. Just tell me those kind of things in the future." There was a silence between them. "I better check to make sure they didn't kill each other."

Melinda watched her aunt walk down the stairs. She had to fix this. She had to bring them back together. Just how was she going to explain this to someone who didn't understand magic.

* * *

She softly knocked on his office door. She had to fix this mess, as she caused it. As he opened the door, she saw the mess he was. His shirt buttoned wrong, his hair a mess. "Henry, hi. I don't know if you remember me."

"You're Billie, friend of Paige. Did she send you?"

"No, she doesn't even know I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you something, Paige doesn't even know. You know, yesterday I made some cake. Just for me, only for me. You know, with something special in it. But somehow Paige and that guy Simon eat something from it, and that's why they acted so weird."

"You drugged them. I find this hard to believe. And Paige would have told her myself."

"She doesn't know, okay. She doesn't understand any of it, and that's why she can't explain it to you. But she loves you, not Simon, you. Anyway I just wanted you to know. Please don't tell Paige." Without waiting for a replay, she turned around and walked away.

Shutting his door Henry sighed while falling into his chair. Looking at the computer screen, he saw a picture of him and Paige. On his desk, next to a pile of papers was a gift, still wrapped. He sighed, before standing up. Getting the gift he left his office.

Softly he knocked on the Manor door. He had stopped at home to freshen up a bit. He remembered yesterday, when he had got a punch in the gut, figural speaking. He knew he cared about Paige, liked her, but seeing her with someone else, he finally knew he loved her. As the door opened, he saw Paige who obviously had been crying. "Oh, Henry, hi. Wasn't really expecting you. After yesterday."

"I understand. Just tell me, do you like that guy."

"No, I –"

Paige was interrupted by Henry, who grabbed her hand. Getting the present out of his jacket he gave it to her. "Maybe it's one day late, but would you be my valentine?"

"Yes," Paige said while laughing, and giving Henry a hug. Opening the present, it was a necklace.

As Henry was putting it on, he softly whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Paige said back, before kissing him. Feeling the interrogating eyes of her sister on her back, she closed the door with her hand.


End file.
